Another Straight Guy
by IceQueenRia
Summary: "You bullied me into loving you," Kurt sobbed. "Tripped me and I fell, but you didn't catch me." Silently, Noah walked away, leaving the other teen to cry in privacy. Kurt/Puck a story of friendship and unrequited love.
1. A Most Unlikely Friendship

**Disclaimer-I do not own the awesomeness that is Glee**

**Summary: "You bullied me into loving you." Kurt sobbed. "Tripped me and I fell, but you didn't catch me." Silently, Puck walked away, leaving the other teen to cry in privacy.**

**A/N: I'd like to point out now that I am British so if British terms and spellings creep into my writing… deal with it lol. I know the show's American and I respect that, but I'm not going to start writing 'colour' as 'color' or 'mum' as 'mom' or anything else like that, not for a fanfiction, so please don't mention British/American differences in reviews because I'm not going to change it. Thanks. **

**Another Straight Guy**

**Chapter 1-A Most Unlikely Friendship**

No-one would ever have believed that Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman could form a friendship, but after being paired together by that blasted 'hat of fate' for a Glee assignment, the two teenagers had slowly come to understand and respect one another. In time, their tentative civility had blossomed into a strong friendship.

It didn't happen right away, there was far too much history between bully and victim to forgive and forget so quickly, but it did happen.

The first time Kurt and Puck met up to practice, it had been a disaster. All the two had done was spit insults at each other until Puck stormed off. At first, Kurt had appealed to Mr. Schue and begged the man to let him work with someone else, even if it was the tragically dressed Rachel Berry. However, Mr. Schue had declined and insisted the two learn to get along, saying that it would be good for the entire team.

During their second rehearsal, their taunts and insults had become so fierce and personal that Kurt had been reduced to tears and ended up punching Puck in the face, splitting the taller boy's lip.

Once again, the two had tried to convince Mr. Schue to let them work with other people but still the curly-haired teacher had refused. He did oversee their next rehearsal though, just to ensure no punches were thrown again.

With Mr. Schue being in the room, Kurt and Puck managed to get some work done without physically assaulting one another. A few verbal onslaughts were exchanged but Mr. Schue was there to rein them in and calm them down.

After another two rehearsals, Mr. Schue deemed the two teenagers ready to work companionably with one another without the need for adult supervision.

Over the weekend, the two arranged for Puck to go over to Kurt's house so they could practice. The Jewish boy had arrived late due to a flat tyre on his truck. Kurt had rolled his eyes at him before grabbing a set of overalls and a few of his dad's spare tools before heading out to look over Puck's truck.

At first, Puck had laughed at the other teen so much that tears had rolled down his face. He just didn't see how Kurt Hummel could possibly know anything about mechanics. Yet to his surprise, Kurt had replaced his ruined tyre and fixed up something in his engine that had been making a funny noise for quite some time.

When Kurt had cleaned up and led Puck down to his basement, Puck had been surprised once more when he discovered Kurt's bedroom to be decorated white. He had been expecting every colour of the rainbow and something more dramatic than the simplicity he was met with.

The next day, Kurt headed over to Puck's house for a rehearsal. As they'd spent so much time fighting, the two really needed to get a lot of work done. This time, it was Kurt's turn to be surprised. It turned out that Badass Noah Puckerman was in fact a devoted older brother and a mama's boy.

As Kurt had expected, Puck's room was a typical teenage boy mess. What he did not expect was for his walls to be decorated with drawings that had obviously been made for him by his little sister. Although Kurt was fairly certain one of the rainbow pictures had been done by Brittany.

At school, the two teens met up during their lunch hour for a final rehearsal before they would perform to the rest of the Glee club. During their practice, they were interrupted by Karofsy and Azimio, a pair of Neanderthals who delighted in tormenting Kurt.

Predictably, the two large males verbally attacked Kurt, making fun of him for his clothing and his sexuality. With a roll of his eyes, Kurt placed his hand on his hip and gave a bitchy retort that made Puck snigger in amusement.

Whether Kurt or Karofsky and Azimio were more surprised at Puck's reaction was difficult to say. All three of them simply looked at the mohawked boy in shock waiting for his chuckles to subside.

When Puck noticed they were all looking at him as though he'd just declared his undying love for Sue Sylvester, he simply shrugged before saying he found Kurt's comment 'funny'.

After that, Karofsky and Azimio shuffled out of the choir room with expressions of confusion upon their face, much how Brittany looked whenever a teacher asked her a question.

Then when it came to their Glee performance, Puck and Kurt were more than prepared and easily delivered the best duet by a mile. Even Rachel Berry couldn't find fault in their performance and the Jewish girl gushed breathlessly in admiration, not that either boy listened to a word of her praise.

Once their Glee assignment was over, Kurt fully expected for things to return to normal between them but it didn't happen. The following day, when Kurt was ambushed by the football team and dragged over to the dumpster, Puck appeared. Instead of helping to throw Kurt in like he used to do, Puck warned the other boys off and Kurt managed to get away without his precious clothing being ruined.

Unfortunately, as badass as Puck was, he couldn't take on an entire football team single handed. For three whole months, Puck got his ass kicked every school day.

More often than not, he'd arrive to class with fresh cuts and bruises covered in the sticky substance of those damn awful Slushie drinks. And every single time this happened, Kurt would be the one to escort Puck to the nearest girls' bathroom and clean away the blood and syrupy drinks.

Eventually, after three long months of beating Puck up, the football team finally stopped, realising that there was nothing they could do to stop his friendship with Kurt.

For it was a friendship. Between Puck's beatings and Kurt being there to patch him up again, the two talked. Sometimes they spoke of silly inconsequential things. Other times, their conversations became deeper, more intimate. The two took down their walls and the barbed wire and they let the other in.

Puck opened up about his father and how deeply it had hurt him when he'd left his mum, sister and himself. In return, Kurt spoke about the pain of losing his mother as well as the difficulties he had faced because of his sexuality. He even confided in Puck about how he had deliberately blown the high F note for Defying Gravity because of the anonymous call his father had received. It was a guilt-ridden Puck who then confessed to being the one who made that call.

Though it had hurt Kurt to learn this, it didn't ruin the tentative friendship they had formed. In fact, it made their friendship stronger. Soon enough, the two were best friends and one was rarely seen without the other.

Whenever Puck had a date, it was Kurt who helped him pick out an outfit and advised him on how he really ought to treat a girl. Of course, Puck was still Puck and none of his relationships lasted long. Once he'd got into the girl's panties, Puck lost interest.

Countless times Kurt lectured Puck about his poor treatment of the opposite sex but his talks fell on deaf ears. Still, though the two had very different opinions about sex and relationships, it didn't affect their friendship.

However, Kurt did prove to be a good influence on Puck in terms of education. The Jewish boy's attendance record improved considerably, he even attended his math class. Attending class was just part of it. Kurt had also taken to giving Puck private tuition to help him get his grades up. With Kurt's help, Puck's abysmal grades went from F's to mostly C's, a B in Spanish and English, and just one D for History class.

In turn, Puck taught Kurt how to defend himself. To begin with, Burt had been reluctant to let the mohawked teen teach his son how to fight, but he had given his permission and did not regret it. In fact, Burt was immensely proud of Puck and Kurt both when the school contacted him to say that Kurt had knocked Karofsky unconscious.

For regional's, Kurt performed a solo with Puck on stage with him playing guitar. Half way through the song, Kurt experienced a strange but delightful feeling in his chest and he knew right then that they were finally going to beat Vocal Adrenaline and win.

His prediction was correct, and as the audience burst into cheers and applause, a triumphant smile formed on Kurt's lips and he joined his teammates in celebrating their victory.

The girls squealed in delight and everybody high-fived and hugged one another. Kurt had just managed to fend off an over-excited Rachel when he felt a strong arm wrap around him from behind. Tilting his head back, Kurt found himself looking at Puck. As the muscular boy spun him around for a proper hug (of the manly one-armed variety of course) Kurt found himself _really _looking at Puck, at Noah.

As he took a proper examination of his friend, Kurt felt an odd sensation sweep through his entire body, a sensation that lingered in his stomach area for some time. At first, he put the strange new feeling down to the excitement of winning, but he couldn't fool himself for long.

It was happening again. Kurt Hummel was falling for another straight guy.

**So… shall I continue?**

**Reviews please?**

**IQR xxx**


	2. Don't Wanna Play That Part

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any songs/characters blah, blah, blah**

**Thank you so much for such a lovely and enthusiastic response to the first chapter, I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses (I actually have a plan for this one lol)**

**Chapter 2-Don't Wanna Play That Part **

The more time Kurt spent with Noah, the deeper he fell for him. At night, his mind teased him with sexual fantasies of the Jewish stud; fantasies that Kurt knew would never become reality.

He had thought his crush on Finn had been intense, but the feelings he once had for Finn were nothing to the new emotions he was experiencing for Noah.

It seemed that everything somehow led him to thoughts of the bronze-skinned boy. Every song made him think of Noah, the shapes of the clouds overhead all resembled Noah somehow. When Kurt went shopping, he'd see an item of clothing and instantly picture Noah wearing it.

Then when he was actually around the other teen, it drove him crazy with lust, want and desire. It took all of Kurt's self-control not to lean into the taller teen and thoroughly ravage him. He was also having to wear baggier pants since being around Noah so much left him with a semi-permanent hard-on.

Realising he was only torturing himself by spending so much time in Noah's company, being so close to the object of his desire but not allowed to touch, Kurt came to the decision to distance himself from the other teen.

If Noah invited him out somewhere after school, or asked him round just to do homework assignments or hang out, Kurt would make up various excuses as to why he could not attend. During school, Kurt tried to always make sure he was sat between two people at lunch time or in Glee club so that Noah could not sit beside him. And when Noah tried to make conversation Kurt would respond with one or two word answers before excusing himself. When the other teen called, he didn't answer, when he received texts, Kurt didn't reply. When Noah came round to his house and banged his fists upon the door demanding to know what had gotten up Kurt's ass, the small soprano ventured down to his basement and turned his music up as loud as it would go and cried to himself.

The other Glee members noticed Kurt pulling away from Puck too and they each went back and forth between both boys trying to find out what the problem was. However, Puck didn't know what was wrong himself and Kurt refused to answer. He wouldn't even confide in Mercedes.

Of course, Kurt could not avoid his friend forever. It was on a Wednesday afternoon when Kurt found himself pressed up against the dumpster with an angry looking Noah glaring down at him. For a moment, Kurt half expected the stronger boy to toss him in to the garbage pile as he had done so many times before back when they were bully and victim as opposed to friends.

"What have I done?" Noah asked, the angry glare diminishing somewhat until he merely looked helpless and insecure, like a dog that's been beaten.

Kurt lowered his eyes to the ground, not wanting to see the hurt that was shining in his friend's deep brown eyes.

"Hey," Noah spoke softly as he took a gentle hold of Kurt's chin and lifted his face up. "Look at me, babe."

At the word 'babe', what sounded suspiciously like a pitiful sob escaped Kurt's throat. The muscular boy had called him 'babe' so many times now, at first, Noah had started it as a joke since Kurt so detested being called 'dude', but somehow the word 'babe' had stuck and Noah used it often. Not that it meant anything special. Noah called all the girls in Glee 'babe', it didn't mean anything, yet that one syllable was like a stab wound to Kurt's heart every single time.

"Kurt?" Noah asked worriedly as he surveyed the slighter boy, noting how his blue-green eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. "What's going on? Has somebody hurt you? I'll smash their fucking faces in if they have."

Closing his eyes so he could blink the unshed tears away, Kurt shook his head before letting out a slow breath to calm himself. He couldn't let himself fall apart in front of Noah and he couldn't ever let the other boy know the truth about his feelings. Noah was straight, he liked girls. He'd never be able to reciprocate Kurt's feelings.

"I'm fine." Kurt lied.

"Right, and I'm Marc Jason." Puck drawled sarcastically.

"Jacobs." Kurt corrected automatically. "Marc Jacobs. I need to get home; my dad will wonder where I am."

Head held high in pseudo confidence, Kurt walked away from Noah, ignoring him when he called out to him to come back. Slipping gracefully into his car, Kurt turned on the ignition then switched on the music before driving home, thoughts of Noah once again polluting his mind.

To Kurt's dismay, he couldn't escape the gorgeous jock he was falling so madly in love with. It appeared that Noah had followed him home and his dad had let him inside, even though Kurt had expressly told the older Hummel that he didn't want to see anybody from Glee ever since the group had taken to randomly stopping by his house in the hopes of encouraging him to talk. However, it seemed that Noah had managed to convince Burt to let him in.

"I already told you that I'm fine." Kurt huffed.

"I know." Puck replied with a shrug as he invited himself further into Kurt's basement, looking completely at home as he kicked off his sneakers and slung his jacket on one of the bedposts. "And since you're so fine there's no reason why you can't hang with your best friend."

"Jerk." Kurt muttered.

"I try." Puck laughed as he flopped onto the bed beside the male diva. "Look, you don't have to talk if you don't want, but we are hanging out. Come on, we'll watch a movie, your choice."

With an overdramatic sigh, Kurt moved off his bed and selected one of the girliest films he owned, hoping that Noah would hate it enough to just get up and leave. Unfortunately, his plan backfired and Noah seemed to be fully engrossed in 'My Girl'.

By the time the film came to an end, Noah was crying like a baby and threatening Kurt with bodily harm if he ever told anyone. Unable to restrain himself, Kurt burst out laughing. The film had made him cry too, it always did, but seeing Noah cry over a film was completely hysterical.

"I mean it, you tell anyone and you're dead." Noah warned him as he wiped the last of his tears away.

"Rest assured that your secret is safe with me." Kurt replied as he took hold of the remote and turned the T.V off.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you now?" Noah asked as he shifted himself so that his head was resting in Kurt's lap.

"No." Kurt answered, hoping the other boy didn't hear the quiver in his voice.

With a slightly shaking hand, Kurt slowly began stroking Noah's head. When the other boy didn't tell him to stop or pull away, Kurt smiled slightly. He loved how Noah was so comfortable around him despite his sexuality. None of the other guys from the Glee club would allow Kurt to touch them like this; even Artie would have grown uncomfortable at this point.

"Hmm, that feels nice." Noah said appreciatively as he let out a small contented moan.

Kurt's hand froze. Hearing Noah moan like that went straight to his groin. If Noah moved his head back just the slightest bit he'd no doubt feel Kurt's arousal and then he'd more than likely freak out.

"Hey, babe, don't stop." Noah whined.

"You need to leave." Kurt told him and he pushed Noah's head off his lap then reached for his pillow to cover his erection.

"What? Why?" Noah asked looking round at him. "This is getting ridiculous now; just tell me what's going on."

"Please, Noah, just… just go." Kurt pleaded in no more than a whisper.

"Kurt, come on, talk to me." Noah begged but Kurt kept his eyes downwards. "Kurt?" Noah asked gently as he reached a hand out to place on Kurt's shoulder but the smaller boy shook it off. "Fine." Noah huffed in annoyance as he moved off the bed and grabbed his jacket before shoving his feet into his worn sneakers. "Be like that then you whiny little bitch."

Kurt winced at Noah's harsh words but he made no comment as he watched the Jewish boy stomp up the stairs then storm out of his basement bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Once he was sure that Noah was gone, Kurt finally allowed the tears to fall. A few minutes later when Burt hesitantly stepped into his room, Kurt assured his father that the tears were merely the result of watching 'My Girl'. Whether the older Hummel believed the lie or not Kurt didn't know, but he didn't interrogate him about it any further and for that Kurt was grateful.

After tiring himself out by dancing through his entire Lady GaGa and Beyonce tracks on his iPod, Kurt took a quick shower before working through his nightly skin care routine then curling up in bed. As he struggled to find sleep, he longed for the days when he'd been a love-sick puppy for Finn Hudson, because the crush he once had on Finn didn't even compare to the pain of being in love with Noah.

The following morning, Kurt was horrified to discover he'd woken up later than usual meaning he only had thirty minutes to get ready for school. Bolting out of his bed, Kurt dived for his adjoining bathroom and hurriedly washed himself and cleaned his teeth before setting to work on applying moisturiser to his face, a touch of gloss to his lips and then combing his hair into his preferred style.

Moving quickly back to his bedroom, he made a quick decision to wear one of his favourite pairs of skinny jeans along with a tight fitting blue sweater that brought out the colour of his eyes. Hoisting his messenger bag onto his shoulder, Kurt grabbed a pair of black shades and slipped them onto his face before rushing up the stairs then out of the house and scrambling into his car.

Strapping himself in, he flicked on his music before driving the familiar route to McKinley High School, singing along with Beyonce as her voice filled the car.

"_You're everything I thought you never were_

_And nothing like I thought you could have been_

_But still you live inside of me_

_So tell me how is that_

_You're the only one I wish I could forget_

_The only one I love to not forgive_

_And though you break my heart_

_You're the only one_

_And though there are times when I hate you 'cause I can't erase_

_The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face_

_And even now while I hate you it pains me to say_

_I know I'll be there at the end of the day…_"

Looking out the car window, Kurt saw Noah driving alongside him in his truck. Turning his eyes back to the road, Kurt felt his heart bleed for the other teen.

"_I don't wanna be without you babe_

_I don't wanna broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath without you babe_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you but let me just say_

_I don't wanna love you in no kinda way_

_No, no, I don't wanna broken heart_

_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_I'm no broken-hearted girl…_"

Pulling up at a street light, Kurt turned to see Noah in his truck again. The other teen looked back at him with a scowl on his face before looking away. Feeling stung, Kurt pulled his eyes away from the boy he was desperately in love with and tried to take comfort in the fact that the scowl didn't quite reach Noah's eyes.

"_Something that I feel I need to say_

_But up 'til now I've always been afraid_

_That you would never come around_

_Still I wanna put this out_

_You say you got the most respect for me_

_But sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me…_" As he sang, thinking of Noah all the while, Kurt wondered if the other teen could hear him through the distance of their cars.

Giving it more thought, Kurt realised the probability of Noah being able to hear him sing was very small. There was too much traffic on the road and Noah probably had some heavy rock music of his own playing, or perhaps some country music that Noah insisted he hated but secretly loved.

Still, as Kurt continued to sing along with Beyonce, he imagined that he was on a large stage and singing to a one-man audience, that single audience member being Noah.

Even though the song wasn't totally fitting, Kurt wasn't a girl after all, but it did express a lot of how Kurt felt for the other boy. The lyrics didn't necessarily have to be applied to people in a romantic relationship either; it could easily be interpreted as a difficult friendship.

"_And still you're in my heart_

_But you're the only one_

_And yes there are times when I hate you but I don't complain_

'_Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away…_" Those two lyrics were ones Kurt really identified with. At times, he did hate his best friend, particularly when Noah would boast about having a hot date with some big-breasted blonde Barbie doll. Of course, Kurt had swallowed down his pain and jealousy, never telling Noah how he truly felt for fear of the other boy walking away from him in disgust.

"_Oh, but now I don't hate you, I'm happy to say_

_That I will be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you babe_

_I don't wanna broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath without you babe_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you but let me just say_

_I don't wanna love you in no kinda way…_" Again, those lyrics were painfully true for Kurt. As much as his head protested, his heart stubbornly loved Noah Puckerman.

"_No, no, I don't wanna broken heart_

_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl…_"

Turing his car, Kurt swerved into the school parking lot and pulled up. With a sigh, he switched his music off then collected his bag as he gracefully climbed out of the driver's seat. Shutting the door and locking the car, he turned about to see Noah slamming his truck door shut then swaggering up to the school building.

Following several steps behind the jock, Kurt continued to quietly sing not even finding it strange that nobody seemed to hear him other than the Cheerio girls who danced gracefully behind him as he followed an oblivious Noah through the corridors.

"_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh_

_I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah_

_Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free_

_To spread my wings and fly away, away with you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_I don't wanna be without my baby_

_I don't wanna broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath without my baby_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you but let me just say_

_I don't wanna love you in no kinda way_

_No, no I don't wanna broken heart_

_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl, broken-hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl, no broken-hearted girl._"

Song finished, Kurt let out a sigh before pausing in the hall and watching Noah be swallowed up by the swarm of students and disappearing from sight.

**To Be Continued**

**Song is 'Broken-hearted Girl' by Beyonce**

**Please Review**

**Love and hugs IQR xxx**


	3. Icy Glares and Puppydog Eyes

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone : )**

**Oh and for the reviewers who asked whether Kurt and Puck will eventually get together… you'll have to read to find out lol**

**Chapter 3-Icy Glares and Puppy-dog Eyes**

That morning, Kurt's body worked on autopilot and he barely paid attention to his surroundings. His mind kept replaying over the events of the previous night, his memory echoing with Noah's parting words to him, 'Be like that then you whiny little bitch.'

Most of the time, being called a 'bitch' didn't bother Kurt in the slightest. In fact, it was a characteristic he often prided himself on. But when that word left Noah's lips, it pierced Kurt's chest and burned through his flesh, muscle and bone to poison his heart.

Even though distancing himself from Noah had been his intentions, having the Jewish teen be angry at him hurt Kurt terribly. He wanted to find his friend, apologise to him and beg for the forgiveness he wasn't sure he even deserved. But something, pride perhaps, prevented Kurt from seeking Noah out and making peace with him.

Instead, Kurt continued through the day with a feeling of agony clinging to him like a second skin as the phrase 'whiny little bitch' continued to sound in his head, replaying the venom in Noah's voice over and over, growing no less hurtful every time.

It wasn't until lunch time when Kurt and Noah's paths finally crossed. Upon seeing the muscular teen, Kurt froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Far too late, he ducked to hide behind the water fountain. Looking down, he spotted Noah's unmistakeable sneakers walking towards him. When those all too familiar pair of sneakers came to a stop, Kurt slowly followed his eyes up the strong legs and chiselled torso before his blue green orbs met Noah's brown irises.

From the feel of heat in his cheeks, Kurt guessed that he was blushing a little and he prayed the pink complexion would not clash with the blue of his sweater.

"Hey." Noah greeted quietly as he extended his hand to Kurt.

Not trusting himself to speak, Kurt settled for twitching the left corner of his mouth upwards in a semblance of a smile and cautiously placing his pale hand in Noah's larger one.

As their hands fitted together so perfectly as if they'd been designed for that very purpose, Kurt allowed himself to cherish the feel as the stronger boy pulled him to his feet. Although Noah didn't drop Kurt's hand immediately, he still let go far too soon for Kurt's liking.

If he only could, Kurt would have held onto Noah's hand for all of eternity. Well, he'd have held his hand for a longer time at least, then lead Noah's hand to other areas of his anatomy. In turn, Kurt would use his hands to explore Noah's body too, every inch of it. Of course, that would only ever be a fantasy.

Looking down at his hand that had sadly become Noah-less, Kurt treasured the tingling sensation that was still sparking in his fingertips and sizzling all the way through his palm and scorching sensuously up his arm.

"So," Noah said as he took a step closer to Kurt and leaned his hand against the wall looking down at the shorter male. "There's this stupid but incredibly sexy asshole I know." Kurt suppressed an eye-roll and contained a laugh as he quirked an eyebrow up at Noah waiting for him to continue. "He was kind of a douche to his best friend last night and he's really sorry and he'd really like to make it up to him."

"Interesting." Kurt replied as he straightened up. "It just so happens that I know of an incredibly intelligent and fashionably dressed young gentleman who would like to tell his asshole of a best friend to go to Hell." Noah's face fell slightly at these words and Kurt instantly wanted to remove that expression from his features. "Unfortunately he can't stay mad at this douche bag for very long and he's already forgiven him."

Noah grinned in response then loosely draped an arm across Kurt's slim shoulders and began guiding him down the hall.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me, babe." Noah told him smugly and Kurt made it a point to roll his eyes this time.

"Let it be known that as we speak I am mentally plotting ways to torture you." Kurt stated dryly which only made Noah chuckle.

It was with great ease that the two fell back into their well rehearsed pattern of being best friends. They seemed to come to a silent agreement not to mention what had happened the night before. Questions about what had Kurt so distant lately were also left unasked.

The two simply queued in the lunch line together then joined their fellow Gleeks at their usual table as they sat down to eat.

As they ate, Mike, Matt and Brittany stood up and danced around their table whilst Mercedes, Tina and Quinn sang for them. Finn used the table top as a drum kit to create a beat. Beside Finn, Santana was watching her friends perform with amusement in her eyes that she was trying to play off as disinterest.

Then there was Rachel sitting beside Artie babbling to him how they should all be rehearsing extra hard if they wanted to beat Vocal Adrenaline and win Regionals for a second year.

"Poor Artie." Kurt sighed sympathetically as he looked over at his wheelchair bound friend.

"Hey, rather him than us." Noah replied as he too shot a pityingly look towards the bespectacled boy who looked truly bored by whatever it was Rachel was ranting about.

Turning his focus back to the Glee members who were up singing and dancing, Kurt tried not to think about how close Noah was to him. Although they were both sat on separate seats, Kurt felt as though he might as well have been perched on Noah's lap. He could feel the other male's breath tickling the back of his neck and it caused a sheet of goose bumps to form on Kurt's flesh.

Trying to swallow down his desire for the other boy, Kurt daintily nibbled on his carrot sticks. He was vaguely aware of Noah mumbling something about how Kurt needed to eat more than 'rabbit food' before half a plate of fries was being pushed towards him.

"Eat some real food." Noah told him.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt swivelled in his seat slightly to face Noah properly. He opened his mouth with the intent on lecturing him about calories and diets but he'd barely spoken two words when Noah took the opportunity to force a ketchup covered fry in his mouth.

If anyone else had dared to do such a thing, Kurt would have spat the food back out at them before throwing a full-blown bitch fit. But when he met Noah's eye and saw that amused boyish grin, all he could think to do was swallow the fry and then eat another.

"That's better." Noah nodded approvingly as he watched Kurt chew down some more of his fries.

Kurt's only reply was to elbow Noah in the ribs.

When the others had finished singing and dancing they gathered their things before leaving. Artie also made a bid to escape from Rachel and as he rolled out of the cafeteria, Finn found himself with Rachel hanging on his arm and telling him all about her new ideas for New Directions. As they left, Kurt found himself alone with Noah sharing the Jewish boy's fries.

"Hey, you got something on your face." Noah informed him and Kurt instantly panicked.

"What? What is it? Where?" He asked frantically as he wiped a napkin all over his face hoping to get rid of whatever the 'something' was. "Is it gone?" Noah shook his head. "Oh this is disastrous, where is it?"

"Right there." Noah answered as he picked up a fry and used it to smear a blob of ketchup onto Kurt's pale cheek.

His eyes shined with mischief and he laughed at the horrified look that settled itself on Kurt's face.

"Noah!" Kurt cried shrilly as he used his bag to whack the other teen round the head. "How dare you? Have you any idea the damage you could cause to my skin?"

"Calm down, princess." Noah chuckled as he held Kurt's head in his hands keeping the other boy still. "I'll get it off." He leaned close then flicked his tongue out to lick the ketchup off of Kurt's face. "See, no harm done." He grinned as Kurt let out an exclamation of disgust.

"I hate you, Puckerman." Kurt grumbled though there was no real malice behind his words.

"Nah, you don't." Noah told him as he ruffled Kurt's hair, earning himself a surprisingly hard punch in the ribs. "Ow. You love me really."

Kurt didn't trust himself to give a verbal response so he settled for picking his things up and leading the way out with Noah following behind him rubbing his ribs. He knew that Noah had been joking with what he said, but the Jewish stud had unknowingly spoken the truth and it made Kurt a little flustered.

He walked briskly through the corridors hoping to get away from Noah so he could calm down a little for fear that he would give the truth away. Kurt was just glad none of the girls had been around to witness Noah jokingly saying that Kurt loved him because they would have probably guessed the truth from Kurt's reaction. In that moment, Kurt was immensely pleased that Noah wasn't the smartest being at McKinley High.

"Whoa, slow down." Noah called after him as he jogged to catch up. "I'm sorry I messed with the hair alright, it won't happen again."

"It better not." Kurt snapped at him as he twisted round to fix Noah with his iciest glare.

"Come on, babe, you know that evil eye doesn't work on me." Noah said.

Kurt huffed in response before storming off again.

"Kurt, don't be like that." Noah told him as he grabbed his shoulder and spun him round. "I'm sorry ok."

"Those puppy-dog eyes don't work on me." Kurt lied as Noah looked down at him adoringly with his lower lip jutted out into a pout. "No, not working." He said determinedly even as he felt his resolve become nothing other than a pile of goo at Noah's feet.

"Forgive me, baby?" Noah asked and before Kurt even answered a look of triumph crawled onto his face.

"Jerk." Kurt replied by way of an answer before allowing the other teen to drape his arm over him and lead him away.

When they'd first become friends and Noah started slinging his arm across Kurt's shoulders, Noah had always claimed it was just because Kurt was at a convenient height for him to lean on. Back then, Kurt hadn't particularly cared, he'd just accepted it like he accepted everything else with his surprising friendship with Noah. But now, having Noah walk alongside him like that was torture. To Kurt, it almost felt like they were a couple sometimes. After all, wasn't this what couples did? Of course, that was all just wishful thinking. Noah didn't see his actions to mean anything in a romantic sense. Besides, Kurt knew perfectly well that Noah would wrap his arms around the girls' shoulders too. He'd even throw his arm around Rachel's shoulders on occasion. That was just the way Noah was. It didn't mean anything.

"Hey, you ok?" Noah asked as he looked down at the shorter boy.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Kurt answered as he forced on a smile.

"Dunno." Noah replied as he surveyed Kurt carefully, as though trying to work out the enigma that was Kurt Hummel.

As they walked, Kurt could feel Noah's eyes watching him searchingly and he made a mental note to be more cautious. Although Noah was nowhere near to guessing the truth about Kurt's feelings, he was smart enough to know that something was wrong and being the friend that he was, Noah would try to work it out. From now on, Kurt would certainly have to be a lot more careful if he wanted his feelings for Noah to remain secret.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. And So I Die

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any of the songs featured**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, hope you like : D**

**Chapter 4-And So I Die **

Dreams were a beautiful yet heartbreaking thing, Kurt decided as he woke up one Saturday morning to the sound of his alarm. He had dreamt of Noah again that night and it had felt oh so real.

They had been rehearsing for Glee club when Kurt had noticed Noah was gazing right at him as he sang. The others had noticed it too and they'd all fallen silent, even Rachel had closed her mouth to listen, as Noah softly sang of his love for Kurt. When the music had finished, Noah had placed his guitar aside and moved towards Kurt. Almost shyly, Noah had reached his hand out to brush Kurt's bangs out of his eyes.

As Kurt swallowed nervously, Noah had stepped closer, his musky scent filling Kurt's nostrils to the point where he could almost taste it.

"Noah?" Kurt had asked shakily as he looked up into the taller teen's eyes.

"You're beautiful." Noah had told him in an awestruck voice as he gently held Kurt's face with his fingertips as though seeing him for the first time.

With the sound of his own heartbeat thudding in his ears, Kurt's eyes had fluttered closed of their own accord and he felt himself being dipped down low in Noah's arms before he felt the other boy's breath mingling with his own.

His dry lips were then moistened as Noah's pressed against his own before softly pulling back. Blinking his eyes open, Kurt had then looked up to see a smiling Noah who looked somewhat angelic being bathed by the light overhead.

The rest of the Glee club applauded softly and the girls simpered about how cute the two of them looked whilst Mr. Schue joyously muttered something in Spanish.

After setting him back on his feet, Noah had slipped Kurt's hand into his and laced their fingers together. Staring adoringly at Kurt, Noah had then led them out of the choir room and they walked through the corridors of McKinley with their heads held high as the rest of the student body parted ways for them.

Reaching the school entrance, Noah had lifted Kurt into the air and twirled him around before holding him close and claiming his lips in another kiss.

"I love you." Kurt had breathed.

Grinning, Noah had opened his mouth, perhaps to confess that he loved Kurt too, but before the words left his lips Kurt was being pulled back to reality.

A now fully awake Kurt Hummel groaned into his pillow, cursing his wretched alarm clock for disturbing yet another wonderful dream. It was times like these when Kurt found himself wishing he could just sleep forever, that way, Noah would always be in his arms just how he desperately wanted him to be.

Alas, one could not sleep endlessly when they had to meet their girlfriends for a shopping spree.

Forcing himself out of the pleasant warmth of his bed, Kurt padded barefooted to his adjoining bathroom with his morning wood making itself known between his legs.

Stepping into his shower, he turned the dial so that a cold spray came gushing out of the shower-head, helping Kurt with his problem.

When his erection had deflated, Kurt turned up the temperature of the water then took up his lime scented shower-gel and squeezed a generous amount of the product onto his hand before lathering his body with it. After rubbing it all over, he washed it off and watched the foam disappear down the drain before he reached for his lemon scented shampoo and massaged it into his hair. Once he'd rinsed the shampoo out, he rubbed in his lemon scented conditioner before rinsing that out of his hair also.

Satisfied that he was clean, Kurt titled his head back and allowed the warm water to beat down gently on his face and cascade down his body. As the water droplets tickled his skin, he bent his head down low and shook the water out of his eyes before singing to himself.

"_Superstar, where you from? How's it going?_

_I know you got a clue what you're doing_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you getting' more than just a re-up_

_Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby_

_You, you-you are, you, you-you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I-I know just-just what you are are-are_

_You got me goin'_

_You're oh so charmin'_

_But I can't do it_

_You womanizer…_"

As he trailed off from singing and started humming the tune instead, Kurt rolled his eyes as he thought of how appropriate the song was for Noah. The Jewish stud truly was a womanizer having bedded most of the female population of McKinley High not to mention the majority of students' mums and the unhappily married women of Lima.

Shutting the shower off, Kurt carefully stepped out and wrapped one towel around his slim hips before using another to gently dry his hair.

He then stepped into his bedroom only to let out an undignified squeak when he found Noah lounged comfortably on his bed looking as though he owned the damn place.

"Hey, babe." He greeted as he looked up from the back of a DVD case he was reading. "Your dad let me in. Can I borrow this?" He asked waving the DVD case at him. "Thanks." He said before Kurt even replied.

Feeling very exposed wearing nothing other than a towel and a pink blush, Kurt quickly grabbed his dressing gown off of the back of the bathroom door and hastily pulled it on and tied it up. His hand then flew up to flatten his wet hair hoping that he didn't look too much of a mess in front of the boy he secretly pined for.

Before Kurt could even ask his friend why he was over so early, Noah was telling him all about a girl he'd met who was apparently 'ridiculously cute'.

As Noah gushed about this girl, Kurt felt his heart clench painfully and he was almost sure he could feel the lonely organ bleeding pitifully.

"Honestly, Kurt, she's so amazing." Noah praised with a twinkle in his eye that was making Kurt's skin burn. "You're gonna love her."

"Oh." Kurt replied as he forced himself to attempt to feign happiness for his friend. "What's her name?"

"Leanne." Noah replied, rolling his tongue around those two syllables as though they were heavenly.

"Leanne." Kurt repeated, speaking the name with a great deal less enthusiasm, finding himself with a sour taste left on his tongue.

When Noah proceeded to sing this Leanne girl's praises, Kurt smiled occasionally and laughed and nodded in all the right places as he moved to his wardrobe and found himself something to wear. He ended up picking out shirt and pants in charcoal colours to represent his mournful mood.

He then locked himself in the bathroom to dress, Noah's voice drifting in through the gap where the door met the floor as he continued to talk about Leanne.

Stepping back into his basement bedroom, Kurt crossed over to his vanity and began the task of applying all his products to his face and combing his hair into submission.

As he worked, Kurt found his hand shaking and he had to remind himself to take calming breaths. Luckily for him, Noah was too wrapped up in all things Leanne to notice Kurt's troubles.

When he deemed himself presentable, Kurt informed Noah that he had to go and meet Quinn and Mercedes at the mall. Nodding, Noah grabbed the DVD he had been looking at then followed Kurt upstairs where Kurt grabbed himself an apple then tossed a candy bar to Noah.

"Later, Burt." Noah called in farewell as they passed Burt on the way out.

"Puck, Kurt." Burt acknowledged. "Stay out of trouble."

The two teenagers walked down the Hummel drive together before coming to a pause.

"I should meet the girls." Kurt said inclining his head towards his shiny car.

"Right." Noah nodded. "I've gotta go meet, Leanne." That excited grin formed on his face again and the sight made Kurt feel sick. "Wish me luck yeah."

"Yeah, luck." Kurt replied quietly as he watched Noah all but skip towards his truck then drive off, unknowingly taking another piece of Kurt's wounded heart with him.

Strapping himself into his own car, Kurt drove in the direction of the mall with his stereo turned up loud so he could block out the sounds of his heart breaking and the pathetic whimpers that were escaping through his trembling lips as he sobbed.

He fiddled with the stereo a little before pausing on an old song, one he recognised as being one of his mum's favourites when she'd been alive. Tears still slipping down his face, Kurt sang along.

"_What do you get when you fall in love?_

_A guy with a pin to burst your bubble_

_That's what you get for all your trouble._

_I'll never fall in love again._

_I'll never fall in love again…_"

As he sang, his tears eased up a little but the pain in his heart did not lessen.

"_What do you get when you kiss a guy?_

_You get enough germs to catch pneumonia_

_After you do, he'll never phone ya._

_I'll never fall in love again._

_I'll never fall in love again._"

Pulling up into the car park of the mall, Kurt switched the music off then checked his reflection in the mirror. When he was sure that there was no sign that he had been crying, he stepped out of his vehicle and pulled his cell phone from his pocket to call Mercedes and ask where she and Quinn were.

After a brief conversation, Kurt hung up the phone and made his way to meet his girlfriends outside Hot Topic. He greeted the two girls with a hug and kisses to the cheek before they all linked arms and made their way around the busy shopping centre.

Soon enough, the trio were all laden with shopping bags filled with new designer clothes and stylish accessories.

"Ok, I need to eat." Mercedes announced before leading the way to the food court as Quinn grumbled something about having sore feet due to the high heels she was wearing.

The three made their way to the nearest McDonalds, the two girls having to manhandle Kurt into entering the fast food joint as he shrieked about calories and high fat foods.

Unable to win the argument against the two girls, Kurt resigned himself to having to deal with an unhealthy lunch for one day which he would have to work off with extensive exercise later.

They'd barely sat down with their meals when a familiar voice called out Kurt's name. Looking to his left, Kurt spotted Noah making his way towards their table with a girl he took to be Leanne following behind him.

Trying to keep a scowl off of his face, Kurt made room for the two to join them at their table.

"Hey, this is Leanne." Noah introduced. "Leanne, this is Quinn, Mercedes and my best friend Kurt."

"Hey, lovely to meet you." Leanne smiled.

Not trusting himself to speak, Kurt pulled his drink towards him and sucked the liquid up through the straw. As the others fell into a friendly discussion, the two girls doing their best to make Leanne feel welcome, Kurt took the time to look the girl over.

To his dismay, she was quite pretty. When Noah had spoken of her earlier, he had hoped that maybe she had hairy legs or a facial disfigurement of some kind or indeed anything to make him feel better. In truth, Kurt thought Leanne looked somewhat similar to himself. She had the same body shape as him, the girl didn't seem to have much going on in the boob department either, Kurt noted. The complexion of her skin was also incredibly similar to Kurt's and though her hair was longer than Kurt's falling to just below her chin, it was almost the same colour. Her eyes were different though. They were a boring brown colour, mud, Kurt thought. Yet despite the minor differences, Kurt was sure this girl could easily pass for being his twin.

He wondered if the girl's noticed how similar he and Leanne looked but he didn't dare to ask when Noah was around. Still, he found a small bubble of hope beginning to swell inside of him. If Noah was dating girls that looked so much like him, maybe that meant Noah subconsciously had feelings for him, feelings of the romantic sort. However, as Noah leaned in and kissed those undoubtedly girl lips, Kurt felt the bubble of hope burst.

Unable to stand the sight, Kurt excused himself and hurried off to take refuge in the rest room. Standing at the sink, he faced his reflection and willed himself to calm down and to put his jealousy aside.

After looking around himself to ensure he was alone, Kurt opened his mouth and watched the misery on the face of his mirror image as he sang.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in…_"

"Kurt, you ok, babe?" Noah's voice called out before his body appeared around the door.

Quickly turning the facet on and washing his hands, Kurt gave the other teen a nod.

"So what do you think?" Noah asked as he came to stand behind Kurt. "She's pretty cool huh?"

Biting down on his bottom lip so he wouldn't say what he really thought of Leanne, Kurt nodded before drying his hands then following Noah back to their table where the three girls were waiting.

As Kurt sat down opposite Leanne, the slender girl smiled at him sweetly and Kurt was filled with a mad desire to grab the back of her head then force her face down into her meal. Luckily for her, he resisted and settled for returning her smile with a false one of his own.

Upon returning home, Kurt busied himself with putting all his new shopping away and bitching about Noah's new girlfriend under his breath.

Needing to unleash his feelings somehow, Kurt seated himself at his desk and pulled a sparkly pen and a notepad to himself then introducing ink to paper as he wrote a poem:

_My ears bleed,  
Every time you mention her name,  
Such hurtful syllables,  
Leanne, how sour a sound,  
The taste of her name sickens my tongue.  
And so I cry._

My eyes burn,  
Every time you look upon her,  
Such sickening beauty,  
Leanne, how vicious a vision,  
The sight of her face stings my irises.  
And so I cry.

My hands bruise,  
Every time you kiss and touch her,  
Such painful caresses,  
Leanne, how corrupt a contact,  
The feel of her presence scorches my skin.  
And so I cry.

My heart breaks,  
Every time you show her love,  
Such agonizing emotion,  
Leanne, how fierce a feeling,  
The love you show her slaughters my heart.  
And so I die.

Setting his pen down, Kurt re-read what he had written before tearing the sheet of paper out of his notepad then screwing it into a ball and tossing it into the trashcan so that no-one, especially Noah, could ever get the chance to read it.

**To Be Continued**

**Songs are:**

'**Womanizer' by Britney Spears**

'**I'll never fall in love again' by The Carpenters**

'**I'm not that girl' from Wicked**

**The poem featured was written by me**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. You've Got A Friend

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any songs ok people**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody, it is much appreciated. Here's a quick little chapter for ya, a bit shorter than the others I think but I think it's really sweet**

**Chapter 5-You've Got A Friend**

Despite the appalling mess that was Noah's bedroom, Kurt was always able to bring himself to set foot inside the untidy room. He had even learnt how to tolerate the smell. In fact, Kurt considered himself to be immune to the stench of dirty socks and underpants that were strewn all across the carpet. How long the dirty clothing items had been there was a mystery, one that would probably remain unanswered. As well as dirty laundry, there were also a number of dirty cups and plates along with some pizza boxes that probably had mouldy and rotting food hiding inside them. Still, none of that mattered to Kurt. He simply danced his way through the mess before landing on the relative safety of Noah's bed.

"Careful." Noah warned as he cracked open his bedroom window to tempt in some fresh air. "Sheets are probably still damp from my morning jack-off."

"Too much information." Kurt cringed as he tried to abandon thoughts of Noah pleasuring himself on the bed he was now sat upon.

But as Kurt would tell anyone, he could withstand Noah's messiness. He could even put up with Noah's depressed mother who burst into tears every half an hour over the most ridiculous things. Kurt didn't even mind playing dolls with Noah's sister to keep the little girl occupied whenever Noah comforted his mother through one of her more severe depressive outbursts.

However, when it came to Leanne, Kurt had to draw a line. He and Noah had plans to hang out together, as best friends, yet it seemed that Leanne had decided to invite herself over and was now complaining about the state of the room.

It was true that what she said was completely right and Kurt silently agreed that the task of picking up ones dirty underwear was not as difficult as Noah seemed to think it was, but that didn't give Leanne the right to tell him what to do. So what if Noah's bedroom looked like a stampede of animals had stormed through it? Who cared if there was so much mess on the floor that you couldn't even see what colour the carpet was? It wasn't just your average teenage boy mess, it was Noah's mess and disgusting as it was, Kurt liked it.

Leanne, however, did not approve and after wrinkling her nose in disgust she set about tidying the room with Noah looking at her as if she was mad and Kurt secretly hoping she'd catch some incurable disease from whatever horrors may be lurking under Noah's bed.

After shrieking when she came into contact with a dead spider, Leanne turned to the two boys and asked, or more accurately ordered, for them to help her clean up.

Though Noah let out a groan, he obediently helped to tidy his room. Kurt on the other hand refused and told Noah he'd see him later before he left. He was just about to exit through the front door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, expecting to see Noah, but came face to face with his mother instead.

The woman looked tired and there was an unhealthy looking greyish tint to her skin. Kurt made a mental note to have a word with her about skin products and such at some point, preferably when she was in one of her more cheerful moods.

"I don't like her." Mrs. Puckerman stated simply as she looked towards the ceiling where Leanne was scrambling around Noah's bedroom in an effort to clean it up.

With that said, Mrs. Puckerman squeezed Kurt's shoulder before wandering back into the living room to sit in front of the television. Feeling pleased that he was not the only one who didn't like Leanne, Kurt left the house.

As well as being able to deal with Noah's messiness, Kurt had also learned to cope with Noah's unpredictability. Sometimes, usually when Kurt was deep in slumber, he'd receive a call from his friend in the middle of the night. Today was one of those occasions and Kurt found his dreams being interrupted by his Lady GaGa ring tone.

Groaning slightly, Kurt clicked on his bedside lamp then pulled his cell phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Noah." He said sleepily.

"Hey, sorry I woke you." Noah apologised.

"It's fine." Kurt assured him. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing." Noah replied. "I just needed to hear your voice."

Kurt felt his tummy flutter at those words and he couldn't help the ridiculous grin that spread across his face.

"Tell me what's wrong." Kurt encouraged gently, sincerely hoping that Noah was about to complain how completely wretched Leanne obviously was.

To Kurt's dismay, derogatory words about Leanne did not come. Instead, Noah mumbled something about finding things difficult at home with his sister's constant need for attention and his mother's continuous breakdowns. Kurt sighed in sympathy not knowing what to say to make his friend feel better. And even though he felt bad that Noah was obviously hurting, he couldn't help but feel flattered that Noah had chosen to call him over his new girlfriend.

"Kurt?" Noah asked in a quiet voice sounding shy and insecure. "Could you…" The Jewish boy trailed off letting out a heavy sigh but Kurt stayed quiet waiting for him to say something further. "It's nothing. Forget it."

"No, tell me." Kurt replied gently. "What do you need? You know I'll do anything for you, Noah." He bit down on his lower lip to prevent himself from saying anything else that could potentially lead to him accidentally revealing the truth about his feelings for his best friend.

"I just… it's stupid." Noah said and Kurt could envision the other male gripping at his hair right now. "Could you just maybe… sing to me?" Noah asked.

"Of course." Kurt answered him with a soft smile that the other couldn't see but Kurt hoped he could hear the smile in his tone of voice. "What song would you like?"

"Anything, babe." Noah breathed and from what he could hear through the phone, it sounded to Kurt as though Noah was settling down on his bed. "Just the sound of your voice helps me relax, you know. Man I sound like such a pussy."

"You do not." Kurt told him with a roll of his eyes as he tried to think of something to sing to the other boy. "Ok, here you go."

Clearing his throat, Kurt made himself comfortable before softly serenading the teen on the other end of the phone.

"_When you're down and troubled_

_And you need some love and care_

_And nothin', nothin' is goin' right_

_Close your eyes and think of me_

_And soon I will be there_

_To brighten up even your darkest night_

_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come runnin' to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you have to do is call_

_And I'll be there_

_You've got a friend…_"

Pausing to take a breath, Kurt listened carefully and heard Noah let out a contented sigh. Shifting his head on the pillow to get comfier, Kurt continued to sing the song.

"_If the sky above you_

_Grows dark and full of clouds_

_And that ol' north wind begins to blow_

_Keep your head together_

_And call my name out loud_

_Soon you'll hear me knockin' at your door_

_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come runnin' to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you have to do is call_

_And I'll be there_

_Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?_

_When people can be so cold_

_They'll hurt you, yes, and desert you_

_And take your soul if you let them_

_Oh, but don't you let them…_"

Listening carefully, Kurt could just make out the faint sound of Noah's steady breathing. It seemed the other teen had finally drifted off to sleep. Smiling fondly as he thought of his friend, Kurt sang the final chorus.

"_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come runnin' to see you again_

_Oh ya baby, winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you have to do is call_

_And I'll be there_

_You've got a friend._"

Listening once more for the sound of Noah's breathing, Kurt hung up the phone and placed it back on his bedside table and turned off the lamp, leaving his basement bedroom in total darkness.

**To Be Continued**

**Song = 'You've got a friend' by Carole King**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Out Of My Head

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any lyrics **

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much, it really means a lot to me**

**Chapter 6-Out of My Head**

Four months, that was how long Noah and Leanne had been together, and for four whole months Kurt had been desperately wishing for them to break up.

He hardly got to spend any quality time with his best friend anymore; Leanne seemed to be taking over Noah's life. If one of the Glee members organised a get-together of some kind, either Noah would bring Leanne along and they'd stay for a few minutes before she complained she was bored and insisted they leave, or Noah wouldn't come at all because Leanne wanted them to do something else.

Noah even had to miss Santana's birthday party because Leanne wasn't in the mood for socializing and she didn't want Noah to go without her because she apparently didn't trust him with Santana. Kurt found this piece of information out during one of Noah's late night phone calls.

Although he never voiced it to Noah, it infuriated him greatly. In perfect honesty, Kurt could understand Leanne not trusting Santana, especially given Noah and Santana's history, but despite whether she trusted Santana or not, Leanne should at least trust Noah.

It was ridiculous; Noah was hardly allowed to do anything without Leanne's say so anymore. If he spent too much time around other girls then she'd get suspicious and accuse him of cheating. If he spent too much time hanging with guys she'd throw a tantrum over how he wasn't paying enough attention to her.

Noah's mum didn't like Leanne, neither did Noah's sister. The rest of the Glee club had all liked her well enough when they first met her but after a few weeks they too came to despise her, though nobody detested her more than Kurt.

He was intensely jealous of her relationship with Noah, the longest relationship Noah had ever been in as a matter of fact, but his envy wasn't his only reason for hating her very existence. Even from a friend's point of view, he couldn't stand the way she treated Noah.

On many occasions, Noah had phoned or texted in the middle of the night complaining about Leanne. Being the good friend he was, Kurt listened patiently then suggested that he break up with her if she wasn't making him happy. But every time he said such a thing Noah would become defensive and start babbling about how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

Love, such a pleasant word, in fact it was one of Kurt's favourites. It rolled off the tongue so beautifully in his opinion, yet when he heard that word slip from Noah's mouth as he spoke of Leanne, it sounded truly horrid.

At first, Kurt had hoped Noah would be over his Leanne infatuation as soon as he got his leg over. Sadly, that was not the case. Noah got the girl into bed of course, nobody could resist such a good-looking stud, but unlike most of the other girls he had bedded, Noah didn't break up with her immediately after. He stayed with her and no doubt took her to bed more times than Kurt would like to think about.

He knew what Noah's reputation was, knew he wouldn't keep it in his pants for long. It would only be a matter of time before he and Leanne gave in to teenage hormones. Kurt had known this from the start, he wasn't a complete fool. Yet he tried to kid himself into believing that it hadn't happened between them for a long time. However, some time during their third month of dating, Kurt could not live in his denial any longer.

He had arranged to spend a Saturday afternoon at Noah's so the two of them could do homework and work on a Glee assignment. Leanne had been there when the two made the arrangements so she knew exactly what time Kurt would be arriving at her boyfriend's house.

When Kurt got there and knocked on the door, he was left waiting on the doorstep longer than usual. When Noah finally opened the door, he was topless, panting slightly and covered in sweat. At first, Kurt had innocently thought the boy had simply been working out, but then he heard Leanne's girlish laugh and looked up to see her at the top of the stairs with Noah's bed sheets wrapped round her.

The sight was beyond painful but Kurt couldn't look away. His eyes kept drinking in the sight of her stood there after clearly being expertly fucked by the boy he was hopelessly in love with. It felt to Kurt as though somebody was forcibly keeping his eyes open and pouring acid into his eyes, burning the sight into his memory.

She had planned it, of this Kurt was certain. He had no physical or visible proof but his instincts told him that she'd done it deliberately. Whether that meant Leanne had worked out how Kurt truly felt about Noah, he didn't know. It was highly probable that she was simply just a cold-heartless bitch.

Eventually, Kurt managed to pull his eyes away. He apologised for interrupting and told Noah he'd see him at school before hurrying away, ignoring Noah calling out to him.

That night, Kurt had once again cried for hours over his best friend who was unknowingly breaking his heart.

Now, a month later, Kurt found himself alone with Noah. Something that was very rare since he'd been seeing Leanne. The couple's four month anniversary was coming up that weekend and Noah had asked for Kurt's help. He was going to take Leanne to a posh and very expensive restaurant. He'd been saving his money up for a while so he'd be able to afford it. He'd asked for Kurt to help him find something suitable to wear and for his advice on what type of flowers he should get her.

Kurt was sorely tempted to suggest he get her a Venus Fly Trap or a Cactus but he managed to restrain himself and advised Noah to play it safe with a bouquet of roses, secretly hoping that the girl was deathly allergic.

"Thanks for helping me out." Noah said as he admired himself in the mirror after Kurt had selected him an appropriate outfit. "I look good right."

"Very handsome." Kurt replied honestly, earning himself a wide grin in response. "Leanne's a lucky girl." He said out loud, though in his head he was thinking something along the lines of 'Leanne's a manipulative little bitch'.

"Hell yeah she is." Noah commented arrogantly. "I mean I'm so damn hot I sometimes wish I could date myself. But seriously, I'm the lucky one. After all those hot but boring girls I fooled around with, I've finally found one who isn't just beautiful, but she's smart, she's funny, she has a great personality. She's amazing."

Kurt couldn't help it, he let out a snort of disbelief and Noah looked at him oddly before demanding to know what his problem was.

"Nothing, Noah." Kurt sighed. "Have fun with Little Miss Perfect on Saturday."

He stood up to leave but Noah latched hold of his arm preventing him from doing so.

"Do you have a problem with my girlfriend, Kurt?" Noah asked. "Because if you do then that is not cool."

"Do you really care to know the truth?" Kurt asked and Noah nodded. "Very well. I can't stand her. I hate her ok? Every time I think of her I feel like vomiting. Whenever I see you with her, I feel an overwhelming urge to punch her in the face. If I walked by a lake and saw her drowning, I wouldn't try to help, I'd probably hold her head under and watch the bitch drown."

"That's it, get the fuck out!" Noah snapped making Kurt flinch. "Leanne's my girl; you don't get to talk about her that way. Go on, go!"

"Fine, I'm gone!" Kurt yelled back before rushing out of the house, feeling pretty certain that he'd left a piece of his heart lying unloved on Noah's bedroom floor.

It was nearly three weeks before Kurt and Noah spoke again. Things were awkward at first, but soon enough Noah was apologising. Kurt lied and said he was sorry too and the taller teen pulled him in for a hug and Kurt cherished the feel, breathing in the smell of the other boy's intoxicating scent.

They met up later that day and went to the cinema together. Kurt allowed Noah to choose the film and they ended up watching some horror movie. Noah of course was all brave and manly; Kurt on the other hand was absolutely terrified and kept grabbing Noah's hand out of fear, much to the Jewish boy's amusement.

At one particularly tense part, Kurt let out a high-pitched shriek and turned to bury his face in the crook of Noah's neck. Chuckling softly at him, Noah wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back gently. When Kurt finally found the courage to face the screen again, Noah kept his arm around him for comfort.

The film finished and the two left together talking about what they'd just watched. To Kurt, it almost felt like they were on a date. Noah even dropped him off at home then opened the truck door for him and walked him up his garden path.

As they stood together on the doorstep laughing amicably with one another, Kurt even dared to hope that the other boy might just lean in kiss him. However, his fantasies were dashed when Noah's cell phone rang. Looking down at the screen, Noah announced that it was Leanne before he answered and then headed back to his truck without a proper goodbye.

Feeling yet another crack be made to his already mutilated heart, Kurt let himself inside his house and muttered a half-hearted 'hello' to his dad before heading down to his basement.

He barely had chance to begin wallowing in his misery, something he was well practiced at since he had first met Leanne, before his dad was knocking lightly on his door then stepping inside, an expression of concern on his face.

"Kurt, is everything ok?" Burt asked gently.

Kurt was determined to keep himself together and stay strong, but his attempt lasted for all of two seconds before he broke down and cried in his dad's arms.

Startled, Burt blinked in surprise before hugging his boy back and whispering reassuring words in his ear.

He didn't question his son over what had him so upset, knowing that Kurt would tell him when he was good and ready. He simply held his boy as he cried, comforting him as best as he could until Kurt regained his composure and politely asked to be left alone.

Looking at his reflection, Kurt was mildly distraught to see his eyes were red and puffy and his nose was red and blotchy from where he'd been crying. Normally, he would hasten to apply make-up and concealer to improve his look and disguise all signs of recent tears, but as it was, he simply didn't have the energy.

He flopped stomach-down onto his soft mattress and curled up on his bed holding tight to his favourite pillow. Turning onto his back, he held the pillow close to his chest and looked to his bedside table where he had a photograph of himself and Noah in a silver frame. In the photo, Noah was stood behind Kurt with both arms draped over his shoulders. Kurt had his head tilted back slightly so they were looking at each other rather than the camera, both of them smiling. Kurt loved that photo; they looked more than just friends in it. They looked like a couple. Of course, appearances can be deceptive. It was not he who was hold protectively in Noah's strong arms, instead it was Leanne.

He knew Noah wasn't his, knew he never would be and he knew he should move on. But he didn't think that would ever be possible. Noah was everything he wanted and more, and even though he'd probably never have him, he was sure his devotion would never subside.

"_Guess mine is not the first heart broken…_" Kurt sang softly to himself, his misery chewing at his insides.

"_My eyes are not the first to cry,_

_I'm not the first to know,_

_There's just no getting over you._

_You know, I'm just a fool who's willing,_

_To sit around and wait for you,_

_But baby can't you see,_

_There's nothing else for me to do._

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you._

_But now, there's nowhere to hide,_

_Since you pushed my love aside,_

_I'm out of my head,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you._

_My head is saying, 'Fool, forget him',_

_My heart is saying, 'Don't let go',_

_Hold on to the end,_

_That's what I intend to do._

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you._

_But now, there's nowhere to hide,_

_Since you pushed my love aside,_

_I'm out of my head,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you._"

He finished singing and was attacked with another bout of tears.

**To Be Continued**

**Song = ****'Hopelessly Devoted To You'-Olivia Newton-John **

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Alcohol And Break Downs

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee ok people**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, and some of you have asked more than once whether this will remain a one-sided thing or if Kurt and Noah will eventually get together, well, you'll just have to keep on reading if you want to find out.**

**Chapter 7-Alcohol and Break Downs **

In his short sixteen and a half years of life, Kurt had never really tasted alcohol. He'd had a few sips of wine at some relatives wedding once, and there was of course the time when April Rhodes had gotten him drunk, but other than that, Kurt's experiences with alcohol were limited.

That was probably why it only took a few shots of Vodka and a couple bottles of some girly drink to get him drunk.

Getting drunk certainly wasn't something he planned to happen that night, but happen it did. He'd merely woken up that Saturday morning with the intent of going shopping with Mercedes when Noah had invited them to go bowling.

The entire Glee club met up at the bowling alley as did, to Kurt's disgust, Leanne. As soon as Kurt made his way over to them with Mercedes on his arm, he was positive that Leanne turned a murderous gaze on him. Rather than glare back, Kurt settled for giving her a huge smile as if he was truly pleased to be in her company.

As they all changed their shoes for the ugly-looking bowling footwear, Kurt accidentally crushed Leanne's toes when she was barefooted. He apologised for his clumsiness before selecting himself a purple bowling ball.

Although he'd been bowling a few times, usually with Mercedes and her family, Kurt really wasn't very good at it. He could bowl the ball down the gutter without any trouble, it was knocking the pins down he had trouble with.

After yet another failed attempt to hit any of the pins, Noah laughed at him good-naturedly before coming up behind him and teaching him how to bowl properly.

Following Noah's advice, Kurt bowled the ball down the alley again and watched in delight as he successfully knocked down eight of the ten pins. A triumphant smile on his face, he spun round to thank Noah with a hug, catching a mutinous glare from a jealous looking Leanne as he did so. He grinned wider as he locked eyes with the girl he so despised and travelled his hand down Noah's back, letting it rest just above the Jewish boy's arse.

Seeing this, Leanne huffed in outrage before storming off to collect her own shoes back then leaving the premises.

Groaning slightly, Noah took after her. He was gone for about ten minutes before he returned. Mike casually asked what had happened with Leanne but Noah had simply shaken his head indicating that he didn't care to discuss it.

After they finished their bowling game, which to the surprise of many was won by Brittany, most of the group headed off home. However, Kurt, Noah and Brittany ended up going back to Santana's house which was empty because her parents were away for the weekend.

Using his fake ID, Noah went to the nearest shop and got them some alcohol before returning.

The four of them were having fun as they drank, danced and sang. At some point, Kurt began teasing Noah, telling the larger boy that he had a small dick.

Highly offended, Noah defended the size of his ego, Santana taking his side and agreeing that Noah was very well endowed. Strangely, Kurt found that he didn't care that Santana had seen Noah's penis, well more than seen, maybe it was the alcohol that made him not care. Still, he continued to insist that Noah was probably very small and his badassness was his way of trying to compensate for that unfortunate fact.

Eventually, his playful taunts got to Noah and the boy shoved his pants down to prove to Kurt that he certainly wasn't small.

As he was greeted with the sight of Noah's semi-erect cock merely a few inches from his face, Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"Told you I was big." Noah smirked before pulling his pants up again.

A little later, Brittany had convinced Noah to wear one of Santana's mother's dresses. Shockingly, it looked reasonably good on him, though that probably _was_ an affect of the alcohol.

The four were talking and laughing over some of the most recent gossip circulating around McKinley High when Noah's cell phone rang. Just by seeing the look on the boy's face, Kurt guessed that it was Leanne. Noah left the room to take the call, leaving an air of awkwardness around Kurt and the two girls.

They heard snatches of what was clearly an argument between Noah and his psycho girlfriend. When Noah returned, he punched his fist into the wall and seethed a string of swearwords.

Brittany cowered behind Kurt, not liking the angry side of Noah. Santana launched to her feet and whirled Noah round by his shoulders and snapped at him to calm down. For one horrifying second, Kurt thought Noah might hit her; instead he did something that Kurt found to be a whole lot worse. He cried.

As Santana was already on her feet, she embraced the crying teen and treated him with surprising tenderness. The two rejoined Kurt and Brittany on the sofa and soon enough Santana and Brittany were sobbing too.

Sitting there with his three friends and trying to comfort them as best as he could, all Kurt could think of was how long it would be until he broke down crying.

Somehow, Kurt managed to last at least another hour or so before the need to shed some tears became overpowering. Disentangling himself from Brittany, he headed upstairs under the pretence of needing the toilet. However, he could not fool his best friend and Noah followed him up and gathered him in his arms.

"Just let it out, babe." Noah said gently and Kurt was soon crying hysterically onto Noah's shoulder as they knelt together on Santana's bathroom floor.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologised through his tears feeling ashamed of his breakdown. "I don't mean to be so pathetic."

"Ssh, you're not." Noah soothed as he continued to rub Kurt's back.

"I am." Kurt sniffed. "So stupid and so weak."

"Hey, look at me." Noah insisted lifting Kurt's face up and brushing a tear away with the pad of his thumb. "You are not weak, ok? You are one of the strongest people I know. Now what are you crying for?"

Turning his head away to wipe away the last of his tears, Kurt replied that it was nothing.

"Ballshit." Noah said dryly turning Kurt's face back to him and looking him in the eye. "Tell me, what's got you upset?"

"Why do I have to be gay, Noah?" Kurt asked pitifully as another tear leaked from his eye. "Why can't I be like everybody else?"

"Oi, don't you talk like that." Noah answered holding Kurt's face in his hands lightly. "You are who you are, and you be fucking proud of it alright. Don't listen to any of the shit other people have to say. You're better than all of them and don't you forget it."

Kurt smiled weakly and nodded and Noah smiled back at him before running a hand lightly through Kurt's bangs.

"Here, give me a kiss." Noah said before leaning in and pecking Kurt lightly on the lips.

As Kurt sat stunned at having received his first kiss, the two girls knocked on the bathroom door asking if they were ok. Noah called out that it was ok for them to come in and they soon stepped inside, not suspecting for a second that Kurt had previously been a crying wreck in Noah's arms.

A sly smile stretched onto Brittany's face and the blonde soon had hold of the shower head. Turning it on, she sprayed the other three with water, making Kurt and Santana shriek from the cold whilst Noah just laughed before wrestling the shower head off of her and spraying her with it.

After their little water fight, they headed back downstairs and talked and laughed some more before the two girls fell asleep together on the couch.

Noah and Kurt on the other hand stayed awake the entire night, talking in whispers about anything that came to their mind. They were sat in the armchair together; Kurt on Noah's lap with the older boy's strong arms wrapped around him and what Noah assured Kurt was his cell phone digging into his back.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. Why Won't You?

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any songs**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, it may or may not interest you to know that this story is strongly based on my own personal experiences being in love with your clueless best friend. Except I'm not gay and I'm a girl. And I'm not in school anymore. And obviously the whole Glee club thing is different. But basically, I'm Kurt, my best friend is Puck and Leanne, oh that bitch is all too fucking real lol.**

**Chapter 8-Why Won't You?**

They broke up. After six and a half months, Noah and Leanne were no more. She had put an end to their relationship and a devastated Noah had come knocking on Kurt's door in need of a shoulder to cry on. Well, he didn't actually cry and Kurt would never have let _anyone _cry on that particular silk shirt.

Still, Noah did need the company of his best friend in his moment of heartbreak. He didn't explain why Leanne called an end to things and Kurt didn't need to hear it. He was just immensely pleased that Noah was single again.

Of course, that didn't mean Noah would suddenly look at Kurt in a different light and that the two would end up together and live happily ever after. Kurt was well aware of that. Although he had a soft spot for Walt Disney Classics and childhood fairytales, he understood all too well that love and happiness was a thing of story books and films. Real teenage love lives were filled with heartache, rejection and silent suffering.

As the two teenage boys lounged around in Kurt's basement, the owner of the room did his best to make the other feel better. Every time Noah complained how he'd messed things up and lost the best thing to ever happen to him, Kurt would immediately inform him that Leanne had never been good enough and that she was a vile creature with horrid fashion sense and the personality of a lettuce leaf.

Every single time Kurt made a bitchy but accurate comment about Leanne, Noah would rush in to defend her, insisting that Kurt didn't know her like he did.

Growing sick of all the Leanne talk, Kurt suggested they rehearse a solo each to perform in Glee club. Since Rachel did it all the time, Kurt didn't see why they couldn't. Although Rachel Berry clearly considered herself the star of New Directions, that didn't mean none of the other members couldn't take the occasional opportunity to shine.

However, Kurt's plan backfired horribly. The song Noah chose to sing was all about his misery over his break up with Leanne, which was understandable even if it was sickening. But as luck would have it, Leanne showed up to their Glee rehearsal to hear Noah sing and all she had to do was hold her arms open and Noah took her back.

They kissed in the middle of the choir room and it crushed Kurt's heart once more.

It was bad enough that he had to listen to the boy he secretly loved sing a song to someone else, but having to see them exchange saliva as they made up made it doubly worse. Then there was the fact that Leanne shot him what he took to be a triumphant smirk over Noah's shoulder, yet worse than all of that was the happy expression on Noah's face as he held his once again girlfriend in his arms.

At that point, Kurt wanted to run from the choir room and never look back, or for the world to swallow him whole, or Leanne to just suddenly die of some painful and incurable disease. But run Kurt did not. Instead, he took to the centre of the room upon Mr. Schue's instruction so that he could perform the song he had been rehearsing.

The song was for Noah, just like everything in his life was for Noah. He didn't mention that before performing of course.

"_Anyone who ever loved, could look at me_

_And know that I love you…_" Kurt sang pouring all his pent up emotions into the song but not daring to look at Noah too long for fear of giving the truth away.

"_Anyone who ever dreamed, could look at me_

_And know I dream of you_

_Knowing I love you so_

_Anyone who had a heart_

_Would take me in his arms and love me too_

_You, couldn't really have a heart and hurt me,_

_Like you hurt me and be so untrue_

_What am I to do?_"

As Kurt worked his way through the song, he was careful to shift his eyes from person to person and not look at the Jewish boy for too long a time.

"_Every time you go away, I always say_

_This time it's goodbye, dear_

_Loving you the way I do_

_I take you back, without you I'd die dear…_" At that lyric, Kurt couldn't help himself. His eyes flickered to where Noah was sitting.

Not that it mattered. For as Kurt stood there, secretly singing the song for Noah, the other teen wasn't even looking back at him. His eyes were fixated upon Leanne.

"_Knowing I love you so_

_Anyone who had a heart_

_Would take me in his arms and love me too_

_You, couldn't really have a heart and hurt me,_

_Like you hurt me and be so untrue_

_What am I to do?_

_Knowing I love you so_

_Anyone who had a heart_

_Would take me in his arms and love me too_

_You, couldn't really have a heart and hurt me,_

_Like you hurt me and be so untrue_

_Anyone who had a heart would love me too_

_Anyone who had a heart would surely take me in his arms and always love me_

_Why won't you?_"

The song finished, he received applause, he received praise but there was nothing from Noah. He was too busy gazing adoringly at Leanne to even notice Kurt had sung at all. It hurt. Oh, how it hurt and Leanne's smug smirk only added to the sting.

After a further six weeks of Noah and Leanne being sickly sweet and lovey-dovey, they were fighting again. What they were continuously arguing over, Kurt wasn't sure. Every time he'd tried to ask, Noah had ended up snapping at him. He apologised almost instantly afterwards and would hold Kurt softly in his arms as he gently explained that he didn't want to talk about it and that Kurt needn't worry.

After a rocky two months, Noah and Leanne split up again. This time, Kurt had barely any time to rejoice the fact before the two were on again. That's how it went for a while. The couple had a very unstable, unhealthy and dysfunctional relationship. One minute they were kissing and cuddling and the next they were stood feet apart hurling insults at one another. It seemed they had a love-hate relationship going on and Kurt hated to witness it.

Every time the two called it off, Kurt was at Noah's side listening to him complain about Leanne only for the complaints to turn to words of love before he was calling her up and begging her to take him back.

Nothing Kurt said to his friend made any difference. He tried to help Noah realise that Leanne wasn't good for him, that they only made one another miserable, but his advice fell in deaf ears.

It would always be the same. Noah would rant, pout and sulk asking again and again what he was doing wrong.

"Why doesn't she want me?" Noah would ask pitifully every time the stupid girl dumped him. "I think I love her. Why won't she love me back?"

_Why can't you love me?_ Kurt would think to himself every single time, biting down on his lower lip so his thoughts wouldn't be given verbal life.

On one occasion where Noah and Leanne had broken up again, Noah had somehow convinced Kurt to drive to Leanne's house in order to persuade her to give Noah another chance.

To say the girl was surprised to see Kurt standing on her doorstep would be an understatement. Kurt reasoned that her shock was the only thing preventing her from slamming the door in his face. She didn't invite him in, but she did raise an eyebrow at him expectantly waiting to hear what he'd say.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Kurt rested one hand on his hip before telling Leanne exactly what he thought of her. He relished the look on her face as he insulted her in a most articulate manner. But he couldn't leave it at that. After insulting her in a most brutal fashion, he said, in a softer tone, that despite her obvious flaws as a human being, Noah really cared for her.

Hearing this, a sweet smile settled on Leanne's lips and she cocked her head to the side as she looked at Kurt.

"You really are a good friend to him." She stated.

"I'm the best." Kurt replied, a hint of bitterness to his voice.

"Well, Hummel," Leanne said as she took a step closer to him, invading his personal space. "Just remember that a friend is all you'll ever be to him. Ok, fag?"

The temptation to strike her had been overwhelming but somehow Kurt had managed to control himself and simply slipped back into his car and drove away from her.

He didn't tell Noah what his on/off girlfriend had called him. He didn't tell anyone.

**To Be Continued**

**Kurt's song-'Anyone Who Had A Heart' by Cilla Black**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. All About Love

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any songs, just a broken heart**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Song-'Ever Fallen In Love'-Stiff Dylans (cover)**

**Chapter 9-All About Love **

An ever enthusiastic Mr. Schue called for silence as he looked over the members of New Directions. He then wrote a single word on the board in block capitals, LOVE.

As the Spanish teacher spoke the word aloud, Kurt briefly looked at Noah through his eyelashes.

Mr. Schue delivered a well rehearsed speech about love and the emotions that walked hand in hand with it. He informed them that the majority of all songs were written about love. Coming to a stand still he looked at each of them individually before asking them to think about what love meant to them.

After giving them all a few minutes of silence to contemplate this, Mr. Schue asked a few of them to give him an answer. The usually quiet Matt mumbled that love was a disturbance of mind leaving it's victims with a severe mental handicap. Polishing his glasses on his shirt, Artie said that love was blind which greatly confused Brittany who had always firmly believed in the expression 'love at first sight'. When the ditzy cheerleader had asked how it was possible to fall in love at first sight if love was blind, nobody had been able to provide her an answer which confused her further.

Rachel had babbled for a near ten minutes how love was a gift and a rare treasure that was often underappreciated. Santana had scoffed that love was just a pretty sounding word with vey little meaning as it was tossed around so carelessly.

Mr. Schue had then pointed to Kurt asking for his opinion on what love was.

"Painful." Kurt had answered simply receiving multiple looks of surprise.

He supposed they all expected him to sigh and swoon and declare that love was a many splendid thing. Perhaps there was a time when he would have given such an answer, but not now. Since falling in love with his ex-bully turned best friend, Kurt had learned the hard way that love wasn't all butterflies and rainbows.

For Kurt, love was a litter of snakes squirming around inside of him and coiling around his heart squeezing the strength out of it. There was no sunshine in his life and no hint of a single pretty rainbow, for him, life was a never-ending storm cloud hanging permanently over his head.

Moving on, Mr. Schue instructed them to select a song to rehearse and perform to one another to demonstrate what they thought of love. He also informed them that they would all vote for the performance they thought best and the winner would perform their solo piece at their oncoming Invitational.

Upon hearing this, Rachel was instantly on her feet and rummaging for pen and paper as she muttered ideas under her breath.

As the club said their goodbyes to Mr. Schue and one another and headed home, Kurt found himself alone with Noah. They walked to the parking lot together and came to a stop at Kurt's car as it was nearest.

Leaning casually against Kurt's vehicle, Noah mentioned a few titles of potential love songs for him to sing. The song would be for Leanne of course, Kurt knew that. He supposed in a way it was kind of sweet that Noah had long since abandoned his womanizing ways and now cared for a single girl so much, but taking into account that said girl was Leanne, the thought was rather nauseating. Though Kurt would never admit it out loud, he truly believed that Rachel was a far better choice for Noah than Leanne.

Even though Rachel was many things, highly annoying, conceited, fashion challenged and psychotic to name a few, she was at least a good person at heart and accepted people for who they were. If Rachel and Noah had been a couple for longer than the one day they had, Kurt was sure the Jewish girl wouldn't have tried to change Noah in any way or keep him away from his friends. And having grown up with two gay dads that she loved very dearly, Rachel would never have called Kurt a 'fag' like Leanne did.

After Noah had finished listing his own song ideas, he asked Kurt if he had any plans what he was going to sing yet. Kurt shrugged before opening his car door and preparing to leave, but Noah caught hold of his arm.

The Jewish boy looked at him carefully through his deep brown eyes and softly asked what was wrong. Kurt sighed and gently removed Noah's hand from his arm. He looked up at his friends face, taking in his gorgeous features and wanting nothing more than to push himself up on his tiptoes and steal a kiss. A proper kiss.

"What are you thinking?" Noah asked looking at Kurt in question as he tried to fathom the shorter boy out.

Dropping his gaze, Kurt let out a quick laugh void of any real humour. If Noah only knew the truth of what he was thinking. He wondered for a few moments how his friend might react if he knew the thoughts that often passed through his mind. Would Noah be flattered by Kurt's feelings for him? Angry, afraid or uncomfortable? Would he shrug it off and make a joke about it? Or would he freak out and look at Kurt in disgust? Would he call him a 'fag' as he had done in the past?

"Kurt?" Noah called snapping his fingers in front of Kurt's face to gain his attention.

Meeting his friend's eye again, Kurt noted that the other teen looked concerned.

"My apologies, I was fantasizing about sharing a large stage with Lady GaGa." Kurt lied.

"Liar." Noah stated knowingly. "Babe, what's up with you? You look like some fucker just ripped your heart out."

"I have to get going." Kurt replied avoiding the question. "My dad needs some help at work this evening. I'll see you tomorrow."

He wanted to kill himself. He wasn't being an over-dramatic teenager; Kurt seriously and truly wanted to end his life. He had witnessed some barf-worthy things during his time in the Glee club, but never before anything of this measure.

"Shoot me, stab me, strangle me," Kurt pleaded to Noah in a whisper. "I don't care what you do, just do it quick."

"It's not that bad." Noah reasoned.

Kurt just whimpered before slamming his eyes shut so he didn't have to watch Rachel and Finn prancing around as they sang 'Up Where We Belong'.

It wasn't that the two were bad singers, and the song wasn't terrible even if it was a little cheesy. No, it was the intense and crazy expressions on Rachel's face along with the dopey and slightly frightened look on Finn's face that made it so difficult for Kurt to sit through. And that was without taking into account Rachel's tartan tweed pant-suit.

Finally, the nightmare duet ended and Kurt's need for immediate death became almost non-existent. He still couldn't bring himself to let his eyes rest upon Rachel's outfit though. He thought perhaps he should show some charity and offer to take Rachel shopping and then burn the contents of her current wardrobe.

As Rachel and Finn sat down, both of them glowing from having performed and staring adoringly at one another, Noah moved to the performance area with his guitar in hand ready to sing his love song.

"Hey," He greeted. "I'm sure you've already guessed but my song, it's for Leanne."

"How sweet." Santana mocked as she resumed the task of filing her nails.

Ignoring the Latina girl, Noah strummed his guitar skilfully and sang his song.

Watching the boy he loved perform, Kurt teased himself with pretending that Noah was singing for him. It was only a fantasy, he knew that, but if a fantasy was all he could get then he would take it greedily and hold on for as long as possible.

It was stupid, Kurt knew that. Living in a fantasy world would only increase the pain when he was unceremoniously returned to reality. In all his life, he'd never loved someone so fiercely, so completely, never wanted anyone so desperately.

This wasn't some brief infatuation or what grown-ups called 'puppy-love'. This was real love. It had to be, why else would it hurt so intensely? Kurt was sure it could be different. If Noah could ever return his feelings then they could have something remarkably beautiful, something good, and something happy. Something that didn't make him feel as though his heart was repeatedly being stabbed with rusty acid covered knives.

As it was, Kurt's love was unrequited. The worst love of all, it was devastating and heartbreaking. Love was supposed to be a blessing but for Kurt it was a curse. To fall in love, that ought to be a marvellous thing. But to fall in love alone as Kurt had done, that was a world of pain.

Still, as Kurt watched Noah perform, he found himself becoming… hopeful. Noah was looking at him, a lot, more than he was looking at any of the others. There was something in Noah's eyes, not the usual look best friend's gave one another. It wasn't like how he ever looked at Leanne; it was something different, something that made Kurt's insides feel delightfully gooey.

The song finished, applause rang out and Noah smiled fondly at Kurt as he moved towards him.

"I love you, baby." Noah said and Kurt became breathless.

Before he could even fully process what Noah had said, the larger teen was leaning towards him, his eyes closing, his lips parting.

This was it, Kurt thought as his heart rate increased dramatically. All his dreams were coming true, Noah had confessed his love for him and now they were going to kiss like actors did at the end of a romantic movie. Oh he sincerely hoped his breath smelt good.

Then suddenly, his heart stopped. How could he have been so foolish? Noah hadn't been singing to him, looking at him, or preparing to kiss him at all. It was for Leanne, it was all for Leanne who had obviously invited herself along to Glee club to watch Noah and taken the seat _behind _Kurt where she was now sat locked lip-to-lip with Noah.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Schue reminded Noah and Leanne that there were other occupants in the room. Smirking slightly, Noah slung his arm around Leanne's slim shoulders and gave the Spanish teacher a very false apology.

Mr. Schue then looked to Kurt asking if he'd liked to go next. In truth, Kurt did not want to perform. He certainly didn't feel like singing right now. All he wanted to do was scratch Leanne's eyes out and cut off all her hair. However, his vicious thoughts remained locked in his brain as his feet led him to the performance area.

Nodding that he was ready to the band, Kurt readied himself to sing. His hand was not on his hip like usual. Today, Kurt had taken on a decidedly more manly posture. He wasn't graceful and poised, instead he slouched a little.

"_You stir up my natural emotions,_" Kurt sang in a grittier voice than usual.

"_Make me feel like dirt, I'm hurt_

_And if I start a commotion_

_I run the risk of losing you_

_What is worse?_" Looking at his audience, Kurt saw that the male members seemed to be enjoying the number a great deal more than the girls.

The boys were nodding their heads to the beat whereas the majority of the girls looked confused over Kurt's song choice. Apart from Brittany, Kurt realised. The normally confused cheerleader actually had a look of understanding in his eyes as she gazed between Kurt and Noah.

Trying to remain calm, Kurt forced himself to keep singing praying to the spirit of Alexander McQueen to keep anyone else from guessing what Brittany had seemed to work out.

"_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with._"

As the song progressed, Brittany's smile grew wider and she was clapping along. In contrast to Brittany's enthusiasm, Leanne was looking very sour as she grumpily crossed her arms over her chest and threw Kurt the filthiest looks she could muster.

He glared back at her a few times but he didn't think anyone else noticed. He was aware that Leanne knew the truth about his feelings for Noah but he'd long since stopped caring. It didn't matter if she knew, not really. It made her more smug to be sure, but it didn't really change anything. The girl could easily tell Noah but Kurt wasn't worried about that. Although the bitch might threaten to do such a thing, he couldn't explain why but Kurt was fairly certain she wouldn't tell.

It now seemed that Brittany had worked out the truth also. That was a much bigger worry in Kurt's opinion. He knew Brittany was a sweetheart and wouldn't purposely tell anybody with malicious intent, but being as ditzy as she was, she could easily let it slip to one of the others.

"_I can't see much of a future_

_Unless we find out who's to blame…_" Kurt glared particularly hard at Leanne.

"_What a shame_

_And we won't be together much longer_

_Unless we realise that we are the same_

_Ever fallen in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in love, in love with someone_

_Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with_."

When Glee club was over, Kurt ran after Brittany and dragged her to a secluded area.

"You're in love with Puck." Brittany smiled once they were alone. "That is so cute. Are you two gonna have babies? If you have a girl I think you should call her Brittany."

"I'm a boy." Kurt pointed out. "I can't have babies, only girls can."

"Oh yeah." Brittany laughed airily. "I think I remember my Science teacher saying something about that."

"Brittany." Kurt sighed as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and looked her in the eye, hoping she'd realise how serious this all was for him. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I won't tell anybody, Kurt." Brittany replied with a roll of her eyes. "But I think they already know you're a guy."

"No, I mean don't tell anyone that I love Noah." Kurt told her.

"Noah?" Brittany asked as her brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought you loved Puck."

Suddenly, Kurt felt like crying and bashing his head against the wall.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IQR xxx**


	10. You And Me

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any songs**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, it may or may not interest you to know that my version of Sam is based on my ex-boyfriend who will remain unnamed.**

**Song-'You and Me' by Tammy Wynette (I love her)**

**Chapter 10-You and Me**

His name was Sam. He was smart, funny, well-dressed and very easy on the eyes. Most importantly, Sam was gay and quite obviously attracted to Kurt.

The two were introduced to one another by Mike and there was an instant chemistry between them.

Sam was no Noah Puckerman of course, and he didn't make Kurt's heart skip a beat but he made Kurt feel good about himself. He noticed Kurt and didn't even try to disguise the fact he was into him. For so long, Kurt had felt invisible around the all too straight Leanne-loving Noah, but the way Sam looked at him made him feel colourful, in a good way.

Just after a few minutes of knowing each other, Kurt felt completely at ease in the other boy's company. There was something about Sam that made him feel like he could be himself without fear of what the other might think of him. It was wonderful.

A day later, Kurt had Sam's tongue down his throat and he found it to be very pleasurable indeed. Since Kurt's dad was at work, the two teens had the house to themselves and had been making out for sometime when Kurt breathlessly pulled away.

He asked Sam to wait for a moment as he skipped out of the room and withdrew his cell phone from his pocket and called Noah. The other teen answered on the first ring and without so much as a 'hello' Kurt excitedly babbled to him about his new completely awesome boyfriend.

"Noah?" Kurt asked when there was no reply. "You there?"

"Yeah." Noah replied with a sigh.

"Is everything ok?" Kurt questioned gently, his happy mood suddenly deflating.

"We broke up." Noah answered.

"Oh, sorry." Kurt responded feeling his heart sink. "What did Leanne dump you for this time?"

"She didn't." Noah told him. "I dumped her."

Had Kurt received such information before meeting Sam, he would have been overjoyed but hearing the knowledge now just made him roll his eyes and grip his hair in frustration.

Just when Kurt had met another good-looking guy who shared his sexuality, Noah finally developed some brain cells and broke up with that psycho. It was just typical. If Sam were not in the equation, Kurt could have had the opportunity to make a move on Noah, to tell him how he truly felt. That wasn't to say anything would come from such a declaration, but at least Kurt could have told Noah and known once and for all if his feelings really were wasted.

But Sam _was _in the equation. Kurt couldn't obsess over Noah anymore, it was too painful. He'd more than likely be back with Leanne in a week or two anyway, and if not, it still didn't matter. Kurt deserved to be happy and perhaps Sam was the boy to do that.

It was time to forget about his love for Noah, to stop fooling himself that Noah might suddenly wake up gay one morning. He needed to focus on the real world, the one where Noah was his straight best friend and nothing more. The one where he now had a boyfriend.

Having a boyfriend, it wasn't quite how Kurt thought it would be. Sam was really nice and everything and he made a good impression on his dad, but that immediate attraction Kurt had felt was fast fading away.

He supposed his attraction to the other boy had been based on the fact Sam was the first person he'd met who shared his sexual preferences.

Even the making out had lost its thrill. Although Kurt wasn't averse to tongue in any way, he didn't particularly enjoy having Sam's tongue forced down his throat right away. He always imagined kisses to be slow and unhurried, taking time before the tongue was introduced but apparently not. Sam also happened to be a very loud kisser, his lips making distracting smacking noises all the time. On top of all that, Sam tended to keep his eyes open as they kissed which made Kurt feel highly uncomfortable.

Being in a relationship was also somewhat suffocating. Sam wanted them to spend time together far too much for Kurt's liking. Kurt needed his own space, time to himself, the chance to breathe.

After one week, Kurt was already bored with Sam. He still liked the guy, there wasn't anything wrong with him, at least nothing that warranted a break up. He was good to Kurt, he complimented him all the time, told him he was beautiful, that he loved his eyes, that he could stare into them all day and every other known cliché and corny line from romantic movies.

In all honesty, Sam was just _too _nice. He also had atrocious taste in Disney movies. Ever since he was a small child, Kurt's favourite Disney movie had always been Beauty and the Beast. For Kurt, it was important that he approved of any boyfriends' favourite Disney film. He didn't expect many guys to share his love for Beauty and the Beast but he did have certain answers he hoped to hear.

When he asked Sam to tell him his favourite Disney film, Kurt was hoping to hear Aladdin, The Jungle Book or The Lion King. He did not expect for Sam to say The Hunchback of Notre-Dame, one of the few Disney films Kurt didn't actually like.

By the second week of dating Sam, Kurt found his boredom turning into annoyance and frustration. As nice as Sam was, Kurt often felt the desire to punch the boy in the face.

It wasn't as though Sam was doing anything wrong or deliberately annoying Kurt, it was just the way he was. He called Kurt the most ridiculous pet names, the worst one being 'my little tuna sandwich'. Kurt had no idea what kind of cute nickname that was supposed to be but if Sam ever dared refer to him as such in a public setting then he really would smack the other boy.

Also, whenever they were together, Sam felt the need to always be touching Kurt. He had to sit next to Kurt or have Kurt on his lap. They had to hold hands or have their arms around each other, especially if Noah was around.

That was another issue, although neither teen had said anything, Kurt was pretty certain his boyfriend and best friend wanted to beat one another to death. They were always civil towards one another and both made the effort to strike up conversation, but Kurt could detect a mutual dislike between them.

When Kurt and Sam reached their third week of dating, though it felt much longer to Kurt and not in a good way, they had their first argument. On reflection, Kurt supposed he'd started the argument hoping that Sam would dump him so he wouldn't have to deal with the guilt of breaking up with a really nice but highly annoying guy.

Their disagreement had started on a weekend after Sam had watched Kurt perform with New Directions. It was their Invitational and New Directions had won. After celebrating with the others for a little while, Kurt and Sam had spent the rest of their Saturday together and when Kurt returned home he received a text from Sam saying, 'I love you too xxx'.

Staring down at his cell phone, Kurt had spluttered in a mixture of horror and disbelief.

The two met up on Sunday and Kurt mentioned the text Sam had sent him. Sam had then insisted that on Saturday night when they parted ways, Kurt had said the words, 'I love you'.

Knowing full well that he had not said any such thing to Sam, Kurt was furious at the accusation. Looking back, he was sure his reaction was over the top even for him but at the time it felt good to yell at Sam.

Still, when Kurt had calmed down, he apologised and they went back to Sam's place and made up.

Making up wasn't all that fun. There were the loud kisses where Sam would keep his eyes open staring down at Kurt, and somehow, Kurt ended up naked with his head between Sam's legs and other teen's cock in his mouth.

As a teenage boy, Kurt had thought about giving and receiving head a hell of a lot. However, when compared to his fantasy versions, actually giving a blow-job wasn't all that pleasurable. It wasn't bad exactly. Sam obviously kept himself very clean down there but… well, there wasn't much going on down in that department. Of course, size didn't really matter Kurt tried to tell himself, or at least size didn't matter if you were well equipped but when your boyfriend was small in the cock area it was a disappointment.

Surprisingly, Sam didn't take long to reach climax. Kurt always imagined it would take longer. He didn't know if Sam suffered from premature ejaculation or if he just happened to be a natural at giving head.

Not long afterwards, the sounds of Sam's parents coming through the front door were heard. Hurriedly, the two teenagers scrambled about to pull their clothes back on and make themselves look presentable. Sam then led Kurt downstairs and introduced him to his mum.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Kurt said politely as he shook the woman's hand. "I've just had your son's cock in my mouth."

Wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole, Kurt then made a hasty leave wondering how that meeting could have possibly gone any worse.

He told Noah about the incident that night on the phone and his friend laughed for a good long while.

"Well I'm glad you find humour in my mortification." Kurt quipped.

"C'mon babe, it's pretty fucking hilarious." Noah replied. "It's just lucky Sam never said anything like that to Burt, he'd kill him."

"That's true." Kurt agreed. "You're not going to tell my dad I'm slightly less innocent now are you?"

"Don't worry; I'll keep your dirty little secret." Noah answered. "I knew that whole innocent princess thing was just an act. You're a naughty whore really aren't you?"

"Shut up." Kurt responded not finding Noah's joke funny.

"Sorry." Noah replied seriously. "Um, Sam didn't… he didn't force you to suck him off did he? I mean, you wanted it right? He wasn't… blow-job raping you?"

"Blow-job rape." Kurt commented in disbelief. "You really are strange, Noah."

"Answer the question." Noah ordered.

"Noah its fine." Kurt assured him. "He didn't force me to do anything. I… I wanted to… sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Noah asked. "Kurt, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." Kurt sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, glad that they were talking on the phone so Noah couldn't see how ruffled his hair had become. "I just… it wasn't quite how I always imagined it. And there wasn't really any sexual satisfaction for me. In fact, I didn't even need to be satisfied because I wasn't even aroused by it. I guess there's just something wrong with me."

"That's crazy, there's nothing wrong with you." Noah told him.

"Noah, I'm a gay teenage boy." Kurt pointed out. "Having my boyfriend's dick in my mouth should turn me on, not turn me off. It's getting to the point where I actually find him physically repulsive. I'm even making up excuses _not _to kiss him. I know I'm hardly an expert on relationships but I'm pretty sure this one is what most would call dysfunctional."

"Well, if it's not working then maybe you should end it." Noah suggested. "No point being with someone if you don't feel for them."

"That's true." Kurt agreed. "But this is Lima, how many other gay teens are in this town? Sam's a nice guy and… I don't want to be alone."

"Kurt," Noah sighed out in a whisper.

"What?" Kurt asked when his friend didn't say anything further.

"Nothing." Noah answered eventually, but Kurt could tell by the tone of his voice that the other had planned on saying something but had obviously lost his nerve. "I'll see you at school."

Before Kurt could respond Noah had hung up. Letting out a breath, he set his phone on his bedside table only for it to ring a second later. Thinking it was Noah, Kurt dived to answer it only to feel disappointed when he heard Sam's voice on the other end.

After a boring day at school and an exhausting rehearsal with Glee club, Kurt simply wanted to go home and laze around watching musicals. Instead he was over at Sam's place feigning interest in whatever it was the other boy was saying.

"My parents are out." Sam informed him and soon enough the two of them were naked.

It was at the point when Sam spread himself on top of Kurt that he truly realised how uncomfortable he felt about the situation. He wasn't ready for this, whatever it was, he wasn't enjoying it. He opened his mouth with the intent of telling Sam that he thought they ought to slow down, but the other teen took it as in invitation to plunge his tongue down his throat.

A few seconds later, Kurt felt the head of Sam's cock at his virginal entrance and his body tensed as he lightly pushed against Sam's chest and broke the kiss.

"I'm not having sex." Kurt told him bluntly and Sam froze above him for a while before awkwardly moving away and pulling his clothes back on.

Silently, Kurt did the same. When the two were dressed again, Sam launched into an almost tearful apology.

Once again Kurt found himself fighting the desire to punch his boyfriend in the face.

After sitting awkwardly on Sam's bed for a few minutes, Kurt made an excuse to leave. Sam walked him to the door apologising again. Kurt told him it was ok and pecked him quickly on the lips before fleeing, not home, but to Noah's house where he told his best friend everything that had just happened.

"Well, its good he stopped." Noah admitted after he'd heard everything. "I would have kicked his skull in if he hadn't."

"He's a nice guy, Noah." Kurt replied. "He would never force me to do anything. I know he wouldn't."

"Are you… are gonna stay with him?" Noah asked.

"I don't know." Kurt replied honestly as he tried to catch his friend's eye but Noah seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

The two sat together on Noah's bed and watched a movie. They'd done this type of thing countless times before but this time it was different. There was tension in the air.

Kurt kept shooting nervous glances at Noah but the Jewish boy had his eyes glued to the television screen, though he didn't seem to be taking in what was happening in the film.

As the film came to an end, Kurt turned his head to look at Noah but the other teen still wouldn't return his gaze.

"Noah?" Kurt asked quietly and his friend finally turned to look at him.

"Quinn's having a party tomorrow night." Noah informed him. "You're coming right?"

Kurt nodded, everybody in Glee was going.

"Cool." Noah said. "If you like I'll drive us there."

"Thanks but… Sam's taking me." Kurt murmured.

"Right, Sam, yeah." Noah answered rubbing the back of his neck. "He's a nice guy."

"Yes." Kurt agreed. "Nice guy."

When it became clear that Noah wasn't about to say anything else, Kurt carefully moved off of the bed and made his way downstairs. He called out a goodbye to Noah's sister who was watching T.V in the living-room before he left the house and drove home.

He parked his car then headed inside to find his dad and Sam seated on the couch watching Deadliest Catch.

Somehow, Sam invited himself to stay for dinner and Kurt felt like pulling out his hair. He knew it made no sense but he really didn't want to be around his boyfriend. Still, he plastered on a smile and acted happy.

When the meal was over, he suggested that he take Sam home before his parents started worrying but his dad shrugged the concern away and said Sam could stay for the night.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock horror and he took his dad's arm and led him out of Sam's hearing range to ask him if he'd gone senile.

"You're a good kid, Kurt." Burt told him. "And you're smart, and Sam's a nice guy. If you trust him then I do too. He can spend the night. Just, if you are gonna do anything… keep the noise down and… be safe." He coughed awkwardly before heading back to the T.V.

Kurt had had plenty of sleepovers with his girlfriends in the past, but having Sam over was completely different. He didn't want Sam to be there. The boy was walking about his room and touching his things and it made Kurt want to shriek.

When the time came for bed, Kurt grabbed a blanket and pillow and arranged it on the couch. Sam ignored the couch however and made himself comfortable on the bed.

Forcing himself to stay calm, Kurt slid into the bed beside him. He was soon gathered in Sam's arms in a most uncomfortable way. He had always liked the idea of snuggling in bed with someone, but when that someone was Sam it wasn't all that likeable.

If it had been Noah holding him, Kurt would probably have loved it, but the arms around him were not Noah's. This relationship was ridiculous. There was no way it was going to work. He had to end it.

A snore interrupted his thoughts and Kurt let out a groan. Yes, the relationship definitely had to end.

Part way through the night, Kurt ended up being kicked off the bed by the ever snoring and fidgety Sam. He glared at his soon to be ex-boyfriend's silhouette before tiptoeing over to the couch and trying to get comfortable.

However, with Sam's continued snores, Kurt could not find sleep. Letting out a frustrated growl, he stood up, wrapped the blanket round himself then headed upstairs to the living room.

He spread out on the sofa there and stared up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, thoughts of himself in a romantic setting with Noah entered his mind. He smiled slightly before opening his eyes with a feeling of guilt gnawing at his insides. He shouldn't be thinking about Noah when he was with Sam, even if he was planning to break up with him.

He couldn't help it though. Even though Sam was a nice guy, he just wasn't enough for Kurt. He wasn't Noah.

Letting out a sigh, Kurt sat up on the couch, planting his bare feet on the floor. He rubbed his eyes before heading back down to his basement. It was raining outside; he could hear it beating against the window mingled in with the sound of Sam's snoring.

Looking over Sam's sleeping form, Kurt let out a sigh of dismay. His boyfriend didn't even look cute whilst he was sleeping. Carefully, Kurt crawled back into the bed beside Sam and sang a song under his breath.

"_I can hear the rain, it's falling softly,_

_As I watch him lying next to me._

_I can feel his heart, it's beating softly,_

_He just loved me, so tenderly,_

_But it should be…_" He turned his head and peered through the darkness at the photo of himself and Noah.

"_You and me._" Kurt closed his eyes on annoyance when Sam let out yet another snore, this time with an odd whistling sound coming out of his nose.

Knowing he was becoming increasingly close to suffocating the other teen in his sleep, Kurt slipped out of the bed again and headed upstairs once more.

Sitting down on the couch, he looked up at the ceiling and continued to sing.

"_When he touches me, I feel your fingers,_

_And each time we kiss, I see your face._

_When he locks the door behind us,_

_Then he thinks the world can't find us,_

_But he can't see, no, he can't see,_

_That it should be,_

_You and me._" Kurt shifted himself so that he was resting on his back, the blanket pulled up tightly around him.

"_So I'll just close my eyes and dream about you,_

'_Cos everytime I dream you're always there._

_Then you'll lock the door behind us,_

_And in my dreams the world can't find us._

_And it will be, so real to me._

_It's finally,_

_You and me._"

Finishing his song, Kurt let his eyes flutter closed and fell into a wonderful dream about Noah.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. Noah's List

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee ok people**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, sorry for the wait, hope you like it**

**Special thanks to Firithnovwen for drawing such a beautiful piece of fanart based on this fic xxx**

**Chapter 11-Noah's List **

Would murdering a boyfriend really be such a bad thing? That was precisely what Kurt was trying to decide when morning came. After waking up promptly at six, Kurt had raised himself off of the sofa then tiptoed back down to his basement bedroom. Predictably, Sam was still asleep.

For someone who was quite a good-looking teen, Sam looked truly repulsive in Kurt's eyes.

Turning away from his snoozing bed-hogging boyfriend, Kurt moved into his adjoining bathroom and went through his daily routines.

By the time he was washed, dressed and preened to face the day, Sam was still in a deep slumber. Huffing in annoyance, Kurt perched himself at his desk and took to completing a homework assignment as he waited for Sam to wake.

Kurt lasted until quarter past eleven before his patience ran out and he threw a glass of water over Sam's face. The other teen shrieked and sat up with wide eyes as he shook the water off his face just like a dog, a very unattractive dog.

"Get dressed." Kurt ordered simply and a sulky looking Sam began the task of pulling on his clothes.

"You're in a bad mood." Sam commented.

"Well excuse me if I'm a little snappish this morning." Kurt replied tersely. "Somebody kicked me out of my bed last night and I had to sleep on the couch."

"Sorry." Sam shrugged before reaching for the bottle of pop that was on Kurt's desk.

Without thinking, Kurt snatched the bottle away out of Sam's reach, earning himself a very odd look from the other boy.

"I'm thirsty." Sam complained as he wrapped his fingers round the top of the bottle and prised it out of Kurt's grip.

As Sam twisted off the lid and drank down the liquid, Kurt fought down the desire to yank the bottle away from him then beat him over the head with it. It wasn't just any bottle of pop, it was Noah's. The other teen had left it there unfinished the last time he'd been round and Kurt hadn't been able to bring himself to throw the drink out. Seeing Sam drink the contents now made him feel like he was betraying Noah somehow. It was ridiculous he knew, but to watch Sam drink Noah's pop was very offensive to Kurt. He didn't say anything of course, he just bottled it up along with all the other things that Sam had done to annoy him as of late.

After making Sam some breakfast, Kurt was a good host after all, Sam mentioned Quinn's party that would take place later that night. Kurt had to suppress a groan over the thought of attending with Sam. He'd much rather go to the little Glee party with Noah, even if it was just as a friend.

As Sam made himself at home and lounged around in the living room watching the flat screen T.V, Kurt tried to work up the nerve to break up with the boy without any success.

Maybe he ought to ask Santana for help, he knew for a fact that she was well experienced in dumping people. Perhaps she'd have some advice.

They rode to Quinn's house in Sam's car, not a journey Kurt particularly enjoyed. There was a funny smell in Sam's vehicle and it made Kurt feel nauseous. The other teen wouldn't even let Kurt select the music; instead Kurt was forced to listen to Leona Lewis which wasn't at all to his taste.

Not that he thought Leona Lewis wasn't a good singer, the woman was a truly gifted vocalist, and Kurt had no problem admitting that. He just wasn't a fan, to him, all of her songs sounded pretty much the same and it bored him. It was just slow song after slow song, nice enough but incredibly tedious and not at all satisfying.

Just like his relationship with Sam, Kurt mused. He needed more than a nice guy, just like a pop star needed more than a great voice to spark his interest. Leona Lewis didn't work for Kurt, just as Sam didn't. He was a Lady GaGa fan, and Leona Lewis could never be Lady GaGa, Sam could never be Lady GaGa. And out of the musical world and into Kurt world, who claimed the role of Lady GaGa? Why, Noah Puckerman of course. If Sam was Leona and Noah was GaGa, then Noah would win every time, no competition.

They reached Quinn's house, and Kurt darted out of the car and quickly strutted up the garden path to knock on the door. If he was alone in the company of Sam for much longer he'd lose his mind. He needed to be around other people, the type of whom didn't make him want to lash out and use physical violence or set fire to things. Not that Kurt would do any such thing of course; he didn't want to risk messing up his hair or chipping a nail.

As Quinn opened the door and smiled brightly as she invited them inside, Kurt forced himself to smile back and try to have fun. He'd worry about breaking up with Sam later. Dumping him in front of all his friends would be out of line and way too bitchy for Kurt to even comprehend.

Music was playing at a loud volume and many of the Glee clubbers were singing along, some of them already drunk or tipsy. As Kurt and Sam joined them in the living-room, Finn handed them a drink each. Taking a sip, Kurt cast his eyes around the room looking for Noah but it didn't seem as though he had arrived yet.

Trying to ignore the disappointment he felt, he made his way over to Mercedes with Sam clinging insistently to his hand. He tried having a conversation with Mercedes but that was made very difficult by Sam who kept interrupting. Eventually, Mercedes huffed in annoyance and made her way over to Tina and Brittany.

As the night progress, Kurt found himself wishing he'd stayed at home. He had planned to have fun tonight but it simply wasn't happening. Everyone else was smiling, singing and laughing as they had a good fun time but Kurt was stuck in the company of Sam.

The others didn't bother coming over to talk to them, probably because they all found Sam just as annoying as Kurt did, so Kurt was forced to sit beside his boyfriend and pretend to be interested in whatever it was he was saying.

Bored out of his mind, Kurt was about to lie that he was tired and suggest they leave when Noah made an appearance. Spotting him instantly, Kurt found his lips automatically forming into a smile as his best friend said hello to everybody before grabbing a drink and making his way towards Kurt and Sam.

Unlike the others, Noah didn't leave Kurt alone with Sam; instead he took Kurt's elbow and directed him towards the rest of the group encouraging him to join in. Sam of course followed Kurt along like a shadow but with Noah close by, Kurt found Sam's presence to be more bearable.

As a new song came on, the group sang along as they all danced together. To begin with, Kurt found himself pressed tightly against Sam but he managed to slowly move away from his boyfriend and dance more freely with the girls. As he was spinning Rachel around, he felt a set of hands rest on his hips and soon enough Kurt was leaning back and dancing in Noah's arms.

He smiled, enjoying himself and not even thinking how it might look to everyone else. However, when Sam came to stand in front of him and took his hands to pull him away, Kurt couldn't help but feel guilt. Stepping away from Noah, Kurt looped his arms over Sam's neck and danced with him, with his boyfriend.

Later on, a few people who had drunk too much began throwing up. Rachel was the first so Finn helped her upstairs to the bathroom to take care of her. Mercedes was the second to feel ill so Tina escorted her to the downstairs toilet. Not long after, Sam was vomiting in the kitchen sink.

Really, it should have been Kurt at his boyfriend's side making sure he was ok, but instead Sam was being looked after by Brittany and Mike.

As Quinn, Matt and Santana sat in the living-room watching Artie juggle with pieces of fruit, Noah led Kurt upstairs to Quinn's bedroom. Together, the two teens collapsed onto Quinn's bed, their heads resting side by side on the pillow.

"So you haven't dumped him yet?" Noah asked unnecessarily, obviously referring to Sam.

"I don't know how." Kurt admitted quietly. "This isn't really my area of expertise. Any advice?"

"Just say it." Noah shrugged. "The longer you wait the harder it'll be. You should just be sure that it's what you want."

"It is." Kurt confirmed. "I know he's a good guy but… I just don't feel anything for him."

"It'd probably be a good idea not to tell him that." Noah said. "That kind of honesty is a bit too harsh."

Nodding, Kurt let out a sigh before shifting closer to Noah and resting his head on his chest listening to his heart beat. He then felt Noah's hand atop his head before the larger male lightly ran his fingers through his hair. Smiling to himself, Kurt let his eyes flutter closed so he could commit the moment to his memory.

Not many people were privileged enough to be able to touch Kurt's hair without receiving a murderous glare, bitchy retort or a slap, but Noah was one of the select few who could. It felt nice, relaxing and just right. Kurt had never felt more comfortable than he did when he was in Noah's arms.

Reopening his eyes, Kurt lifted his head up and moved his body so that he was looking down on the Jewish boy's face. His eyes zoned in on Noah's mouth and he licked his lips as he flirted with the idea of kissing them. He then pulled his eyes up to gaze into Noah's own.

The moment seemed so perfect, so right; Kurt decided that now was the time to take the opportunity that was presented to him. He should make his move and kiss Noah, every fibre in his body was screaming encouragement for him to close the gap and taste those lips.

"Kurt," Noah said quietly, and Kurt held still waiting to hear what his friend would sigh. "I'm back with Leanne."

Suddenly, all thoughts of leaning down to kiss Noah left Kurt's mind. Instead his imagination was soon filled with ways to murder Leanne in a most painful fashion whilst making it look like an accident.

Feeling a lump in his throat, Kurt moved off of the bed. Standing up, he crossed the floor to Quinn's bedroom window and pushed it open, letting the wind dance across his skin as he looked up at the night sky, the stars glittering like crystals.

For a long while, Kurt silently gazed up at the diamond studded blanket above. He cursed himself for being so foolish. He'd come so close to kissing Noah, to revealing the truth and potentially ruining things between them permanently. How could he be so silly as to dare to dream that he and Noah would ever happen? Noah was straight, and despite how much he cared for his hair, or all the skin products he used, or how he sang, Kurt was not a girl so of course Noah could not return his feelings.

He was with Leanne again, horrible, heartless, and possessive but undeniably female Leanne. Oh how Kurt envied her. Had he himself been born a girl, it could he him Noah was with as opposed to Leanne. Why was he back with such a vile creature? Leanne didn't make Noah happy, everybody could see that.

Still staring at the sky, his vision began to blur and Kurt realised then that tears were spilling down his cheeks. Pulling the window closed, Kurt let out a shaky breath and twisted round to find that Noah was gone and in his place, Sam lay on the bed.

"Hey, Kurty-baby." Sam smiled but his mouth dropped when he noticed Kurt's tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kurt lied as he roughly wiped the tears off his face and headed for the bedroom door. "What?" He snapped when Sam followed him and took hold of his wrist.

"Have I done something wrong?" Sam asked sounding so pathetic that Kurt wanted to punch him in the face and yell at him to man up. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No." Kurt answered after a painfully silent hesitation.

He then turned away from Sam and headed back downstairs, the other boy not far behind. He wasn't sure why he had said 'no', that would only make things worse when Kurt eventually did get round to breaking things off with Sam. However, now wasn't the time or place to end a relationship so Kurt found himself another drink and drained the contents.

"Whoa, slow down." Noah told him as he stared at him worriedly. "You know you can't handle your drink, babe."

"Don't call me babe, please." Kurt whispered in a mumble that only Noah heard.

Looking round the living-room, Kurt noticed that most of the others had left. Other than himself, Noah and Sam, only Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Finn remained.

"Come on then, Puck." Santana called as she beckoned with her finger for Noah to sit beside her. "Tell us how many girls you've slept with."

Brittany and Finn giggled immaturely as they looked to a smirking Noah waiting to hear his long list of an answer.

As Noah braggingly began listing the names of all his conquests, Kurt felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes again. Quietly, he made his way to the downstairs toilet and locked himself inside with the light off. He placed the toilet seat down and seated himself upon it and hugged his arms around himself as he cried. Even though he was in a different room from the others, he could still hear every name Noah listed and each one caused another bruise to his already mutilated heart and another tear to fall.

Although he wanted to clamp his hands over his ears and block out the sound of Noah's voice and shake away all of those names, he couldn't do it. He kept still and silent, listening Noah continue on through his list. As he listened, his heart gave a funny jolt when Noah mistakenly said his name.

It was Finn who noticed and with a laugh he pointed out to the others that Noah had said his name.

"Did I?" Noah's confused voice asked.

"Yes, you did." Came Sam's jealous sounding response.

"My bad." Noah chuckled.

He then started his list from the beginning and three or four names in he said Kurt's name again. Once more, Finn and the girls laughed and Noah started again. This went on for what felt an eternity before Noah gave up on listing all the girl's he'd slept with. However, on his last attempt, Kurt noted how Noah had said Kurt's name first and completely forgotten to mention Leanne.

It was a few minutes later when Kurt heard Noah ask the others where he was. Moments later, footsteps sounded, each one coming closer to the downstairs toilet where Kurt was currently residing with tears streaming down his face.

He heard Noah pound his fist on the door before pleading asking Kurt to open up and let him in. Hearing the worry and concern in his friend's voice, Kurt gave in and unlocked the door.

Flicking on the light, Noah stepped inside closing the door behind him. Kneeling down before Kurt, he took his face in his hands and gently brushed the tears away before pulling Kurt into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked quietly. "Tell me."

Kurt just shook his head as he clung tighter to his friend and sobbed harder.

As he cried, Noah rubbed his back soothingly and gently whispered sweet nothing's into his ear. When Kurt was able to master his emotions, he pulled away from Noah, quietly thanked him and then returned to the living-room with the others.

He sat beside Sam and was soon wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms. Noah stepped into view a minute later and looked forlornly at Kurt and Sam before sitting between Santana and Brittany.

One by one, the friends fell to sleep on the couch, in the armchairs or in Finn's case curled up on the living-room rug like a cat, a very large cat.

Kurt however did not find sleep and neither did Noah. They remained awake, sat on opposite sides of the room simply staring at one another in silence as their friends slept around them, oblivious to that awful thing called tension.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Handprints And Bruises

**Disclaimer-still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing my lovely little Gleeks**

**Chapter 12-Handprints and Bruises **

After finishing up some homework one Friday evening, Kurt received a text message from Sam. With a groan he read the message that said Sam was looking forward to the cinema tomorrow. Kurt wrinkled his nose in confusion for he was certain he had not planned any such cinema trip with his boyfriend. Shaking his head he quickly typed a reply asking what time they should meet up.

A minute or two later Sam replied with a time of 1pm. Kurt made his mind up then and there that he would finally break up with Sam when he saw him tomorrow afternoon.

No sooner had he made such a decision when his dad yelled out to him saying that Noah was round. Quickly checking his reflection to ensure he looked presentable, Kurt made his way upstairs to meet his friend. He reached the front door with a wide smile on his face that instantly faded when his eyes landed upon Leanne who was wrapped around Noah with a smug expression on her face.

Scowling at the girl slightly, Kurt pursed his lips before focusing his attention on Noah. If the Jewish teen noticed the animosity flying between his best friend and girlfriend, he didn't comment on it. Instead, Noah simply stepped over the threshold bringing Leanne with him. Noah then headed straight to the kitchen and poured himself a drink then made himself a sandwich.

Kurt didn't mind, he was used to Noah doing this. He liked it in fact; it was nice that Noah felt so comfortable in his home. However, he did not like it when Noah prepared a sandwich for Leanne. He didn't even want the girl inside his house let alone feed her his food. Of course, Kurt kept quiet and said nothing, just watched through narrowed eyes as Leanne dropped bread crumbs all over the kitchen floor.

After the two had eaten, Noah washed the plates up then dried them and put them away before taking Leanne's hand and leading her downstairs to Kurt's basement. Kurt followed behind them, glaring daggers at Leanne's back and wanting nothing more than to push her down the steps so she'd crack her skull.

The couple made themselves comfortable on Kurt's bed whilst Kurt perched himself on his desk chair. This was his basement, his bedroom, his personal place to escape the rest of the world, and there was Leanne, sat upon his bed in Noah's arms, mocking him as she tainted his special place.

He knew that Noah was speaking for he could see his lips moving, but Kurt wasn't listening. He wasn't in the mood to converse, not even with his best friend whom he loved, all he wanted to do was shriek and smash things or hit things, like Leanne. Hitting her would certainly improve his mood. It would be wrong to hit a girl, he knew that, but with Leanne he was sure he could do such a thing and feel guilt free. In his opinion, she didn't count as a girl; she didn't even count as human.

After several uncomfortable minutes, it all became too much for Kurt to stand. The fact that Leanne breathed bothered him enough, but to have her in his house, in his room and making out with Noah on his bed, that was the final straw.

"Get out." Kurt ordered, his voice dangerously low and sounding a great deal like his father.

Breaking the kiss, Noah turned to look at Kurt.

"What?" Noah asked.

"I said get out." Kurt repeated firmly. "Both of you."

"Babe, what's wrong?" Noah asked him.

"Don't call me babe!" Kurt snapped as he grabbed the nearest thing to him, his Biology text book, and launched it in the direction of the two on the bed.

The book missed Noah completely but one of the sharp edges smacked Leanne in the face just below her eye. She let out a mewl of pain and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

Noah however was not amused. He gently cradled Leanne's face as he inspected the damage before he moved off the bed and stalked towards Kurt.

From his sitting position on his desk chair, Kurt felt an uncomfortable sensation journey up his spine. He stood up to meet Noah, already knowing exactly what would happen. He probably knew what would happen before Noah or Leanne did. After being bullied by 'Puck' for so many years in the past, Kurt could easily detect the signs that indicated an oncoming attack.

What he could not predict was just how painful a punch in the jaw would be. As Noah's fist collided with Kurt's face, it felt like he was being hit by a sledgehammer and the force of it made him stumble backwards hitting his tailbone on the edge of his desk.

He let out a sharp wince from the shooting pain before his own hand curled into a fist and he swung his arm round punching Noah in the side of the head.

Letting out an angry growl, Noah curled his fingers around Kurt's throat and violently smashed his head against the wall. A small yelp escaped Kurt's lips and he clawed at Noah's hand latched around his throat, his lungs fighting for oxygen.

Tears sprang to his eyes and he was sure his face was turning a flaming red colour as he looked up at the angry expression on Noah's face.

The word 'fag' reached Kurt's ears just before the grip on his throat loosened. As Noah moved his hand away from Kurt's neck completely, Kurt gasped and spluttered for breath as he sagged weakly against the wall. Massaging his neck, he noticed how Noah's irises had darkened in fury before he lashed his body round no doubt glaring hard at Leanne.

"Don't you fucking call him that." Noah seethed. "Ever."

"But Puck I…" Leanne tried to say but the words died in her throat as Noah stepped towards her then grabbed her arm before hauling her off the bed then shoving her towards the stairs.

"Get the fuck out!" Noah roared. "It's over bitch!"

Scrambling to her feet, Leanne fled from the basement like a frightened animal. A few seconds later, Burt came stampeding into the room wondering what was going on. He took in Noah's angry form and Kurt cowering by his desk with his hand on his throat and tears streaming down his face.

The older man's eyes darted between the two teens as though waiting for an explanation.

"Dad." Kurt whimpered and Burt was at his son's side in an instant.

"Fucking hell, Kurt." Burt swore as he took in the sight of the already forming bruise on his son's jaw as well as the red handprint around his throat.

He folded his son into his arms and gently rubbed his upper back comfortingly.

"Puck." Burt said. "You have ten seconds to get out of my sight before I beat you to death."

"I'm not leaving." Noah replied stubbornly.

"Puckerman." Burt warned as he craned his neck round to glare at him. "I don't know what the hell's going on right now, but my kid has a nasty bruise on his jaw and someone obviously tried to strangle him. Now that's a large handprint on his neck, too large to be the work of that little whore of yours and I'm guessing Kurt didn't strangle and punch himself. So that only leaves you and that means you sure as hell aren't in my good books right now so get the fuck out."

"Dad, it's ok." Kurt spoke up quietly. "We need to talk."

"Dammit, Kurt." Burt groaned.

"Dad, please." Kurt begged looking pleadingly into his father's eyes.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." Burt told him before sending one last threatening look to Noah then leaving them to it.

Both teens waited until they could no longer hear Burt's footsteps before moving. Kurt crossed the room to sit on his bed with his back against the headboard and a pillow cuddled to his chest. Noah took to pacing the length of the room with his eyes on the floor.

Although Kurt had told his dad that he and Noah needed to talk, neither of them seemed close to verbalising whatever thoughts may be surfing through their brains.

Drying the last of his tears away, Kurt looked to the part of his bed where Leanne had been sat. His face morphed into an expression of disgust and he made a mental note to change the bed-sheets as soon as Noah left.

Cocking his head to the side, Kurt watched his friend walk back and forth across the carpet. It had been so long since he'd seen Noah lose his temper like that. The last time the muscular teen had exploded so violently had been the final time the football team had beat him up for being friends with Kurt.

Still, even though Kurt had seen Noah angry on more than one occasion, his anger had never been directed at him, not like that. Not even during the days when Kurt was Noah's favourite bullying victim had he seen such fury in the larger boy's eyes.

Truth be told, it had scared him. It had scared Leanne too, that much was obvious by the way she had scarpered. And judging by the way Noah was now sitting cross-legged on the floor and shaking, Kurt guessed that his violent outburst had scared Noah himself.

Cautiously, Kurt slipped off his bed and kneeled at Noah's side. Slowly, he reached his hand out and rested it atop of Noah's head. He stroked his fingers lightly through his friend's hair and soon enough Noah moved so his head was in Kurt's lap.

As Kurt tenderly rubbed Noah's head, the Jewish male stopped shaking. He let out a deep sigh before opening his eyes and looking directly into Kurt's greenish blue orbs.

With their eyes locked on one another, Kurt moved the hand that wasn't stroking Noah's hair to rest over the part of Noah's head he had punched. In return, Noah lifted a hand and lightly traced his fingers along Kurt's throat before travelling up to the bruise on his jaw line, the movement making Kurt shiver.

"I'm sorry." Noah murmured. "So sorry."

He sat up and pulled his eyes away from Kurt as he placed his head in his hands.

"You hit me." Kurt stated quietly, disbelief ringing in his voice even though he knew it was true, the bruises were proof of that.

"I know." Noah replied weakly. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Kurt told him softly and Noah lifted his head up to look at him once more. "But Noah, don't you dare do anything like that again."

Dropping his eyes to the ground in shame, Noah simply nodded.

"You're my best friend." Noah said though he kept his eyes downwards, speaking to the carpet. "The last thing I wanna do is hurt you. I might beat the shit out of other people sure, but… not you. And especially not over some chick, fuck. Bro's before hoe's right. Damn, I don't even know why I got back with the bitch. I must have been feeling lonely, I guess that's stupid."

"It's not." Kurt assured him as he smoothed his hand through his hair. "I mean look at me, the only reason I've stayed with Sam this long is because I don't want to go back to being alone. But I'm starting to realise that it's better to be alone then with a guy who physically repulses me."

"Come on, the freak ain't that bad." Noah replied though there was very little conviction in his voice.

"I know he's a nice person." Kurt said as he shifted closer to his friend. "And I know I could do a lot worse, I always understand that it's highly unlikely I'll do much better, at least not in this town. I'm meeting Sam tomorrow; I'm going to break up with him then."

"That's good." Noah told him. "You're doing the right thing, babe."

"Noah, I've told you, don't call me 'babe'." Kurt replied as he picked imaginary dirt off of his sleeve.

"Why not?" Noah asked in confusion.

"Because," Kurt answered calmly as he could. "It hurts too much."

"Huh?" Noah questioned unintelligibly. "I really don't get you sometimes. You're like math."

"Oh well that's flattering." Kurt muttered sarcastically.

"I just mean, I don't understand you." Noah sighed. "Like I don't understand math. I mean, I used to think I got math, but then they confused me when they added the alphabet."

Kurt made a show of rolling his eyes before picking himself up off the floor. He walked over to his dressing table and tilted his head back to look at his neck. The red handprint had faded now but Kurt could see the blossoming of a few faint bruises.

As he turned his head to look at his jaw, Noah stepped up behind him. They locked eyes by means of the mirror.

"Kurt, why does…" Noah began but Kurt cut him off.

"Don't." Kurt interrupted. "Whatever it is you're planning to ask… don't."

"Why not?" Noah asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Because I don't think I can lie to you." Kurt answered honestly. "But I'm not ready to tell you the truth. So, no questions."

"No questions." Noah agreed.

Kurt's cell phone started ringing and both boys pulled their eyes away from the mirror.

"That'll be Sam." Kurt sighed. "He probably wants to tell me how much he's missing me and how wonderful I am and other such romantic things."

"What a bastard." Noah deadpanned. "You gonna answer him or not?"

"Not." Kurt replied. "I sort of want to be alone right now. I have some major moping to do and I need to look my best when I do it."

Kurt then turned away from Noah and began applying make-up to his bruises. Recognising his dismissal, Noah said a quiet goodbye and squeezed Kurt's shoulder lightly before leaving.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. Cruel To Be Kind

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any of the songs featured**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_**, songs are:**

'**Together'-Avril Lavigne **

'**Cruel to be kind'-Letters to Cleo**

'**Right kind of wrong'-Leann Rimes**

'**Cooler than me'-Mike Posner**

**Chapter 13-Cruel To Be Kind**

Friday night, that little thing called sleep seemed to evade Kurt. He tossed and turned all night but he just couldn't fall into a peaceful dream. When he checked the time and found that it was just gone five am, he decided to give up on sleep altogether.

He prepared himself a bath, adding a mixture of bubbles, and tried to rehearse some form of 'break-up' speech for Sam. However, never having had to break-up with somebody before, Kurt wasn't having much luck. All he could think of was all the over-used clichés that were used in T.V and film scripts.

Deciding to just improvise when he met up with Sam later that day, Kurt stripped off and lowered himself into the bath. A blissful moan escaped him as the warm water and bubbles covered his naked skin.

Ordinarily, he preferred showers as he thought they were cleaner. But there was something truly relaxing about sinking into a tub of hot bubble-filled water, even if he was simply sitting in his own filth for a good half hour.

After bathing, he towelled himself dry then wrapped himself up in his fluffy dressing-gown. Heading back into the main part of his bedroom, he flicked on the T.V and absentmindedly watched some talk-show with the volume turned down low so the noise wouldn't travel up and wake his dad.

He searched through the channels for an hour or so, pausing occasionally to watch something that caught his interest, before turning the T.V off and sorting out his hair.

Satisfied that his hair was perfect, he opened his wardrobe and mused over what he should wear. He wanted to look good of course, every occasion was an opportunity for fashion after all, but he had to take great care with his outfit selection today.

He needed to find something that said 'I'm-dumping-your-ass-because-I'm-secretly-in-love-with-my-best-friend-please-don't-make-a-big-deal-out-of-it'. After a great deal of consideration, he finally found something appropriate.

He got dressed, re-combed his hair, and then selected himself a scarf to complete his look.

Nodding to his reflection in approval, Kurt headed upstairs to the kitchen and began working on a cooked breakfast for himself and his dad.

No doubt woken by the tantalising smells of bacon and eggs, Burt came bustling into the dining area just as Kurt was serving the food up.

"Morning." Burt greeted after letting out a large yawn. "Smells great, kid."

Kurt smiled at his dad and handed him a cup of coffee along with his breakfast before sitting opposite him at the table. They ate in silence for a while before Burt casually asked if Kurt would be seeing Sam that day.

"Yes, he and I are meeting up at the cinema this afternoon." Kurt answered as he dipped the end of his sausage into his egg yolk.

"What film are you seeing?" Burt asked with polite interest.

"I don't think we'll actually make it to the movie." Kurt admitted. "I'm planning to break up with him."

Unless Kurt was mistaken, a smile crossed his dad's features before he took a swig of his coffee.

"That's too bad." Burt said as he set his mug down. "He seemed like such a nice kid. He er… he didn't hurt you at all did he?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Kurt assured him. "I just… I mean he isn't… I don't… Sam's not…"

"He's not Puck." Burt finished the sentence for him and Kurt's eyes widened in shock. "Don't look so surprised, I see the way you look at him. Does he know?"

"Noah?" Kurt asked aghast. "Of course he doesn't know. If he knew how I really felt about him he'd… I don't know. But I'm sure I don't want to find out. He's my best friend, my straight best friend, I know nothing can happen. I don't want to jeopardise the friendship we have. He means so much to me, I can't lose him."

"Fair enough." Burt relented with a nod of his head. "That's your decision to make. But you know I'm always here for you right? If you need to talk or rant or cry. Whatever, you come to me."

"I will dad." Kurt replied before getting out of his seat and moving round the table to tightly hug his dad and plant a kiss on his cheek.

At long last, 1 o'clock came around, and Kurt couldn't decide if he was relieved or only more anxious. Despite flipping through all his magazines with the hopes of coming across something helpful on the advice pages, Kurt still had no idea what he was going to say to Sam.

As he parked his car and made his way to their designated meeting bench, he spotted Sam already seated there waiting for him. The blonde boy stood up as he saw Kurt approaching and waved to him. Kurt waved back half-heartedly, as he had a mental battle with himself whether or not he should dump Sam in a nice way or just be a bitch and make it fast.

When Sam threw his arms around him and leaned in for a kiss, Kurt turned his head to the side and decided he should at least try to break up with him in as nice a way as possible.

Before Kurt could get a word in edgeways, Sam started talking excitedly about a camping trip of some kind. Kurt shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He answered Sam's camping invite with a factual statement of him not being the outdoor type.

The disappoint was clear on Sam's face but he nodded in understanding. It was clear just from Kurt's apparel that he'd rather have a sleepover with Rachel than spend a night out in the woods in a tent.

Sam then changed topic and asked Kurt what film he'd like to see. Casting a sideways glance to the cinema, Kurt informed his soon-to-be ex that he wasn't in the mood for seeing a movie and suggested they take a walk instead.

Sam easily agreed and draped his arm across Kurt's shoulders before leading him away from the crowd outside the cinema towards a more private area.

As Sam droned on about school and such, Kurt kept his eyes to the ground trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound completely heartless.

Several minutes later, when the two came to a stop at a nearby park that was empty save for them and a few pigeons, Kurt decided he'd try and sing his feelings to Sam. After all, Mr. Schue was always lecturing them on how they should express themselves through song. True, the Spanish teacher probably didn't expect them to use lyrics as a means to dump somebody, but if it helped Kurt with the Sam situation then it would be worth it.

He gave Sam no warning that he was about to serenade him, he simply interrupted Sam's speech and burst into song.

"_Something just isn't right I can feel it inside_

_The truth isn't far behind me, you can't deny_

_When I turn the lights out, when I close my eyes_

_Reality overcomes me, I'm living a lie_

_When I'm alone I feel so much better_

_And when I'm around you I don't feel_

_Together, it doesn't feel right at all_

_Together, together we've built a wall_

_Together holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall…_"

"Cool song." Sam commented with a smile when Kurt finished. "Are you singing it for Sectionals?"

Turning his face away, Kurt restrained himself from letting out a cry of frustration. Clearly, singing to Sam was too subtle a hint for the other teen to take. He'd have to say something and he'd have to speak soon before he lost his nerve.

"Sam, when people try to converse something of importance to you, something that could potentially wound your ego or hurt your feelings, do you prefer them to tell you in a cold and blunt way or a more sugar-coated manner?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged unhelpfully. "It depends what the person's going to say I guess."

"Hmm." Kurt replied as he tried to think of another approach. "Did I ever mention to you that I'm somewhat… how can I phrase this… romantically retarded?"

"You're not romantically retarded anymore." Sam told him with a big grin as he leaned in and rubbed his nose against Kurt's.

Some might find such a display of affection to be cute or sweet. Kurt was not one of those people. He just found it annoying and immediately rubbed his nose with his hand afterwards.

Sam had started talking about something else but Kurt wasn't paying any attention. He simply took a breath before blurting out his next words.

"Yeah, I think we should just be friends." Kurt kept his eyes straight ahead not wanting to see whatever emotions passed over the other boy's face.

"What was that?" Sam asked, shock reverberating in his tone. "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes." Kurt answered trying to sound apologetic but firm at the same time.

"Are you kidding?" Sam questioned him and Kurt could feel his eyes burning into him.

"I assure you I would not joke about such a thing." Kurt replied.

"Please don't." Sam begged and Kurt felt embarrassment for the other teen's level of pathetic-ness. "Don't break up with me please, just give me another chance. I know we can make it work."

"Sam, don't beg." Kurt told him emotionlessly.

"What did I do wrong?" Sam asked feebly looking at Kurt as though he was one of the hunters to have shot Bambi's mummy.

"Nothing." Kurt sighed. "I just think we're better off as friends."

"I don't." Sam replied. "I think we're better as a couple."

"Well I disagree." Kurt said gently. "I'm sorry but this relationship just isn't working for me. I fully understand if you want to bail now, I won't hold it against you."

Sam made no movement and Kurt inwardly cringed. He felt highly uncomfortable right now but it would probably be rude of him to walk away.

"Please don't do this." Sam snivelled and Kurt realised his now ex-boyfriend was crying.

"I'm sorry." Kurt told him standing up and Sam stood with him, clutching desperately to his arm. "Please get your hand off my Armani shirt." Sam dropped his hand. "Thank you. I need to go ok, I'll see you around."

Before Kurt could move Sam wrapped his arms around him in a hug and cried into the crook of his neck. Somewhat awkwardly, Kurt patted the sobbing boy on the back before gently pushing him away. He offered Sam one last apologetic smile before turning on his heel and gliding away back towards the cinema car park.

He strapped himself into his Navigator then pulled out his cell phone. He sent a quick text to Noah telling him that he'd just broken up with Sam. A reply came through very quickly, almost as though Noah had been waiting for such a text and had been ready to respond. Noah had invited him back to his place so they could talk about it properly. Sliding his cell phone away, Kurt drove in the direction of his friend's house, singing along to his music.

"_You gotta be cruel to be kind, in the right measure_

_Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign…_"

Making sure to keep his eyes on the road, Kurt skipped to the next song. Recognising it instantly as one he associated with Noah, he turned up the volume and sang along.

"_I know all about,_

_Yeah about your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Loving you, isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong…_"

Turning into Noah's driveway, he parked up and turned the music off. As always, he checked his hair in the mirror before gracefully stepping out of his vehicle and walking up to Noah's door. He'd barely raised his fist to knock when Noah pulled it open for him.

"You ok, babe?" Noah asked concernedly as he stepped back so Kurt could enter.

"Slightly riddled with guilt." Kurt admitted not bothering to reprimand the taller boy for calling him 'babe' again. "He was so devastated, Noah. He begged me for another chance and then… then he started crying."

"That's understandable." Noah shrugged after he let out a small snigger upon hearing of Sam's reaction. "I mean, you're a lot to lose, princess."

"I agree." Kurt nodded arrogantly. "I am incredibly awesome if I do say so myself."

"Well of course you are." Noah smirked as he led the way up to his room. "Only awesome people like you can hang with studs like me."

Kurt laughed lightly before making himself comfortable on Noah's bed. Noah joined him on the mattress, so close that his breath was tickling Kurt's ear. It was small interactions like this that inspired hope within Kurt and made him think perhaps Noah could return his feelings. But he forced those thoughts away. He shouldn't dare to dream such things; his fantasies would only be shattered along with his heart.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked gently. "Are you coping with your most recent and hopefully permanent break-up with Leanne?"

"Trust me; it's fucking permanent this time." Noah answered him. "Stupid bitch."

"Yes, she was." Kurt agreed. "We all rather hated her, though I think I'm correct when I say I despised her the most."

"I'm just sorry I stayed with the hoe so long." Noah told him. "Fuck knows what I saw in her. She wasn't even that great a lay."

"I don't really need to know about that, Noah." Kurt replied feeling stung by the words. Even though he knew Noah and Leanne were over, it still hurt to think of them together, he definitely didn't need to hear details no matter how vague or vivid.

"Sorry." Noah said giving Kurt an odd look.

Suddenly worrying that his friend might have an epiphany if he stared at him too long, Kurt distracted him from his thoughts by asking him to play something on his guitar.

"Sure." Noah nodded as he jumped up and reached for his beloved instrument and draped it across himself. "Any requests?"

"Sing anything." Kurt answered.

Shrugging, Noah closed his eyes in thought for a few moments before strumming up a tune on his guitar. Kurt sat up straight to admire his friend as he played. He always loved to hear Noah sing.

"_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm_

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this_

_But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me…_"

He cast a devilish smirk to Kurt and the small soprano felt his stomach turn giddy. It felt like Noah was singing to him, really singing to him, but of course that had to be in Kurt's head. The only reason Noah was shooting him flirty looks like that was because he was the only audience member, and Noah never performed without making eyes at somebody. Song-flirting he called it. Santana did it too, though the Latina girl referred to it as song-sex.

"_You got designer shades just to hide your face and…_" Noah sang huskily.

Kurt found himself becoming steadily aroused and discreetly placed a pillow over his lap. He often wore designer shades, maybe Noah really was singing to him… no, that was ridiculous. Kurt shook the thought from his mind.

"_You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me_

_And you never say 'hey' or remember my name_

_And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me…_"

Noah's playing was interrupted by his phone going off. Taking a look at the caller ID, Noah let out an annoyed groan.

"Leanne." He told Kurt. "She won't stop calling. Here…" He tossed his cell to Kurt. "You talk to her, tell the bitch to get it through her head that we're over. Tell her we're fucking or something, I don't know, just get rid of her."

Kurt frowned slightly but answered the call and took great delight in unleashing his bitchy diva-ness on Leanne.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. Idiot Gorgeous Jock

**Disclaimer-Just in case anyone's bothering to read this, I do not own Glee or any song lyrics.**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, I know a lot of you said you couldn't wait to read Kurt and Leanne's phone call, but that was never going to be written so I'm going to have to disappoint you all there. **

**Song is: 'I didn't know I'd love you so much'-From Repo! The Genetic Opera-Anthony Stewart Head and Alexa Vega **

_Kurt singing_

**Puck singing**

_**Kurt & Puck singing**_

**Chapter 14-Idiot Gorgeous Jock **

As Kurt stood up and looked over the lyrics that had just been handed to him, he sent a frosty glare in Mr. Schue's direction. It wasn't the song choice that bothered him, and he certainly wasn't averse to being given the female vocal of a duet, but to sing this song with Noah, that was a different matter entirely. Was Mr. Schue trying to punish Kurt somehow? Did the Spanish teacher know of Kurt's true feelings for Noah? No, he couldn't possibly. Mr. Schue was far too oblivious to ever come to such a conclusion. He couldn't possibly know. Still, whether Mr. Schue knew or not, Kurt felt that he was fully justified in glaring at him.

"Dude, I love this song." Noah remarked appreciatively as he joined Kurt by the piano.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked raising her hand high in the air; she never could contain herself from making her opinions heard after all. "I really don't feel this is an appropriate song choice. If we perform this at Sectionals it could potentially damage our chances of a second year victory. The judges can't relate to such a piece, they will feel alienated by it."

"Why?" Noah challenged. "It's from a musical, don't the judges like all that stuff?"

"For the most part, yes." Rachel agreed with a sigh. "But this is hardly Cabaret or Les Mes. I personally don't feel that a number taken from Repo! The Genetic Opera is a sensible idea. Particularly if two males sing it, maybe if Finn and I were to perform it as a duet then we might…"

"Shut your hole, white girl." Mercedes huffed. "Not everything is about you and Finn."

"Mercedes." Mr. Schue interjected warningly. "I appreciate your concern, Rachel, but let's just see how Kurt and Puck perform and then we'll make a decision from there. Go ahead, guys."

Mumbling about the injustice of being overruled, Rachel slumped back in her seat. The rest of the group smiled at Kurt and Noah encouragingly as Brad danced his fingers across the piano.

Though the words were in front of him and the melody from the piano was sounding in his ear, Kurt did not sing. Receiving a signal from Mr. Schue, Brad ceased playing and everyone looked at Kurt inquisitively.

"As deeply as it pains me to say such a thing," Kurt began looking round at them all. "I think perhaps in this instance Rachel could be right, still tragically dressed to be true, but she has a point nonetheless. Perhaps this song would work better if she and Finn were to sing it."

"What?" Noah asked. "You like Repo; you think Anthony Stewart Head is hot, right?"

"Indeed, yes, thank you for sharing that, Noah." Kurt deadpanned. "I'm honoured you gave me a duet opportunity, Mr. Schue and I do love the song but… I don't feel entirely comfortable; wait… let me rephrase that… I don't feel _at all _comfortable with referring to Noah as 'dad' or 'daddy'."

"That's cool; we can just change the lyrics, right?" Noah asked looking to Mr. Schue for an answer.

"Sure." The teacher nodded, his smile as enthusiastic as ever. "Just sing each other's names."

Once again, Kurt sent a mutinous glare in the direction of the Glee club's vocal coach. However, this time when Brad played the musical intro, Kurt sang the song as expected.

"_Puck be still,_

_There is nothing you need say,_

_It can wait…_" Kurt sang.

"**Kurt, your mother's calling me…**" Noah sung softly, looking down at the floor as he sang the word 'mother'.

"_Sometimes I wanted to cry…_" Kurt continued keeping his eyes down on the lyrics even though he knew the words by heart.

"_When the people on T.V were not quite the way we were_

_Somehow I guess I just knew._

_But I didn't know I'd love you so much…_" Although Kurt didn't want to make any form of eye-contact with Noah, his eyes betrayed his desires and landed straight on his best friend.

"_I didn't know I'd love you so much_

_I didn't know I'd love you so much_

_But I do…_" He sang the last three syllables in a breathy whisper, his eyes still hooked absorbedly upon Noah who was gazing back just as intensely.

"**Sometimes I'd stay up all night…**" Noah sang, a huskier tone to his voice, one that blended with Kurt's perfectly.

"**Wishing to God that I was the one who died**

**Sometimes it's not enough time.**

**But I didn't know I'd love you so much…**" He moved round the piano, stepping slowly nearer to Kurt.

"**I didn't know I'd love you so much**

**I didn't know I'd love you so much**

**But I do…**" The two were now stood face to face, Kurt having to crane his neck slightly to look up at Noah.

"_Didn't know I'd love you so much…_" Kurt sang, desperately hoping that no-one, especially Noah, would pick up on just how meaningful that lyric was to him, and that Brittany, the only one who knew of his love for Noah, wouldn't accidentally give anything away.

"**Didn't know I'd love you so much…**" Noah sang back and Kurt felt as though he was drowning in those hypnotising chocolate brown eyes.

"_**I didn't know I'd love you so much**_

_**But I do…**_" They sang together, neither teen breaking eye-contact, not even to blink.

"**Hummel, go…**" Noah part-sang, part-spoke.

"_Puck, I will not leave you here_

_You will live…_" Kurt replied, making a motion to reach out and touch Noah's arm but stopping himself at the last second.

"**But you've already saved me, dear.**

**Go and change the world for me…**" Noah sang as he stepped a fraction closer and rested a hand at Kurt's hip.

"_**We will always have each other**_

_**In our time of need**_

_Noah, you're the world to me_

**Hummel, you're the world to me.**"

The song finished and the piano music died out, but Noah's hand remained on Kurt's waist. It was such a simple gesture, one that Kurt often did himself. In fact, he was known for placing his own hands on his hips. But his own hand resting comfortably on his hip was nothing compared to the feel of Noah's hand being there. It was so comfortable, so tingly, so sensual and then… it was gone and Kurt instantly missed the feel.

The group applauded their performance and Mr. Schue offered his praise. Noah smirked broadly but Kurt could not find it in himself to smile and suck up the attention. He simply moved back to his seat trying to remember how to breathe properly.

"That was hot." Brittany whispered into his ear so no-one else could hear them. "You two were totally having song-sex."

"Thank you, Brittany." Kurt replied as he flickered his eyes around worriedly, dearly hoping that no-one was listening in. "Make me a promise? Never mention anything like this again."

About half an hour later when Glee finished and they were all packing away, Kurt overheard Brittany making an apology to Santana saying Kurt had asked her not to talk about S-E-X.

Santana looked from Brittany to Kurt in confusion. After getting over the shock of Brittany being able to spell 'sex' correctly, Kurt started to feel the rise of panic. Panic which then progressed to fear as Santana stalked towards him.

"Let's talk." Santana smiled, and when Santana smiled that usually meant trouble.

Nervously, Kurt allowed himself to be steered away by the Latina girl, Brittany skipping alongside them. They found themselves an empty classroom and Santana instantly got to work.

Kurt tried to remain strong and defiant and he did so quite well for a long time. But eventually, Santana broke him and the truth came gushing out. To his surprise, Santana did not ridicule him for being in love with Noah. She merely linked her pinky finger with Brittany's and the two shared a smile that Kurt could not interpret before they both embraced him in a friendly hug.

"I won't tell anyone." Santana assured him.

"Good to know." Kurt responded. "And even if you did I'd just… deny it." He finished lamely.

"Whatever, Hummel." Santana scoffed reverting back to her normal bitchy self.

Somehow, Kurt had been talked into hosting a party at his house since his dad was away for the weekend. Having a party in his home was not something Kurt particularly desired to have, but Santana and Brittany had roped Noah into being the one to ask. It must have been Santana's idea, Kurt thought. The Latina probably knew that Kurt wouldn't be able to say no if Noah was the one to ask him to have a party. Santana really was devious sometimes.

So it was that on Saturday night, the entire Glee club plus a few others were singing and dancing in Kurt's living-room. Sam was also there, he'd tagged along with Mike. It was the first time Kurt had come face to face with his ex since breaking up with him.

To begin with, things were pretty relaxed between the two, but that all changed when the alcohol was introduced.

Sam was a lightweight, a bigger lightweight than Kurt even, and he was the first of the group to fall into a drunken state. He staggered over towards Kurt and draped his arm across his shoulder. Sam was then whispering sluggishly into his ear, trying to convince Kurt to give their relationship another chance.

Although Kurt was slightly tipsy himself, he was still level-headed enough not to give in to Sam's advances. Countless times he pushed the other teen away, but Sam always found his way back and kept trying to capture Kurt's mouth in a kiss.

Eventually, Kurt snapped and punched Sam in the face. As the other teen hit the floor, clutching his aching jaw, he burst into tears.

"We'd better call him a taxi and get him home." Quinn suggested as she was the most sober of the group.

Taking out her cell phone, Quinn called for a taxi and she and Mike heaved Sam up and took him outside to wait. A little while later, Quinn and Mike returned.

"You ok?" Noah asked Kurt softly as he came up behind him, winding his arms around his slender waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I am now." Kurt replied twisting in the other boy's hold so that they were facing one another.

He reached his arms up and looped them around Noah's neck. The Jewish teen didn't protest. He simply pulled Kurt a little closer and they gently swayed from side to side, despite the fact it was a fast song that was playing.

With all the alcohol flowing through his system, Kurt felt more confident. A smile settled comfortably on his glossed lips as he gazed up at Noah adoringly. Leanne was out of the picture and Sam was history, maybe now was the time for Kurt to make his move. All he had to do was lean up and taste Noah's lips. He'd done it so many times in his dreams; surely it would be easy enough to do it in real life.

It should be easy perhaps, but it wasn't. Kurt almost went for it but pulled away at the last second. He then lowered his eyes to the floor before slowly withdrawing his arms from around Noah's neck. He took a step back then moved away from his friend to join some of the girls.

The next time Kurt looked over at Noah, the Jewish boy was making out with one of the Cheerio's Santana had invited along.

Suddenly, the room was far too hot for Kurt. It felt as though he couldn't breathe. He fought his way past Mercedes and Tina heading through the living-room towards the back door. He needed to get outside, he needed some air.

Throwing the backdoor open, he streaked outside and ran to the bottom of the garden before collapsing to his knees with his forehead resting against the fence, not even caring that his new shoes and designer red jeans were being dirtied by the flowerbeds beneath him.

The cold of the heavy wind bit into his skin making his shoulders shake and the rain pouring from the sky above splashed all over his face. At least, that's what Kurt thought was happening at first, but he soon realised that was not the case. It was not raindrops running down his cheeks, but tears. And it was not the cold that was making his shoulders shake but the tremor that came from unsuppressed sobs.

He hadn't been there long when a hand settled upon his shoulder, making him jump and let out a squeak of surprise. Turning round, he expected to see Noah, but instead his eyes landed upon Santana.

"Come on, Hummel." She said holding her hands out to him then helping him to his feet.

She brushed some of the dirt off of him as best as she could before carefully smoothing out his hair. Clucking her tongue, she then lightly wiped away the tears that were streaking down his face.

"You're stronger than this." Santana told him sternly and Kurt nodded in response.

He then straightened himself into his usual dignified stance before swaggering back up to his house with Santana walking alongside him. Noah now had that Cheerio girl practically giving him a lap dance as they made out on the sofa.

"What was her name again?" Kurt asked Santana, the sight of Noah and the Cheerio attacking his eyes.

"Claire." Santana answered simply before moving away to find Brittany.

It didn't feel much like a party to Kurt anymore. It felt like a nightmare. If it had been someone else's party, he'd have simply left and gone home. But it was his party and he already was home. There was no escape.

Turning his eyes away from Noah and Claire, Kurt headed over to Artie and Matt hoping that the other two boys would help take his mind off of things.

It almost worked for a little while, but as soon as Kurt looked back over at Noah the pain returned. The pain then increased when Noah joined Kurt, Artie and Matt with a smirk on his lips as he told them all about Claire's kissing techniques.

At long last, people finally decided to leave. They all got taxi's home and slowly the house began to empty. Finally, it was just Noah and Kurt left. The Jewish boy moved around the house helping Kurt tidy up.

"That's enough for now." Noah decided. "We can do the rest in the morning."

Kurt nodded in agreement before reaching for the phone with the intent of calling Noah a taxi but he stopped him.

"I'm staying here tonight." Noah smiled before heading down to Kurt's basement.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Kurt made sure the door was locked then switched the lights off before following Noah downstairs. When he entered his basement, a topless Noah was kicking his jeans off before crawling onto the bed in just his underwear.

Kurt stood awkwardly by the door for a while as his eyes took in the sight. For so long, he'd desperately yearned to have Noah in his bed. Of course the circumstances were always entirely different.

"Babe, you getting in or what?" Noah asked him.

Not answering, Kurt selected himself a pair of silk pyjamas then headed towards the bathroom to change. He never made it. Noah had moved off the bed and crossed the room to grab his arm.

He took the pyjamas out of Kurt's hands and placed them carefully on the arm of his sofa before quietly stripping Kurt down to his underwear as if it was completely normal.

Confused, Kurt simply followed Noah over to the bed and they both climbed in and made themselves comfortable. Soon enough, Kurt found himself being cuddled against Noah's chest.

Once Kurt was completely sure that Noah was asleep, he lightly placed a swift kiss to Noah's lips.

"I love you, you idiot gorgeous jock." He whispered.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. Feels Like Dating

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, hope you like the next chapter**

**Chapter 15-Feels Like Dating**

The next couple of weeks were highly confusing for Kurt. Many a time he found himself pinching his arm just to ensure he was awake as opposed to dreaming. The cause for all his puzzlement was Noah. His best friend seemed to be treating him differently ever since they slept together in Kurt's bed. He wasn't treating Kurt badly by any means. Noah was simply treating him less like a friend and more like, there was no other way Kurt could think to describe it, Noah was treating him as if he was his girlfriend, or boyfriend perhaps.

Before Leanne and Sam had ever been annoying smudges in an otherwise skilfully painted picture, Kurt and Noah had been joint at the hip, much like Santana and Brittany. Now that Leanne and Sam had been erased, the two best friends were inseparable again.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about that of course. It was only natural for two best friends to spend much of their free time together. The reason for Kurt's befuddlement was the things he and Noah were doing lately. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, maybe he was reading too much into things and making something out of nothing, but to Kurt, it almost felt as though he and Noah were dating.

They went on cinema trips together, just the two of them. Noah always let Kurt choose the film and he'd buy the shorter male low-fat ice-cream and fake a yawn as he stretched his arm up before settling it across Kurt's slim shoulders.

After every Glee rehearsal, the two of them would go back to Noah's and order pizza which they'd happily eat in Noah's bedroom with music playing in the background.

Every Friday, they would eat out at Breadsticks and Noah always insisted on paying. After they ate, they would just go for a drive. Sometimes in Kurt's Navigator, other times in Noah's truck. They would drive for hours, singing along to the radio, talking about anything and everything, or just sitting in silence and enjoying one another's company.

On Saturdays, Noah would take Kurt out for the day. He'd take him to the cinema, bowling, swimming, ice-skating, shopping or just for a walk around the local park area if the weather was nice. Then later that evening, Noah always ended up staying for dinner with Kurt and his dad.

It was nice. Kurt enjoyed his time spent with Noah immensely, but at the same time it was all so horribly painful. He wasn't the least bit sure of where he stood with Noah. To Kurt, it truly felt like they were together, they'd even been mistaken for a couple on a few occasions when they went out together, something that Noah had always laughed at but never denied.

There were even rumours circulating through McKinley High that Kurt and Noah were in a relationship. More than once, Kurt had been stopped in the school corridors and interrogated by his peers, all of them yearning for imaginary gossip that he simply could not provide.

If it were true, then Kurt would let it be known to all that Noah Puckerman was his. But that wasn't the case, and knowing that hurt far more than Kurt could hope to express.

Everytime he heard a whispered rumour about Noah and himself, Kurt desperately wished that he could turn to the speaker and smugly inform them that it was true. He wanted to be able to introduce Noah as his boyfriend to any stranger he may happen to meet, he wanted to be able to kiss him if he wanted to without fear of rejection and he wanted to hear Noah softly tell him that he loved him with all he had.

It didn't help matters that Noah looked upon the rumours about them as a highly amusing joke. The jock would even deliberately encourage all the gossip by randomly squeezing Kurt's ass in front of nosy onlookers or pecking him on the cheek whenever there was a large enough audience. Not to mention all the suggestive comments Noah would make in a loud voice for all to hear and interpret in whatever manner their minds saw fit.

Even during Glee rehearsals Noah would make such remarks. Mr. Schue would always frown in disapproval and reprimand Noah for his inappropriate language whereas the rest of the group would laugh in appreciation, or in Rachel's case complain about the interruption to their precious rehearsal time.

Luckily, other than Brittany and Santana, nobody noticed the pain or longing that glimmered in Kurt's eyes every time Noah would make a joke out of the rumours of their supposed relationship. Discreetly, Brittany would squeeze Kurt's hand and Santana would _accidentally _flick her ponytail in Noah's face or elbow him in the ribs or stomp on his foot.

A Friday evening found Kurt and Noah seated at their usual table at Breadsticks. Noah was shovelling his food down his mouth but Kurt was merely poking at his salad without enthusiasm.

After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Noah asked Kurt what was wrong.

"Nothing." Kurt sighed as he leaned his elbow on the table then rested his chin on his hand.

"You sure?" Noah asked him, obviously not believing his friend's lie. "Is it the salad? If you want I'll get you summat else."

"No thank you." Kurt answered as he looked around the restaurant, glancing enviously at the loved-up couples that surrounded them.

Even though the majority of the customers were abysmally dressed and most probably just looking for a brief sexual affair, they looked as though they were happy to be in one another's company.

A few tables away from where Kurt and Noah sat, was a young couple who were gazing adoringly into each other's eyes. The young woman released a musical sound of laughter at whatever her partner told her. He grinned in response before leaning across the table to feed her some of his food. She opened her mouth and ate the spaghetti off of his fork, some of the sauce staining her lower lip. With a grin, the man reached his thumb out to wipe the sauce away before leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

Pulling his eyes away from them, Kurt turned his attention back to Noah who was giving him an odd look.

"Are you done?" Kurt asked gesturing to Noah's plate. "I'd like to go."

"Sure." Noah told him pushing away what was left of his meal before paying the bill then leading Kurt out of the restaurant with his hand on Kurt's lower back.

They reached the parking lot and Noah opened the passenger door of his truck and helped Kurt scramble inside.

As they drove around aimlessly, they simply sat in silence. There was no music and neither teen made an effort to speak. Noah simply kept his eyes on the road as he drove and Kurt stared out the passenger window, watching the scenery flicker by without really seeing it. To him, it was nothing but blurs of colour.

Kurt thought about the boy beside him, his mind replaying a selection of memories of the times they had spent together. He analyzed every minor detail, trying to look at the facts objectively and decipher the true meanings behind them. Were the things Noah said and did really just an act of friendship? Or were they perhaps more than that? Could there be feelings of romance on Noah's part?

It seemed that for every gesture, every look, every word and every situation Kurt and Noah had ever been in, there was support to suggest that Noah did in fact return Kurt's feelings. Of course, the more cynical part of Kurt's brain scoffed at such flickers of hope dismissing them as useless teen fantasy.

He thought about all the times when Noah had ever hugged him and how the other teen had lingered on the hug just a little longer than necessary. Kurt's mind then pointed out that it could have in fact been himself who held on longer than needed.

He thought back to the past, before he and Noah had ever been friends. He remembered how the other teen had used to treat him, how he bullied him on a daily basis, throwing him into dumpsters, but never allowing any of the other jocks to take the bullying _too _far. People always said that boys bully the girls they like in an attempt to disguise their real feelings. Although Kurt wasn't a girl, that widely believed concept could still hold true to him, right?

The memory of that night at Santana's when Kurt had first cried in front of Noah surfaced to his mind. Kneeling together on the bathroom floor, Noah had held him so caringly, so protectively, soothing him as he cried. It was true that Noah had only acted as any decent friend would have done, but part of Kurt teased himself with the idea that Noah's concern went past the realm of friendship. After all, Noah had kissed him that night, just a simple peck on the lips, but a kiss nonetheless. Surely that meant something. Kurt certainly couldn't imagine the likes of Artie or Finn kissing him on the lips as a sign of comfort, nor could he envision Noah bestowing a peck upon any guy's lips other than his own. A girl, sure, Kurt had witnessed Noah do just that plenty of times. He'd even seen his best friend plant a small kiss on Becky's lips to cheer her up after she'd been subjected to unfair ridicule by some of the bitchier Cheerio's (not Santana). Those Cheerleader girls had since been kicked off the team and severely punished by Coach Sylvester who for unknown reasons seemed to hold a fondness for Becky.

After the party Kurt had been talked into hosting, Noah had stayed behind to help clear the house up. Then he'd stripped Kurt down to his boxers and pulled him into bed with him. They'd slept together, two male best friends, one of which was openly gay. What straight male would share a bed with his gay best friend wearing nothing other than skimpy boxers if he didn't feel some form of attraction for him? Of course, Kurt reminded himself reasonably, Noah had drunk a fair amount of alcohol that night, he probably wasn't thinking straight, no pun intended.

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts as Noah pulled the truck to a stop. Looking out the window, Kurt found they were on the outskirts of town. He heard the door open and shut and watched as Noah walked down the beaten path a little way before coming to a stop by a large rock.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Kurt climbed out of the truck and joined his friend, shivering slightly from the cold. Wordlessly, Noah shrugged off his letterman jacket and draped it over Kurt's shoulders. It was far too big of course, and it clashed horribly with his black sweater and white skinny jeans, but Kurt gratefully hugged the jacket around himself and snuggled into the warmth.

Noah sat down on the rock letting out a heavy sigh. Sitting beside him, Kurt gazed at him carefully wondering what was wrong. Though he was eager to understand whatever it was that was causing such an expression to form on Noah's handsome features, Kurt knew better than to ask. He simply sat quietly, patiently waiting for Noah to open up.

"It's been so long since I've been here." Noah eventually said.

Not understanding, Kurt continued to remain silent, waiting for Noah to further explain what he meant and the significance to them being here now.

"It was the middle of the night when my old man left," Noah continued as he traced a groove in the rock with his finger. "I couldn't sleep and I heard him going down the stairs. Then I heard the door. So I got up and I crept down the stairs after him. He didn't take the car; he just took off walking down the street. I chased after him."

The Jewish boy fell silent again as he closed his eyes and rubbed them with the heels of his hands.

"I called out to him, begged him to slow down." Noah admitted in a shaky voice. "Fucking asshole didn't listen. He wouldn't even turn around to look at me. Just told me to go back to bed and take care of mum and Sarah."

"I'm sorry." Kurt replied weakly not knowing what else to say.

The two of them had discussed Noah's estranged father a couple of times, but never before had Noah gone into such detail about the night his dad had actually left.

"About a street away from our house," Noah said, his voice sounding so empty yet so pained with emotion at the same time. "He got into a car with some long-haired guy. Back then, I thought it was a woman. It was only when I got older and thought back on that night that I realised he was running off with another dude."

Kurt hung his head and lowered his eyes to his lap suddenly feeling uncomfortable though he couldn't explain why. It was all sounding suspiciously like Noah's dad was gay, or perhaps bisexual, and had left his wife and children to be with another man. If that was the case, why was it Noah was telling him and why was he telling him now?

"I chased after the car you know." Noah told him and Kurt pulled his eyes back up and faced Noah, but the other teen did not look back. "They were out of my sight before I could blink but I kept running, until I got here, to this stupid rock. I waited all night, the bastard didn't come back."

Again, Kurt didn't know how to respond. Saying sorry didn't seem like a useful option. In fact, nothing seemed like it would be helpful so Kurt settled for remaining silent and allowing Noah to carry on with his speech.

"The cops found me the next day and took me home." Noah recalled. "My mum was a crying mess. She nearly suffocated me with that hug and she kept kissing me. After that night, I used to sneak out of the house a lot and come here. I'd sit here for hours, convinced that if I waited long enough he'd come back. He never did."

They lapsed into silence and Kurt instantly decided that he didn't like it. He needed to say something, anything. For one insane moment, he seriously considered telling Noah he loved him, but he quickly realised that now simply wasn't the time for such a declaration and said something less dramatic instead.

"When did… when did you stop coming out here?" Kurt asked.

"Few years ago." Noah answered. "My thirteenth birthday, that was the last time. I sat here for a while and then… then I just got it into my head that it was never gonna happen. The jerk is never coming back, I accept that now. When I got back home that night I took up a baseball bat and smashed the shit out of his car." Noah smirked at the memory sounding and looking oddly proud. "Fuck knows why we kept it in the driveway so long. I tell you though; it sure felt good wrecking that thing."

"So… why are we here now?" Kurt asked gently. "Not that I mind, I just… wondered."

"I don't know, babe." Noah shrugged as he casually slung an arm over Kurt's shoulders. "I was just driving and I ended up here."

They drifted into silence again, this one not as uncomfortable as the last. They stayed until the sun went down and the stars sparkled in the black sky. Finally, Noah pressed a kiss to Kurt's head then took his hand and led him back to the truck.

Once again, Kurt's mind was wheeling with confusion. The kiss, the handholding, what did that mean? Did Noah simply do it because it felt appropriate after they'd had such an intimate discussion? Or did he do it because he wanted to, because he had feelings for Kurt? Maybe Noah loved Kurt back but was too scared or too proud to admit it. Maybe Noah was waiting for Kurt to make the first move. Or maybe, Kurt thought as he curled up alone in his bed that night, Noah's behaviour was purely of a platonic nature and his mind was bending fact into fiction, reality into fantasy, and running wild when it should simply come to a complete standstill and accept that Noah would only ever be his friend, nothing more.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	16. Tonight

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 16-Tonight **

When Kurt woke up the following Saturday, it was with a peculiar feeling in his stomach, chest and head. He didn't feel ill, just odd in a way that he couldn't explain.

As he climbed out of bed, he accidentally knocked the photo frame off of his bedside table. He quickly bent down and picked it up to inspect the damage. Luckily, the frame was still in tact, and the photo of himself and Noah was still in mint condition.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he placed the photo back in its rightful place, his finger momentarily running over the image of Noah before his hand dropped to his side.

Turning away, Kurt headed straight upstairs to join his dad for breakfast, the growling of his stomach in dire need of satisfaction. He attempted to cook pancakes but his mind was elsewhere and he only snapped out of his daze when the fire alarm signalled.

Burt gently pushed Kurt out of the way and disposed of the burnt pancakes before turning off the alarm. The older Hummel then guided his son to a seat before fixing each of them a bowl of cereal.

They sat opposite one another at the table, with Burt fixing Kurt with a concerned gaze as he munched on his breakfast, and Kurt doing his best to avoid his dad's eye as he pushed his food around, watching the flakes turn soggy as they drowned in their milky prison.

As the silence stretched between them, Kurt wondered how long it would take for his dad to break it and ask what was wrong. However, as time passed on and Burt's bowl emptied, Kurt realised his dad was waiting for him to speak first.

Though he was thankful that his dad wasn't pushing him to talk, Kurt almost felt it would be easier to speak up if his dad interrogated him. From where he sat looking at his untouched breakfast, despite his aching hunger, Kurt just couldn't find the words he needed to express himself. Normally, he was very talkative, but on this morning conversational techniques seemed to have deserted him.

When his belly emitted a loud roar, he finally lifted a spoonful of soggy cereal to his mouth and swallowed it down. Soon enough, his bowl was empty and he wordlessly placed it in the kitchen sink before washing up. His dad joined him and dried up.

After everything had been washed and cleaned, Kurt headed down to his basement to shower and dress. Upon returning upstairs, he found his dad seated in the living-room watching the sports channel. Silently, Kurt sat down with him.

At first, Kurt sat on the opposite end of the sofa, but when his dad switched channels on to a drama series Kurt adored, he slowly edged closer. By the time the episode finished, Kurt was curled against his dad's side with his head resting on Burt's shoulder.

"Dad?" Kurt asked as he kept his eyes focused on his nails.

"Yeah, kid?" Burt replied gently giving Kurt's shoulder a little comforting squeeze.

"I…" Kurt trailed off not sure what it was he wanted to ask or say.

He thought about asking his dad for advice about Noah, but as accepting as his dad was about his sexuality, he wasn't entirely convinced that he was ready to have such a discussion about boys. The brief talks they'd had when Kurt was dating Sam were one thing, but to ask about love and such was quite another. Even if Kurt was straight and Noah was a girl, or if he himself was a girl, he still didn't think his dad would be much help right now. He doubted there was any appropriate advice anyone _could_ give to help him with his situation. This seemed to be one of those things he'd have to deal with himself.

"Nothing." Kurt finally settled on saying.

"Liar." Burt replied fondly with a hint of a chuckle in his tone.

Kurt grinned slightly and looked round to face his dad. His dad grinned back at him, but Kurt saw the look in his eye that showed he was slightly hurt by Kurt's decision not to tell him what was going on. He felt guilty, but at that moment in time, Kurt simply wasn't ready to talk to his dad.

As the next show came on, a reality talk show that Kurt enjoyed but knew his dad despised, Kurt picked up the remote control and flicked back to the sports channel. He wasn't interested in the basketball game at all, but as his dad had sat through one of his T.V shows, Kurt felt it was only fair to watch a game with him.

When the game ended, Burt got up and announced he was heading to work. Kurt asked if he needed any help today and after a moments thought Burt nodded to him and they left together.

There were a lot of customers that day so Kurt always had plenty to do. He enjoyed it, working on the cars helped take his mind off of Noah, off of everything. As he inspected countless engines and changed multiple tyres, all his teenage problems seemed to melt away leaving him with a feeling of peace.

Oddly enough, it seemed that getting his hands dirty and working to the bone relaxed Kurt far better than any deep body tissue massage ever had.

At lunch time, Kurt and Burt sat down together with a sandwich and cup of coffee each. The two sat and discussed different car types and they laughed heartily with one another as they made fun of Sandy Ryerson who had been in that morning.

After their break, the two Hummel men resumed work. In the early afternoon, Mr. Schue turned up in his beaten-up old car. Kurt rolled his eyes wondering what had taken the man so long to finally bring his car in for inspection.

For months, Kurt had looked his teacher's car over with a mechanics eye just itching to fix the scrap of metal up. So he was more than delighted when his dad nodded for him to tend to Schue's car whilst he spoke with another customer.

Most people would bring their cars in, talk to Burt for a few minutes then leave with plans to return later, but occasionally people would stay. Mr. Schue turned out to be one of those people. He watched Kurt work, clearly impressed with his students' knowledge and ability.

"Wow, Kurt, I had no idea this would be your kind of thing." Mr. Schue told him.

"Yes, most people are shocked when they find out." Kurt admitted. "It seems everybody assumes the gayest boy in all of Lima can only participate in activities that meet peoples' expectations of the gay stereotype."

"I'm sorry." Mr. Schue apologised looking ashamed and uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to…"

"Forget it, its fine." Kurt interrupted shaking off the man's apology. "I'm more than used to it, believe me."

"Right, so… how bad does it look?" Mr. Schue asked patting the car in indication and effectively changing the subject. "Do you think you can fix her up?"

"Never fear, Mr. Schue." Kurt smiled. "Make-over's are my specialty, be it on cars or people."

Taking up a wrench, Kurt got to work and talked Mr. Schue through what he was doing each step of the way. After about five minutes, it became patently clear to Kurt that Mr. Schue was one of those men who liked to think he knew a lot about cars, tools and mechanics but really knew nothing at all. In fact, Kurt was sure that most of the damage to Schue's car had been made by the man himself from attempting to repair it singlehandedly.

The way Mr. Schue made suggestions also made it apparent that the Spanish teacher was completely inept when it came to cars; he clearly had no idea what he was talking about. Still, Kurt humoured him and remained polite and managed to hold in his laughter.

At some point, Mr. Schue seemed to realise himself that his knowledge in the field of car mechanics was virtually non-existent, so he struck up a conversation about Glee instead. He asked for Kurt's opinion on songs they could possibly perform at Sectionals. The group already had a few ideas in mind but there was still a lot of debate about their final selection.

Mr. Schue kept not-so-subtly hinting that he really wanted Kurt and Noah to perform a duet but Kurt chose to ignore the hints and keep suggesting songs that would be great for Mercedes.

"Kurt, you do understand the main point of Glee club don't you?" Mr. Schue asked him rhetorically. "Glee is about searching yourself for all those thoughts and feelings you're too scared to show or don't know how to verbalise and then expressing them through song and dance and unleashing all that energy and all that emotion onto the audience. It's about showing what's in your heart and soul. In Glee club, I don't want you to hide who you truly are or what you're feeling, I want you to show it and show it proudly."

"Would you care to be more specific about what it is you are trying to tell me?" Kurt asked not sure that he really did want to know.

"Come on, stop torturing yourself with thoughts of 'what if's' and wondering what could be." Mr. Schue said. "Just be brave and tell Puck how you feel."

Kurt's eyes widened considerably but Mr. Schue just smiled at him kindly.

"Is it really that obvious?" Kurt squeaked out.

"Sure is, kid." Burt answered as he wandered over and helped Kurt replace Mr. Schue's windshield. "And your teacher's right, you should tell him how you feel."

"As easy as you two make that sound, it's really not." Kurt replied. "In your old age I think the two of you have forgotten the terror that comes with the prospect of facing rejection. Besides, we're talking about Noah Puckerman, who is not only the boy I'm hopelessly in love with, but he's also my best friend meaning our friendship is at risk if I choose to tell him how I really feel and then of course there's that little detail about him being completely and annoyingly straight."

The two older men shared a look with one another before Burt patted his son on the back and Mr. Schue offered his student a sympathetic look.

After having Noah be brought up in conversation, Kurt found that he couldn't rid his thoughts of the other boy. Even throwing himself into finishing off Mr. Schue's car didn't help. Still, he worked hard and greatly improved his teacher's vehicle almost beyond recognition.

He stayed in the garage and helped his dad out for an hour or two longer before heading back home for a much needed shower.

After washing away all the oil and grease and getting rid of the smell of tyres from his skin, Kurt stepped out of the shower stall and towelled himself dry. Hearing his cell-phone ring, he quickly padded into the main part of his bedroom and picked it up. Looking at the caller ID, he found that it was Noah and as always, his heart fluttered a little.

He answered the phone and the sound of Noah's voice sent a wave of calm over him. That calm soon eradicated as his mind processed the words his friend was actually saying. Somehow, as soon as Kurt heard the word 'alcohol', he just knew this day would end in disaster. Despite that, Kurt found himself agreeing to the plan for the members of the Glee club to all meet up on a field not far from Santana's house and hang out and drink.

Hanging up the phone, Kurt's eyes moved to land on the photo of himself and Noah. Picking it up, he looked down at the image of Noah's handsome face for a long while and quickly came to a horrible realisation. Placing the photo frame back down, he now knew why he'd woken with such an odd feeling in his stomach, chest and head.

"Tonight." Kurt spoke out loud. "It's going to be tonight."

Although he couldn't explain it, he simply knew that tonight would result in him admitting his feelings for Noah, and as horrifying as that notion undoubtedly was, it didn't stop him from rummaging through his wardrobe, determined to look his best.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	17. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any lyrics featured**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_** songs are: **

'**You don't know me'-Ray Charles**

'**Break your heart'-Taio Cruz**

'**I know him so well'-From the musical Chess**

**Chapter 17-Falling Apart**

Heart hammering against his chest, Kurt made his way upstairs. Stepping into the living room, his eyes landed on Noah sat on the sofa beside his dad. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and the two men turned to face him. Noah stood and gently took hold of his hand before leading him outside to his truck.

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you say, "Hello."_

As they drove, it was Noah who was making most of the conversation. Kurt found that his mouth had gone dry and words simply failed him.

_And I can hardly speak,_

_My heart is beating so._

_And anyone can tell_

_You think you know me well._

_Well, you don't know me._

Licking his lips nervously, Kurt turned his head slightly so as to peer up at his friend. If it weren't for the fact they were driving down a busy road and could crash at any time if Noah became distracted, Kurt may have just reached across and kissed him. After all, it was a widely known saying that 'actions speak louder than words'. Perhaps if he just allowed himself to realise his dreams of tasting Noah's lips, he wouldn't have to confess his feelings at all. A kiss would surely say it all.

_No you don't know the one_

_Who dreams of you at night,_

_And longs to kiss your lips_

_And longs to hold you tight._

"You're my best friend, Kurt." Noah told him with a smile and all Kurt could do was grimace back.

_Oh I'm just a friend._

_That's all I've ever been._

_Cause you don't know me._

Turning to look out the truck window, Kurt's mind was attacked with sensual thoughts of himself and Noah. As innocently virginal as he was, Kurt often thought of himself and Noah in intimate situations, even when he was just sitting beside the object of his affections. Glancing back at Noah for a moment, Kurt considered blurting out his feelings then and there. At least that way if he was rejected he could turn around and go home _before _they met up with the others and he became too drunk to stand let alone find his way home.

He didn't admit his feelings, however. He simply remained quiet, letting the chance slip by just like the gentle wind flitting through the open window.

_For I never knew the art of making love,_

_Though my heart aches with love for you._

_Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by._

_A chance that you might love me too._

"What's up?" Noah asked sparing Kurt a look of concern. "You're really quiet."

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a little car sick." Kurt lied.

It seemed Noah accepted the false explanation as he didn't question or comment on it. He simply slowed his driving down a little then turned up the music and started singing along.

"_Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you…_" As Noah sang along, Kurt couldn't help but let out a small awkward laugh. The song definitely suited his friend perfectly.

"_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby, from the start_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart…_" Noah momentarily turned his eyes away from the road and leaned slightly into Kurt's personal space, singing the song directly to him having no idea just how deeply those lyrics affected the smaller boy.

"_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart…_"

As Noah progressed through the song, Kurt felt his insides begin to squirm. Nothing good could possibly come from admitting his feelings to Noah, how could it? The man in question was quite literally telling him what was going to happen. Noah was going to break his heart.

Suddenly, Kurt was finding it difficult to breathe. He moved his head closer to the window and took in the much needed air, not even fretting about the mess being made to his perfectly groomed tresses. For once, it didn't seem to matter what his hair looked like, his hair wouldn't prevent the inevitable heartbreak.

"Babe, you sure you're ok?" Noah asked him.

Not trusting himself to speak, Kurt simply nodded. They parked the truck round by Santana's before walking the short distance to the field they'd all agreed to meet at. Most of the others were already there, it was only Tina and Finn who had yet to arrive.

Forcing himself to fake a smile, Kurt walked over to their group of friends, accepting the alcoholic beverage Quinn passed his way. Not even looking or caring what he was drinking, Kurt knocked the liquid back down his throat and swallowed before taking a long swig from Mike's bottle.

If he was going to get through this night, he'd need alcohol to do it. He struck up a conversation with Artie and Mercedes, reasoning that the longer he kept talking to anybody who wasn't Noah, the longer he could go before making a complete fool of himself and getting his heart broken.

Every time Noah tried to move in next to him and make conversation, Kurt swiftly moved to stand beside someone else and engage himself in safe subject matters.

By the time Tina arrived, Kurt was already fairly tipsy but still just about in control of himself. When Finn arrived, he was ever nearer to being full on drunk. Even in his inebriated state, Kurt could tell that he was the worst of the group. Only Brittany, Mike and Rachel were tipsy and the others were almost completely sober. But Kurt kept on drinking. In fact, most of the empty liquor bottles had been drank by him.

"Kurt, maybe you've had enough." Mercedes told him gently as she snatched a bottle out of his hand and passed it to Matt.

"Cedes, no." Kurt complained as he leaned heavily against her since he now found it incredibly difficult to stand. "I need it."

However, Mercedes was stern and insisted that everybody ensure that Kurt had no more alcohol. Surprisingly, Brittany had been sensible enough to bring along a large bottle of water so Mercedes helped Kurt to drink a large measure of it down, hoping it would help him sober up a little.

With the exception of Noah and Santana who were sat on the field a short distance away from the rest of the group, everybody was fussing over Kurt asking him if he was ok and if anything was bothering him.

In the back of his head, he knew they were simply expressing their concern, but at the forefront of his mind he was fast becoming irritated. He didn't need to be babied, he wasn't a child. And the more they questioned him the closer he came to crumbling. It was going to happen, he just knew it, he could feel it. He was going to have a breakdown.

"I want to go home." He whimpered quietly just as Finn sat beside him to check how he was doing.

"Ok, I'll get Puck to drive you." Finn offered.

"No." Kurt yelped as he yanked on Finn's arm to prevent him from crossing the field to where Noah was still deep in discussion with Santana. "It's fine. I'll walk."

"Dude, you can't even stand." Finn pointed out.

"Can too." Kurt retorted before using Finn to hoist himself up to his feet only to take two steps then fall flat on his arse.

Letting out a groan of despair, Kurt twisted his body round so he was on his hands and knees. He then started crawling through the grass, heading towards the street. He hadn't gotten far when a pair of all too familiar hands latched onto his hips then heaved him up to his feet, a strong arm winding itself around his waist to support his weight.

"Let me go home." Kurt pleaded pitifully as he tried and failed to wriggle out of Noah's protective hold.

"Babe, are you insane?" Noah asked. "If I take you home like this Burt will chop me up into little pieces and have the lunch ladies serve me as pudding in the cafeteria."

"He would not." Kurt argued.

"Would too." Noah replied. "He told me so himself, earlier when you were getting ready. I promised him I'd look after you and I'm going to alright. So help me out a little by _not _trying to crawl home by yourself."

"Fine, no crawling." Kurt agreed and Noah nodded in approval. "I'll just walk."

"Not alone you won't." Noah told him as he easily lifted the boy into his arms and carried him bridal-style back to the group. "Just stay a little longer, have some fun, sober up a little and then I'll drive you home."

"You're a fucking cunt." Kurt hissed at him harshly and the others winced at the sharp bite in Kurt's unfriendly tone.

"Why am I a cunt?" Noah asked, clearly wounded by his friend's words as he carefully set him back on his feet.

"Because I said so." Kurt snapped as he shoved Noah in the chest before stumbling past Tina and Rachel then being pulled a short distance away by Santana.

"Get it together, Hummel." Santana whispered to him.

As he faced her in the darkness, Kurt found himself unable to stay strong anymore and the tears streamed from his eyes and there was nothing he could do to prevent them.

"It hurts so much." Kurt sobbed as he held his hand over his heart. "Why does it have to hurt so _fucking _much?"

"What am I, knowledge girl?" Santana asked rhetorically. "I don't have the answers ok. Look, do yourself a favour, tell him how you feel."

"I don't want to." Kurt replied shaking his head frantically. "I don't want to. I don't want to."

"Calm the fuck down, Hummel." Santana ordered and Kurt let out a small gasp before chewing down on his lower lip and hanging his head in silence. "That's better. Look, you stay here, and I'm gonna go and get Puck and then the two of you can talk."

"Santana?" Kurt asked before the Latina girl could head back to the others and send Noah over. "What will he say?"

"I don't know." Santana huffed. "I'm not a psychic for crying out loud."

"Will it hurt?" Kurt asked quietly as he sank down to his knees and cradled his arms around himself.

"Probably." Santana answered, her voice sounding gentler this time.

Kurt just nodded and slowly rocked himself as he waited for her to send Noah over. In a matter of seconds, Noah was crouching over him looking deeply worried. All Kurt could do was cry harder.

Some of the others started to voice their concern and attempted to join Kurt and Noah but Santana was able to keep them all away. Still, Noah gathered Kurt into his strong arms again and carried him further down the field until they couldn't even make out the rest of their friends.

Back on his feet, Kurt staggered a few steps over to a tree then leaned against the bark. He heard Noah moving behind him but for once Kurt truly didn't want to have the other teen anywhere near him. Even though he knew the conversation was inevitable, Kurt really didn't want to have it.

He jumped in surprise when Noah placed his hands at his hips but did nothing to push the taller boy away.

"Kurt, talk to me." Noah pleaded softly.

Letting out a series of heart wrenching sobs, Kurt turned his head to the side trying to hide his tears from his friend.

"Come on, don't cry." Noah said soothingly as he pulled Kurt into a tight embrace. "I'm here, whatever it is its ok. I've got you. Don't cry."

He cried harder as he pushed against Noah's strong chest. Right now, a hug wasn't what he needed. It felt like Noah was suffocating him.

"I c-can't breathe." Kurt finally whimpered out and Noah loosened his hold on him, moving his hands back to rest at his waist.

"Take it easy, baby." Noah told him gently.

"Don't call me that!" Kurt snapped as he beat his tiny fists against Noah's chest.

"Ow, fuck! Shit, Kurt, I'm sorry ok." Noah replied as he managed to grab hold of Kurt's fists only for the shorter male to kick him in the shins instead. "Fucking hell! Damn, what is your problem?"

"You know." Kurt answered as he lifted his eyes up to glare deep into Noah's brown irises. "You're not a _complete _Neanderthal, Noah. You know. You know."

"You… you think you like me?" Noah asked in a whisper.

Kurt threw his head back and let out a short humourless laugh. Bringing his hands up to his face, he wiped away his tears as best as he could before resting his hands on Noah's shoulders.

If a stranger were to walk by and observe them from a distance, they might look like a couple from the way they stood holding each other. But if one got closer and saw the tears that still fell down the shorter male's face, they might assume the two boy's were just making up from a lover's tiff. Of course, things are seldom what they seem.

They were not a young couple having a fight or making up, nor were they a pair of horny teenagers clinched in a lover's embrace. Their story was far more complex than how it may appear to an outsider.

The two had a history of a kind, and not one that was good and merry. As unlikely as it might seem given their current position of Kurt clinging to Noah desperately as the Jewish teen caringly held him upright, they had once been enemies.

From playing the roles of bully and victim, they had slowly formed a tentative friendship that had strengthened over time. Neither boy had been so close to anyone else in their life and had never opened up to anyone else to such an extent as they did with each other. Yet despite the strong bond they had, for a long while there had been words left unsaid.

To his great surprise, Kurt had found himself falling desperately and irrevocably in love with Noah. Believing that nothing could ever happen between them in a romantic sense, Kurt had kept his feelings a secret. Now, as that secret was being forced out of him, it threatened everything Kurt had been fighting to keep. By revealing what he truly felt for Noah, Kurt could ruin their friendship forever. As much as he wanted to bite down on his tongue and just run away, Kurt knew that running away was no longer a possibility. There was no turning back, for the question had been asked and now came the time for Kurt to provide an honest answer.

"I'm in love with you." Kurt breathed out in a shaky voice.

He held still in Noah's arms as he felt the older boy's piercing gaze fixate solely on him. Time seemed to pause, and if it weren't for the fact they could both hear the faint sound of Rachel singing from the other side of the field, they might have believed that they were the only two beings on Earth.

As the words tumbled from Kurt's lips to penetrate Noah's ears, Kurt waited with bated breath for his former bully turned best friends' response.

For a brief moment, Kurt almost expected to hear Noah say he loved him in return. He'd yearned to hear such a thing for so long, that his mind was half convinced it might actually happen. But then sense shoved fantasy aside and pointed out for the hundredth time that Noah was straight and friendship was the only thing that would happen between them.

Being friends with Noah was a stressful and heartbreaking chore for Kurt, whereas falling in love with him had happened oh so easily. But if the older boy couldn't give him love, then the most Kurt could hope for was friendship, but could they really continue as friends after this?

Kurt wasn't sure if sustaining a friendship after a love declaration was even possible, but he'd certainly want to try. The idea of a life without Noah being a main part in it was unbearable to Kurt. He didn't want to lose Noah; he only hoped he hadn't lost him already with what he had finally admitted.

It wasn't time playing tricks on him now; the minutes really were dragging by in silence. Why hadn't Noah responded yet? Kurt thought telling Noah he loved him would be the hard part, but all this dreadful silence and waiting was turning out to be a million times worse.

Whatever Noah chose to say next would either brutally crush what was left of Kurt's frail heart or tenderly heal all the gaping wounds Noah had unknowingly been making for such a long time.

"Noah?" Kurt finally asked. "Did… did you hear me? I… I l-love you."

"Shit, Kurt." Noah sighed as he took a step back and rubbed his face with his hands. "You're my best friend, like a brother to me."

"Brother." Kurt repeated bitterly, the word tasting truly foul on his tongue. "Well great, that's the verbal equivalent of the 'kiss of death', only without the kissing part."

"Come on, don't be like that, babe." Noah said.

"Stop calling me that." Kurt whimpered. "Can you not see how deeply your words and actions affect me? Do you even care?"

"Fucking hell, Kurt, of course I care." Noah retorted. "Just… not in the way you want me to. You're fucking amazing Kurt but…"

"But?" Kurt asked coldly when Noah trailed off. "Go ahead, just say it. We both know the real reason you couldn't possibly love someone like me."

"Kurt." Noah said warningly but the shorter teen was too drunk to hold back his words.

"I'm just a fag, right?" Kurt asked tearfully.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kurt?" Noah asked fiercely. "Don't fucking call yourself that."

"Why not?" Kurt replied weakly. "Everyone else does."

"I don't." Noah told him.

"But you used to." Kurt reminded him. "You were so cruel to me. Every single day you'd find some way to tease or torment me. There were times when I wanted to kill myself because of all the shit you and your dumb jock friends put me through. You bullied me, Noah, for years, to the point where I wanted to die. Then… then you had to take it a step further."

"What?" Noah asked in confusion.

"You bullied me into loving you." Kurt sobbed. "Tripped me and I fell, but you didn't catch me."

"It's not my fault you're in love with me." Noah said defensively.

"Well it's not mine either." Kurt snapped back. "Do you think I _want _to be in love with you? Do you think I enjoy seeing you be with countless girls and having to sit and listen to you brag about your latest conquests? Do you think it's easy for me to be so close to you and yet so far because I know that what I really want from you I can never have? Being in love with you is agony at its most brutal, it's killing me. It hurts like hell to be so near to you but unable to touch, but when I'm away from you it feels like there's a gaping hole in my chest and I can't breathe."

"Trust me; you don't wanna be in love with a loser like me." Noah told him.

"No." Kurt agreed. "I don't. But I have no control over that. Seriously, you have no idea how strongly I wish I could just be… _normal_."

"You _are _normal." Noah insisted but Kurt just rolled his eyes and tutted.

"You know what the worst part is?" Kurt asked and Noah just shrugged as he shifted from foot to foot looking uncomfortable. "It's knowing that despite how much of a heartless bitch Leanne was, you stayed with her for months and claimed to be in love with her. Leanne, a girl who, atrocious fashion sense aside, looks strikingly similar to me."

"What? No, Leanne's a chick, you're a dude." Noah replied. "You look nothing like her, that's ridiculous on a scale worthy of Rachel ok."

"She looks like me, Noah." Kurt said. "Deny it all you want, but she does. You were with a girl who looks like me, that means on a sub-conscious level, you _do _love me back but you're too scared and too stupid to even realise it and that hurts more than anything."

"Enough, that's crazy talk." Noah sneered. "You're my _friend _Kurt, that is it. I'm not into you like that, you're a dude. Look, you'll find someone who can love you someday, but… it is not me. It will _never _be me."

Hearing Noah speak those words caused Kurt to fall prey to another bout of soul-shattering and heart wrenching tears. Suddenly, his body became too heavy for his wobbly legs to support and he collapsed to the ground and curled up in a ball by the foot of the tree crying his eyes out.

Silently, Noah walked away, leaving the other teen to cry in privacy.

The fainter Noah's footsteps sounded, the harder Kurt cried. He lay alone shivering and crying for what felt an eternity before he heard Mercedes, Quinn and Santana calling out his name.

It was Mercedes who found him first and she quickly pulled him into a comforting hug. She tenderly stroked a hand through his hair and told him to let it all out, but he found there were no more tears left within him. He allowed her to help him stand and together they walked across the field, meeting up with Santana and Quinn before heading towards the others.

After a quick scan of the group, Kurt noticed that Noah was not among them.

"He went home." Santana told him quietly. "Come on, you can crash at mine then I'll drive you back in the morning."

"No." Kurt replied shaking his head. "I just want to go home. I need my bed."

"I'm still sober." Matt spoke up. "I'll drive him."

The drive home was silent. That was the good thing about Matt, Kurt decided. The other boy didn't speak much so it meant he didn't ask questions Kurt didn't want to answer and he didn't bother with making inane small talk. He just drove, only talking when he needed to ask Kurt for directions.

When Matt pulled up outside his house, Kurt immediately noticed Noah's truck parked on the kerb.

"You ok?" Matt asked and Kurt knew that he was really asking if he was ok to deal with Noah.

"Fine. Thank you." Kurt replied.

Matt looked doubtful for a moment but he nodded and helped Kurt unbuckle his seatbelt. He kept an eye on Kurt until he saw Noah jump out of his truck and lead Kurt up the driveway. It was only then that Matt turned his car around and drove himself home.

"I don't need your help." Kurt said emotionlessly as he tried to shrug Noah's arm off of him.

"I'm sorry for bailing." Noah told him quietly as they stood on the Hummel doorstep. "That wasn't a cool move."

"Can you please just leave me alone now?" Kurt begged as he thumbed through his jeans pocket until he managed to pull out his door key. "I've had more than enough rejection and humiliation for one night."

"You're my best friend, Kurt." Noah said and Kurt wondered how many times he'd heard that sentence or similar that night. "Without you I'm nothing. And I hate that I've hurt you but… I don't know what to do here."

"Just… just be my friend." Kurt answered.

He somehow found the courage to tilt his head up and look Noah in the eye. The second he did it he was filled with regret. Looking at Noah just reminded him how deeply in love with the boy he was. For a few moments, Kurt was sorely tempted to kiss him, thinking that maybe if their mouths connected and their tongues touched, then Noah might love him back.

But despite the alcohol that was still flowing through his system, Kurt wasn't that brave or that foolish. Instead, he settled for pressing a chaste kiss to Noah's cheek, telling himself that friendship was enough.

"Do me a favour?" Kurt asked.

"Anything." Noah answered him.

"When I see you again and fake amnesia over tonight's events," Kurt said. "Just play along."

"Deal." Noah smiled and he pulled Kurt in for a brief one-armed hug and dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "Later, Kurt."

"Goodnight." Kurt replied in a whisper that he wasn't entirely sure Noah heard.

He watched the other teen jog back to his truck and scramble inside before driving off into the night, taking a battered piece of Kurt's mangled heart with him.

Sniffling to himself, Kurt fitted his key into the door and quietly crept inside hoping that his dad was sleeping soundly. He tiptoed through the house and down to his basement where he collapsed fully dressed onto his bed.

Reaching his hand out to his nightstand, Kurt carefully picked up the frame that sported a photo of himself and Noah. He held it close to his chest as he stared up at the ceiling, his vision blurred by a new river of tears.

"_Nothing is so good it lasts eternally…_" Kurt sang almost under his breath.

"_Perfect situations must go wrong_

_But this has never yet prevented me_

_From hoping for too much for far too long…_" His eyes fluttered closed and he envisioned himself performing on stage, everybody he had ever met sitting in the audience and staring up at him, all but one. There was no sign of Noah.

"_Looking back I could have played it differently_

_Won a few more moments, who can tell?_

_But it took time to understand the man_

_Now at least I know I know him well…_" In his dream, he stepped forwards on the stage, Santana and Brittany standing behind him.

"_Wasn't it good?_" He sang.

"_Oh so good._" Santana and Brittany sang together as they danced behind him.

"_Wasn't he fine?_" Kurt sang as he joined them in their dance routine, atmospheric smoke circling around their feet.

"_Oh so fine._" The two girls sang.

"_Isn't it madness he can't be mine?_

_But in the end he needs a little bit_

_More than me, more security…_" Kurt sang as he danced to the back of the stage.

"_He needs his fantasy and freedom._" Santana and Brittany sand as Santana moved gracefully to the left side of the stage and Brittany moved to the right.

"_I know him so well…_" Kurt sang out and the three of them danced beautifully to the music before gliding back to the front of the stage.

"_No one in your life is with you constantly_

_No one is completely on your side_

_And though I move my world to be with him…_" The two girls danced close to Kurt as he sang and each ran a hand down either side of his body before snatching their arm back and quickly moving a long distance away.

"_Still the gap between us is too wide_

_Looking back I could have played it differently…_" He sang as he perched on the edge of the stage with his head in his hands.

"_Looking back I could have played things some other way._" The girls sang as they danced to the middle then stood side by side behind Kurt.

Holding his arms up in the air, Kurt waited for the two girls to help him back to his feet before he dropped backwards into their waiting arms.

"_Learned about the man before I fell…_" He sang softly before standing upright again.

"_I was just a little careless, maybe._" The girls sang.

"_But I was ever so much younger then…_" Kurt sang as he moved down the stage steps then made his way through the middle of the audience.

"_Now at least I know I know him well_

_Wasn't it good?_"

"_Oh so good._" Santana and Brittany sang as they followed a few steps behind Kurt.

"_Wasn't he fine?_" Kurt asked through song as he turned back to look at the two girls.

"_Oh so fine._" They agreed.

"_Isn't it madness he can't be mine?_" Kurt turned back round and continued his way through the audience.

"_Didn't I know how it would go?_

_If I knew from the start_

_Why am I falling apart?_" He collapsed to his knees and clutched at his head as he held an impressively long note.

"_Wasn't it good?_" Kurt sang as he stood to his feet once more and resumed walking, the two girls still following a short distance behind, now with the rest of the Glee club minus Noah in toe.

"_Wasn't he fine?_

_Isn't it madness he can't be mine?_

_But in the end he needs a little bit_

_More than me, more security…_" Kurt sang.

"_He needs his fantasy and freedom._" The rest of the Glee club sang.

"_I know him so well…_" Kurt carried on until he came to the large double doors.

Santana and Brittany stepped forward and pulled the doors open for Kurt. He stepped through and on the other side he found Noah standing alone with his back to him.

"_It took time to understand him…_" Kurt sang as the doors silently closed behind him leaving him with Noah.

"_I know him so well._" He finished the song and reached his hand out to gently turn Noah round to face him, only to wake up alone and heartbroken before he had a chance to see Noah's handsome features.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	18. the Back Row

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any song lyrics**

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, it really means a lot, please, keep them coming.**

**As I've said before, this fic is heavily based on my own experiences. But from now on, it will for the most part be purely fictional, just in case you wondered. **

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is: 'Sorry' by Maria Mena**

**Chapter 18-The Back Row**

After Kurt's drunken love declaration, it was shockingly easy for Kurt and Noah to carry on with their friendship as normal. There were even moments when Kurt wondered if perhaps that miserable night had been his imagination, but in the back of his mind he always knew it was true. But the two of them had made the agreement to forget about that night and it seemed to be working. To their credit, they were both great actors, or maybe their friendship was simply strong enough to overcome such an obstacle.

For about a week, all was well, or at least as good as things could have been given the circumstances. But soon enough, things turned sour once more for the heartbroken Kurt Hummel.

To the shock of many, Noah strolled into Glee rehearsal one afternoon with a beaming smile on his face and announced to the group that he had a new girlfriend.

That rehearsal, Kurt sang and danced half-heartedly. He shouldn't have been all that surprised really. Someone as gorgeous and charming as Noah wouldn't stay single for long. But taking into account that Kurt had so recently confessed to the other teen how he felt about him, one might think Noah would handle the delicate situation with a touch of sensitivity and at least wait longer than a week before flaunting off his new girlfriend.

It was another Cheerio; Noah did favour them after all. In fact, it was Claire, the girl Noah had made out with at the party Kurt had been talked into having.

Claire was very pretty, dressed well, made decent grades and, as much as it pained Kurt to admit it, she was rather lovely. She didn't try to change Noah as Leanne had done. She didn't constantly hang off his arm or keep him away from his friends. She seemed more than happy to give him his space so long as he in turn respected hers.

This infuriated Kurt. He was jealous of her, of course he was, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He liked her. He liked Claire.

"Just so you know," Santana said to him one day. "I am more than willing to hate her enough for the both of us."

Kurt smiled slightly but shook his head. He forced himself into seeing Noah's relationship with Claire as a good thing. She really was a great girl, far better than that Leanne creature. Perhaps she was the one to make Noah happy. If it couldn't be Kurt, then he'd rather it was somebody like Claire than anyone else.

They performed at Sectionals and New Directions sailed through to the next round. Claire was in the audience to support them. For a few moments, Kurt wondered how it felt for her to sit and watch himself and Noah sing 'I didn't know I'd love you so much'. Then he shook the thoughts from his mind and joined his teammates in celebrating.

When he turned to hug Noah, the Jewish boy only wrapped one arm around him briefly before stepping away. That single action hurt a hell of a lot more than it probably should.

Kurt thought things were ok between them, painful at times to be honest, but still good. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Noah was more uncomfortable with the knowledge of Kurt being in love with him than he let on.

After fighting his way through the crowd, Kurt followed after Noah determined to confront him. He knew there was a possibility that he was simply over-analyzing and overreacting, but if Noah had a problem he needed to know about it so they could talk it out and resolve it. Noah was still his best friend, he couldn't lose that.

Following the other teen down a relatively empty corridor, Kurt watched as he disappeared into a room. He crept up to the door and stood carefully out of sight as he peered inside.

Noah was with Claire. At first, Kurt was going to just turn around and leave, but when he heard Noah speak he froze to the spot.

"This isn't working." Noah told Claire gently. "I want to break up."

"Why?" Claire asked in response. She didn't sound upset or angry, Kurt noted. It sounded as though she already knew the answer but was waiting for Noah to realise it and speak it aloud.

"You're a nice chick, I just… I'm not looking for a serious relationship right now." Noah mumbled awkwardly.

"Wrong answer." Claire commented calmly. "Be honest Puck, why are you breaking up with me?"

Looking on, Kurt found that Claire seemed to find the whole thing amusing but Noah looked torn and frustrated as he paced the room babbling incoherent nonsense but not able to provide a proper answer.

"Don't worry, big guy." Claire told him in a perfectly friendly manner. "You'll figure it out eventually."

As Claire made her way to the door, Kurt quickly scarpered away and rejoined the rest of the Glee club. He wondered what Claire had meant. What was it that Noah would eventually figure out?

Craning his neck round, Kurt kept his eyes peeled for Noah. When the other teen returned, their eyes met for a few seconds before Noah dropped his gaze. Even though it was only a fleeting glance they had shared, it inspired a new wave of hope within Kurt.

Perhaps it was a result of too many chick-flicks and countless hours of daydreams and fantasies, but somewhere inside his heart, Kurt truly believed that Noah at least felt _something _for him in a romantic sense. Maybe Claire suspected something of that nature too.

Of course, Kurt should try not to think of things like that. It would only cause more pain of the emotional kind. Even if Noah _did _return his feelings, that didn't necessarily mean Noah would ever act upon them. It was possible that Noah would forever drape himself in a cloak of denial, much like Sandy Ryerson, now that man was a closet case if there ever was one. Although, if Noah did remain in denial of the feelings he could potentially have for Kurt, then Kurt was at least sure that Noah would be a much sexier closet case than Sandy.

After Mr. Schue had managed to calm the Glee club down and get hold of everybody, he ordered them back to their bus, Rachel holding their trophy proudly in her arms.

The majority of the club were still giddy and excited from their victory and were talking happily on the trip home. However, Kurt and Noah were both silent as they sat on the back row, two empty seats in between them.

Kurt had taken his seat first and expected his friend to sit beside him as he'd done on the journey to the competition. But Noah didn't. He sat two seats away from him staring out the window, not even acknowledging Kurt's existence.

For about ten minutes, Kurt tried to convince himself that having Noah ignore him didn't hurt and that he didn't care. He failed miserably. Staring down forlornly at his lap, he fitted his earplugs into his ears and tried to take comfort in his music. Just as the first song began to play, rain fell from the heavens, the drops lightly smattering against the windows of the bus.

_Vague sound of rain_

_Pierces through my song again_

_But I get distracted by the way his toes move when he plays_

_So I let it burn_

_I just poured my heart out_

_There's bits of it on the floor_

_And I take what's left of it and rinse it under cold water_

_And call him up for more_

Turning his head, Kurt cast a longing look over Noah's form. As though sensing his gaze, Noah turned from looking out the window to meet Kurt's eye.

After a brief hesitation, Kurt lifted his arm and held his hand out to the other teen. Running a hand over his head, Noah moved from his seat then scooted over to sit beside Kurt, but he did not take hold of his hand. However, he did pull out one of Kurt's earplugs and insert it into his own ear so he could listen too.

_And I say baby, yes I feel stupid to call you, but I'm lonely_

_And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me_

_And I thought maybe if I kissed the way you do, you'd feel it too_

Feeling intensely awkward as the lyrics sounded in his ears and in Noah's as well, Kurt kept his eyes focused on the front of the bus and concentrated on breathing.

_He said I'm sorry_

_So sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_So sorry_

He felt Noah tense up beside him and instinctively knew that he was reliving the night of the love declaration. Kurt's mind was replaying it too, and all the hurt, desperation and humiliation he'd felt that night came flooding back somehow stronger.

_He grabs my wrists_

_As my fingers turn into angry fists_

_And I whisper why can't you love me, I'll change for you_

_I'll play the part_

Finally, Kurt found the courage to twist his neck slightly and look at Noah. As he did, he sang along to the song, singing the lyrics quietly so that only Noah could hear him.

"_And I say baby, so I feel stupid to call you, but I'm lonely_

_And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me_

_And I thought maybe if I kissed the way you do, you'd feel it too…_"

As he finished the lyric, Kurt saw how Noah closed his eyes before he quietly started to sing the rest of the song.

"_He said I'm sorry_

_So sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I am sorry_

_He said I'm sorry_

_So sorry_

_I'm sorry_

_I am sorry._"

The song ended and a much more upbeat track began to play but the words didn't make sense in Kurt's head. All he could focus on was Noah who still had his eyes closed and continued to quietly murmur apologies.

Turning the music off, Kurt pulled his earphone out and gently took back the one Noah had in his ear. Hands trembling slightly, he slipped his iPod away back into his messenger bag.

Noah's eyelids flew open but he kept his gaze fixed to the front. After a few moments, Kurt turned to look at the front too. The others were still in a euphoric mood, all of them singing songs at the top of their lungs, Mr. Schue singing and laughing along with them.

It looked like tremendous fun, and Kurt longed to be a part of it. But he couldn't and neither could Noah. The happiness that seemed to be flooding through the veins of their peers clearly didn't reach as far as the back row of the bus. All Kurt and Noah had was the gentle patter of the rain and the undeniable unease that drifted between them. Even though Noah sat right beside him now, he felt further away from Kurt than ever.

As this thought entered Kurt's head, he bit down on his lower lip to stifle the sob that threatened to escape and lifted a hand to fight away the tears that dared to fall from his eyes. Ducking his head, he closed his eyes for a few moments. He knew what was happening, knew he didn't like it, but he didn't know how to prevent it. He was losing his best friend, he was losing Noah.

The bus went over a speed bump and the movement jostled Kurt in his seat, making him let out a small gasp. He turned to look at Noah and the darker-skinned teen finally looked back at him, his expression an emotionless mask that chilled Kurt's blood.

They held one another's gaze until the bus drove through a tunnel sending them into almost complete darkness. When the vehicle emerged from the other side permitting Kurt to see again, he found that Noah was no longer sitting beside him. He'd moved back to the other side, once again leaving two empty seats between them and with his back to Kurt as he stared out the window.

"Noah?" Kurt croaked out feebly, his pitiful whisper lost in the joyous noise of the other passengers, never meeting Noah's ears and therefore remaining unheard and unanswered.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	19. Photograph

**Disclaimer-I still don't own the wonder that is Glee or any song lyrics**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_** song is: 'Forgiven' by Within Temptation**

**Chapter 19-Photograph**

At long last, the bus came to a stop in the school parking lot. The students filed off of the bus, each of them thanking the driver on the way. Noah stepped off the bus ahead of Kurt and they both moved to join the others. As Kurt walked a few steps behind he couldn't help but drop his gaze to Noah's buttocks.

Coming to stand amongst the rest of the Glee club, Noah turned his head and caught Kurt's eye and it was obvious that he knew where Kurt had been staring. This caused Kurt to blush and shift uncomfortably, feeling guilty for ogling the other teen.

He was dimly aware of Brittany babbling excitedly as she hugged him around the waist but he couldn't make out the words she was saying. He couldn't make out anything other than Noah. To him, everything visual was a fuzzy blur and the noise sounded as though it was coming from a badly tuned wireless. The only thing Kurt could truly focus on was Noah.

After a few more hugs from his blurry teammates, Kurt headed over to his car. He'd only made it a few steps when the ground beneath him started to spin. Dizzy, he overbalanced and tumbled downwards. However, he was saved a visit to the floor by Noah reaching out to catch him.

Mr. Schue and Mercedes began fussing over him, placing their hands to his forehead and asking him ridiculous questions before a bottle of water was forced into his hand and they insisted he drink.

Not in the mood to argue, Kurt did as he was told, and as the liquid passed down his throat he instantly felt better. When Mr. Schue suggested that it might not be a good idea for Kurt to drive, Noah volunteered to take Kurt home.

So it was that Kurt found himself sitting in Noah's truck. They drove in silence of the most awkward kind, save for the song playing on the radio.

_Couldn't save you from the start_

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

_Can you forgive me for trying again?_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_Oh, time has passed you by_

Kurt's mind was wrought with confusion over Noah's ever-changing behaviour. It seemed that Noah was having more mood swings than someone with a multiple personality disorder. Or maybe Noah _did _have a multiple personality disorder that simply hadn't been diagnosed yet.

He knew Noah cared about him, that much was obvious. If he didn't care, then he wouldn't have caught Kurt when he collapsed and he wouldn't be driving him home now.

Yet despite that, Kurt could sense that Noah was rapidly slipping away from him. He wanted to reach out to the other boy, grab hold of him and pull him back for fear that he may disappear.

_Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

They pulled up in Kurt's driveway and Kurt felt his heart sink. He didn't want to go into the warmth of his home. He wanted to stay in the truck with Noah, he didn't want to leave. It all felt horribly like some form of final goodbye and Kurt didn't like that feeling at all.

He should say something, anything. It didn't matter what he said right now just so long as he broke the silence.

_Here I am left in silence_

He could talk about Glee, or school, or the weather or even Dave Karofsky's chin pubes, he just needed to speak.

Kurt opened his mouth but no sound came. He tried again, he kept trying but words failed him. As he stared hopelessly at Noah, still trying desperately to vocalise a sentence of some kind, Kurt briefly wondered if perhaps the usually quiet and reserved Matt was currently talking a hundred words per minute. Maybe that was why Kurt couldn't articulate anything; maybe Matt had unintentionally stolen his voice just when Kurt felt he needed it most.

Recognising defeat, Kurt hung his head, giving up on trying to formulate speech. Actions, perhaps they would help him out in this instance. Cautiously, Kurt reached his hand out and rested it lightly on Noah's shoulder. He felt Noah tense at the touch but he refused to pull his hand away.

He needed to communicate with his friend somehow. He couldn't lose Noah, not after everything. Noah was the best friend Kurt had ever had; he didn't want to lose that. If Kurt could forgive Noah for all the bullying he had been subjected to in the past, then surely Noah could look past Kurt's love for him. They could still be friends, it would take work, but it would be worth it and Kurt was willing to fight for it.

Noah turned his head and looked Kurt in the eye. The stare made Kurt pull his hand off of Noah's shoulder. In that one look, Kurt realised that he was wrong, that he was foolish. They could not be friends. The knowledge of Kurt's love for Noah, the night of his drunken confession, it would always haunt them and though he might have been willing to fight for their friendship, it was blatant that Noah would not.

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

For so long now, Kurt had been in love with Noah, always longing for more than friendship, yearning for more than a friendly hug. He didn't really know _how _to be Noah's friend. The relationship of bully and victim had been simple and straightforward, but friendship was a different venue entirely.

Kurt could be friends with Artie, Mike, Matt and Finn. He could probably even be friends with the likes of Karofsky and Azimio if they somehow stopped being the homophobic Neanderthals they were. But he could never be friends with Noah, not when he loved him so intensely. He would always be craving for more than just friendship, because when it all came down to it, friendship wasn't enough. He needed to have Noah completely or not at all.

Looking out the truck window, Kurt stared up at the sky. The rain had died down some time ago but fierce grey clouds still loomed overhead. Though even if the sky had been clear, the night had been day, and the sun was up above rather than the moon, Kurt doubted it would make any difference. He was sure he wouldn't feel the sun even if it was burning inches from his pale skin.

_I watched the clouds drifting away_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

_You were looking for the great escape_

_To chase your demons away_

Reaching his hand out again, Kurt placed his palm on Noah's chest over his heart. He felt the organ beating against his hand, faster than average.

"I'm scared." Noah admitted and Kurt shot his head up to look at him.

"Of me?" Kurt asked his ability to talk finally returning to him.

Noah jerked his head slightly in confirmation.

"You don't have to be scared of me." Kurt told him feeling a lump form in his throat and his eyes burn, itching to shed tears but he refused to do so. He wasn't going to cry, not in front of Noah, not now. "I'd never hurt you."

_Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_And here I am left in silence_

Noah just shook his head and fidgeted uncomfortably. He cracked his knuckles before rolling down the window to let some air in. As Kurt studied him, he could tell that Noah had a lot on his mind. It was also clear that Noah didn't know how to handle whatever it was going through his head. He looked like he wanted to lash out and hit something but he was suppressing his rage.

"Try and calm down." Kurt instructed gently as he placed his hand at the top of Kurt's thigh. "You need to relax."

"Don't fucking touch me!" Noah hissed violently shoving Kurt's hand away from him.

"Sorry." Kurt apologised meekly still successfully fighting against the tears that were desperate to stream down his face.

"This is your fault, Hummel!" Noah spat at him harshly before he beat his fist against the truck door and then on the steering wheel, accidentally blowing the horn. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He stopped hitting the wheel and dropped his head to rest on it instead, his hands clawing at the sides of his head.

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

Kurt kept still, watching him but not daring to offer comfort.

"I'm not a fag." Noah snarled and those words pierced Kurt's heart like a dagger, struck him like a bolt of lightening, burned like a flame forged by the Devil himself.

Fumbling with the handle, Kurt pushed open the passenger door before scurrying out of the truck then streaking up the pathway to his house. He fitted his key into the lock and hurried inside closing the door behind him, shutting the sight of Noah out but unable to lock the hurt outside with him.

The pain clung to him tighter than his designer skinny jeans, seeped deep into his skin and latched onto his very bones like a number of heavy indestructible chains.

Rushing past the sleeping form of Burt on the sofa in front of the T.V, Kurt headed straight for his basement bedroom. He threw his bag to the ground, not caring whether he damaged anything inside it.

Striding towards his bedside table, he seized hold of the silver photo frame and glared at the photo image. As tears blurred his vision, he let out a cry of despair then launched the frame across the room and watched it smash against the wall.

His mouth fell open in shock over what he'd done before he walked over to the mess and bent down to pick up the broken pieces of the frame, cutting his finger on a particularly sharp fragment. He winced from the brief stab of pain and lifted his finger up for inspection.

A drop of ruby red blood oozed from the wound before running down his finger like a crimson river.

His dad, no doubt woken by the sound of the photo frame smashing, came hurrying down the stairs asking what was wrong. He dropped to his knees beside Kurt and pulled his son's hand towards him.

"Come on, we'll get you a band aid." Burt said as he hoisted Kurt to his feet.

He allowed his dad to guide him to the adjoining bathroom and wash the blood away at the sink before drying it with a piece of tissue then covering the small slit with a band aid.

Kurt remembered how his mother always used to kiss a cut or bruise better whenever he hurt himself. He suddenly found he missed her terribly. He always missed her of course, but especially in moments like this.

His dad was wonderful of course and Kurt loved him very much, but sometimes, a child simply needed their mother.

_I've been so lost since you've gone_

_Why not me before you?_

_Why did fate deceive me?_

"You wanna talk?" Burt asked gently but Kurt shook his head before burying his face in his dad's shoulder and crying into the crook of his neck.

His dad hugged him for a long while before ushering him back to his bedroom insisting he get some sleep. As Kurt got ready for bed, Burt carefully swept up the broken pieces of the photo frame and binned them. He then picked up the photograph and handed it to Kurt, guessing that something had happened between his son and Noah but respectfully not interrogating him about it.

Kurt took the photo from his dad and stared down at the image of himself in Noah's arms, the two of them looking not at the camera but at each other.

_Everything turned out so wrong_

_Why did you leave me in silence?_

He considered tearing the photo in half, he wanted to in fact, but he could not. He rested his head back on his pillow and clutched the image in his hand and stared at it until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	20. Should've Walked Away

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any songs**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, it is greatly appreciated**

**You should all check out 'Laryngitis' by JohnnnnnyBoyyy, it's a great fic!**

**Songs included are: **

'**I just died in your arms tonight' by Cutting Crew**

**And 'Beautifully' by Jay Brannan**

**For 'Beautifully' **_Brittany singing _

**Noah singing **

_**Kurt singing **_

_All girls singing_

**Chapter 20-Should've Walked Away**

On Monday morning, Kurt was dreading school. He hadn't spoken to Noah, or indeed any of his friends since he'd left Noah's truck after the other teen had driven him home.

The more rebellious side of him wanted to fake illness and stay home for the day, but another part of him, the part that seemed to enjoy his own torment, forced him to go to school. Maybe he secretly thrived on the drama and heartache. Either way, he was not looking forward to the day ahead.

As he parked his car in the lot, he wondered if he'd be taking a dive into the dumpster again. Just in case, he walked at a brisk pace and kept his head down.

After making it into the school building unscathed, he relaxed a little and kept his eyes peeled for a friendly face. He collected his things from his locker and then happened upon Mercedes who was sporting a brand new hat that only she could pull off with such style.

"Hey, white boy." She greeted and he smiled back at her before falling into an easy discussion about fashion.

As they walked arm-in-arm to first period, Kurt found it slightly odd that Mercedes was no longer able to tell he was upset just by looking at him. Back when they'd been best friends, she had always known his mood. Either Kurt's acting skills had improved considerably or he and Mercedes had drifted further apart than he'd realised.

Later on, as Kurt headed to second period, he passed a smirking Santana in the corridor. He looked at her quizzically but she didn't say anything, she merely kept on walking with her 'I'm-a-bitch-and-I'm-fucking-proud-of-it' attitude.

It wasn't until lunch that Kurt found out the reason behind Santana's smirk. As always, the Glee club shared a table. This of course included Noah. He avoided Kurt's eye and sat between Rachel and Matt, his face covered in some nasty looking bruises. It only took Kurt all of five seconds to work out that Santana had caused the damage. He supposed Noah must have opened up to her a little and Santana had beaten him on Kurt's behalf.

Although Kurt didn't like to see the boy he loved looking so wounded, he had to admit to himself that it was, in an odd way, sweet of Santana to do such a thing for him. Of course, Santana really did take pleasure in hurting others so perhaps she just used Kurt's case as an excuse.

"I'm sensing a lot of negative energy circulating around the table." Rachel stated all of a sudden and Kurt openly cringed. "This isn't good at all. We're teammates, it's highly important that we all get along."

"Leave it." Santana hissed at her warningly and Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times before wisely choosing to remain silent.

The rest of the group looked amongst each other awkwardly, all easily guessing that the tension was being caused by Kurt and Noah.

Nobody questioned what had caused the obvious friction between the two friends, mostly because Santana kept a harsh glare upon them all, for which Kurt was extremely grateful. As much as he liked his fellow Gleeks, even Rachel, he didn't want any of them interfering. This was between himself and Noah. Of course, Santana and Brittany were also a small part of it as they both knew about Kurt's real feelings, but neither of those two were trying to meddle so Kurt could live with that.

Being seated at the same lunch table as Noah was difficult for Kurt. However, gym class proved to be a greater challenge. The class was always somewhat uncomfortable for Kurt. Even though most of the jocks had long since grown tired of bullying him, Kurt still found changing clothes amongst other teen males to be an awkward experience.

He just never knew where to look. He had no desire to ogle any of his peers. Well, not anyone other than Noah at least. But it wasn't easy keeping his head down and his eyes on the floor. If he sensed movement close by him, it was natural and instinctive for him to look up, but if he did accidentally look at another guy for more than a fleeting second, that guy would more than likely assume that Kurt had the hots for him.

It was ridiculous and homophobic, but there was nothing Kurt could do about it. Gym class itself was almost as bad as the locker room environment. Kurt hated the way the sloppy mud of the field gelled itself to his designer sneakers and he almost sobbed every time his top would be soaked with sweat stains.

Then on this particular day, there was the additional unease of having to shower in the stall right beside Noah's. If he wasn't so concerned with personal hygiene, Kurt might have rushed his shower just so he didn't have to deal with the discomfort. As it was, he stayed and took his time soaping his body clean and washing his hair.

Most of the other boys were quick with their showers, but not Noah. Like Kurt, he took his time under the spray of the water. Soon enough, they were the only two left.

Although there was no change to the water temperature whatsoever, Kurt suddenly felt too hot, as though his skin was aflame. He dearly wanted to crane his neck to the side and peer at Noah, not to perve over him, as tempting as that thought might be; he just felt the need to make some form of communication with the other teen. Yet he kept his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to provoke Noah's anger or freak him out in any way.

He briefly considered trying to strike up a conversation of some kind but he had no idea what he could possibly say. It didn't feel as though the two of them were on speaking terms.

"Hummel?" Noah asked suddenly, startling Kurt so much that his eyes flew open but he still kept staring ahead at the tiles of the shower stall.

"Y-yes?" Kurt asked in a shaky voice as he tried to ignore the stab of pain that accompanied the use of his last name.

He waited, but there was no reply, just the continued sound of the shower water splashing onto the tiled floor and running down the plughole.

Somewhat timidly, Kurt turned his head to look at the Jewish boy in the stall beside him. Noah had his forehead pressed against the coolness of the wall, the water hitting him between the shoulder blades then running down his back and tightly formed ass that Kurt couldn't help but admire. Luckily, Noah had his eyes closed and remained unaware of Kurt's brief lustful gaze.

The glorious sight of Noah's nude form went straight to Kurt's groin and he found himself aching to stroke his now leaking member and find release.

Forcing himself to take a breath and calm down, Kurt pulled his eyes away from his… could he still call Noah his friend?

"Noah?" Kurt asked cautiously, unsure how the other male might react.

"Nothing." Noah replied, his voice void of emotion.

Kurt wasn't a fool, he knew there was clearly _something _but it was apparent that Noah wasn't ready to share his thoughts. So Kurt accepted that he couldn't be getting any answers and resumed the task of rinsing the conditioner from his hair.

He heard the sound of Noah shutting his shower off before he listened to the taller boy's footsteps echo off the tiled walls before they faded as he walked away.

Left alone, Kurt suddenly felt dreadfully cold.

He thought shopping would cheer him up. It didn't. True, it didn't make him feel worse, but that wasn't the point. The fact was, Kurt was miserable and he didn't know how to rid himself of such a feeling.

Several times, he thought about confiding in Mercedes about everything that had happened between himself and Noah, but every time he opened his mouth to speak, he faltered and said something else. She just looked so happy as they journeyed through the mall in search of the latest fashionable clothing items, he didn't want to ruin that.

So Kurt stayed quiet and kept up the charade of eager clothes shopper and fashionista extraordinaire. He was confident that Mercedes knew something was wrong, everyone in Glee could tell that he and Noah had had a falling out of some kind. Hell, it seemed everyone at McKinley knew the two best friends were having some issues and there were probably a number of theories circulating, but nobody had the guts to say anything to Kurt's face because Santana was sending her threatening glares at anyone she came across.

It seemed Mercedes was also intimidated by the Latina girl and therefore wasn't asking Kurt anything about the situation. So the two continued to shop, talking about anything other than the one thing Kurt really needed to discuss.

They were rehearsing in Glee club. Figgins had requested that New Directions perform at the assembly on the upcoming Friday. For the song Mr. Schue had selected, Finn would be singing lead vocal as the others backed him up and danced around him.

Somehow, Kurt ended up dancing very close to Noah, and though he had no evidence, Kurt was fairly certain that Brittany was responsible.

The whole thing was very tense and Kurt found it damn near impossible to concentrate. At some points he could feel Noah's breath tickling the back of his neck and the tanned boy smelled sooo good.

As Finn continued to sing the song, Kurt tried with all his might to focus on the dance steps and ignore Noah's existence. Unfortunately, trying to ignore someone you were so hyper aware of just wasn't at all simple. If anything, it only heightened Kurt's senses to Noah's close proximity.

"_It was a long hot night…_" Finn sang as the girls danced close by him, the boys in the group dancing a little further away.

"_And she made it easy, she made it feel right_

_But now it's over, the moment has gone_

_I followed my hands not my head, I know I was wrong…_"

The final chorus came in, the rest of the club singing along with Finn aside from Kurt and Noah, both of whom seemed to have lost all vocal ability.

"_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight,_

_It must've been something you said,_

_I just died in your arms tonight…_"

As the choreography demanded, Kurt dropped backwards into Noah's arms then being swopped into a bridal-style lift and spun round before he was placed back to his feet on the ground.

"_I, I just died in your arms tonight…_"

Noah pulled Kurt close, their bodies right against each other, chest to chest.

"_It must've been some kind of kiss…_"

Suddenly breathless, Kurt froze in position as Noah's eyes zoned in on his mouth. Their lips were so close together, almost touching. Kurt could even partly taste the grape flavoured Slushie that lingered in Noah's mouth.

"_I should've walked away, I should've walked away._"

The song finished, and Noah rapidly moved away from Kurt, leaving the paler boy feeling very unsatisfied with the disappointment of their almost-kiss.

Mr. Schue commented on their run-through of the performance before informing them all that Brittany had prepared a solo piece she wanted to sing.

Respectfully, they all took a seat, Santana managing to force Noah into the chair beside Kurt.

"Ok, Brittany, show us those pipes." Mr. Schue said encouragingly.

"I don't… I don't have any pipes." Brittany replied in confusion.

"Britt, sing the song." Santana told her.

Brittany smiled dopily in response before clearing her throat.

"Ok, so first of all, I want you to know that I'm singing this song for a special friend of mine." Brittany explained. "But Santana told me not to say who it was for or why. So, Kurt…" Santana palmed herself in the face, Noah shifted in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest and Kurt's back stiffened as everyone else turned to stare at him. "This song totally isn't about you being in love with…"

"Sing, Brittany!" Santana interrupted but judging by the gasps that sounded from Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn, the damage had been done.

The girls had put two and two together and realised that Kurt was in love with Noah which had affected their friendship, of course they didn't know the details or anything, but they still knew more than Kurt would like. Mike, Matt and Artie also seemed to have worked it out, whereas Finn looked around in confusion obviously not having figured it out yet.

As Brad began playing the piano, Kurt tried desperately hard to stay calm and collect as everyone other than Noah and Santana stared at him as Brittany sang the song.

"_Every time he goes, he dies_

_Every time she comes…_"

Kurt winced as memories of Leanne flitted through his mind.

"_He cries…_" Brittany continued looking at Kurt sorrowfully.

"_He was his long, bright future_

_In the middle of a wrong, dark road_

_He loved him, but he wasn't too sure_

_If he could return the love he showed_

_When he said, my love extends_

_Beyond the realm of being friends_

_He kissed his head_

_And quietly he said…_"

Before Brittany could start the chorus, Noah interjected, so the blonde girl fell silent and the group's focus became divided. Some continued to stare at Kurt, others turned to look at Noah as he sang, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"**It's not that you're not beautiful, you're just not beautiful to me…**"

Brittany resumed singing.

"_He said, how beautiful do I have to be?_

_When I look in the mirror, you're the only thing I see_

_And I have loved you beautifully._

_Well, ten thousand tears past by_

_But he never let him see him cry_

_And he called up down one night_

_He said let's get in the car and just drive…_"

Finn's mouth had fallen open slightly and his eyes were near bulging out of his head. He'd clearly just realised what the others had already guessed. Feeling uncomfortable, he scratched the back of his neck and took to staring up at the ceiling. Mike, Matt and Artie also appeared to have suddenly found some form of fascination in the choir room walls, window and floor.

The girls however continued to look between Kurt and Noah as they all sang along with Brittany.

"_He talked a lot about loneliness_

_But why, he didn't know_

_And some song about Memphis_

_Was playing on the radio_

_He said; let's stop the car and slow dance_

_Won't you just give me a chance?_"

Kurt finally turned to face Noah, his eyes begging the other teen to at least _try_ and feel something for him, or maybe for Noah to _allow _himself to feel for him.

Still not looking at Kurt, Noah gently took hold of one of the smaller boy's hands.

"_He took his hand_

_And hoped he'd understand…_"

"**It's not that you're not beautiful, you're just not beautiful to me…**" Noah sang.

"_He said, how beautiful do I have to be?_" Brittany sang.

"_**When I look in the mirror, you're the only thing I see**_

_**And I have loved you beautifully.**_" Kurt sang as he clutched tightly to Noah's hand as though it were a life line.

"_Well, he'll burn that bridge_

_And build a house_

_And swallow the smoke in his mouth_

_He'll feel the burn_

_And then make the choice_

_To put the fire in his voice._" The girls sang together.

"**It's not that you're not beautiful, you're just not beautiful to me…**" Noah sang, finally looking at Kurt.

"_He said, how beautiful do I have to be?_" Brittany sang.

"_**When I look in the mirror, you're the only thing I see**_

_**And I have loved you beautifully.**_" Kurt sang to Noah, his voice cracking slightly as Noah let go of his hand.

Standing to his feet, Noah dragged a hand over his face before swinging his bag onto his shoulder then exiting the choir room.

The rest of the group, Mr. Schue included, were now doing their best to avoid Kurt's eye.

Sighing, Kurt moved to his feet as well and picked up his satchel before leaving without a word or a single glance back at the others.

Making his way onto the parking lot, Kurt's eyes instantly snatched sight of Noah sitting at the wheel of his truck, the vehicle still stationary. Keeping his head held high, he strode determinedly towards his navigator only to jump about a foot in the air when Noah honked his horn at him.

He turned in the direction of Noah's truck and looked at him questionably.

"Get in, Hummel." Noah ordered as he poked his head out the window.

Once again feeling a sharp sting from being addressed by his surname, Kurt followed his feet over to Noah's truck and climbed in to the all too familiar passenger seat.

Without another word, Noah turned on the ignition and drove them far away from McKinley High.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	21. Jelly Doughnuts and Chewy Coffee

**Disclaimer-Nope, still don't own Glee or any lyrics**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, initially this chapter was gonna be longer, but I decided to break it down, anyway, hope you like**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _

**Song is: 'When My Boy Walks Down the Street'-The Magnetic Fields**

**Chapter 21-Jelly Doughnuts and Chewy Coffee**

Ordinarily, Kurt didn't consider himself to be the type of person to fidget. Squirming and twitching was very unsightly in his opinion, and the movement could potentially damage valuable clothing items. For many years, Kurt had mastered the art of sitting still and portraying an air of nonchalance or striking up a carefully thought out pose and appearing aloof.

Now however, he was alternating between fiddling with the cuffs of his thin cream jacket, wringing his hands together, sorting out his hair and tapping the truck window with the back of his knuckles.

Glancing at Noah, he noted how the other teen kept his attention on the road, a heavy frown settled upon his handsome features. He had no idea what thoughts could be passing through Noah's head, he only hoped that whatever it was Noah was planning wouldn't cause him more heart ache.

If Kurt had to endure just one more ounce of emotional anguish, he feared he may forever crumble with no hope of being rebuilt. To Kurt, his heart felt as though it was bruised, like a cherry, a cherry that was decaying in a blanket of mould. Or perhaps his butchered heart was crumbling like minced meat, oozing with dried sticky blood, or drooping like a wilted rose, splintered with the sharpest thorn.

Either way, Kurt simply couldn't bear for his lonely organ to take another blow; it had suffered so much already. He doubted he could survive another wound. Despite the way he strutted around with a grace of superiority, Kurt simply wasn't as strong as he had led others to believe.

In truth, Kurt thought of Noah as his strength. Before they were friends, Kurt had always acted so strong and held his head high through every jibe, swirly, wedgie, Slushie and dumpster toss. Having Noah bully him had made Kurt strong. Then having Noah's friendship had made Kurt strong in a different kind of way, whereas falling in love with Noah had weakened him.

Turning to look out the window as he twiddled the strap of his bag between his fingers, Kurt wondered where Noah was taking him. His thoughts then turned to possible scenarios.

At first, his mind conjured a beautiful scene of himself and Noah having a picnic under the stars before the Jewish teen pulled out his guitar and sang a love song to him. That idea was ridiculously cheesy even for Kurt so he quickly banished the notion with a slight shake of his head.

His next thought was of Noah brandishing a medieval styled axe and slaughtering him before burying the pieces. That of course was highly overdramatic. Still, an ever so slightly more realistic image of Noah aiming a gun at him flitted through his mind shortly afterwards.

Tugging at the collar of his shirt, Kurt tried to calm himself enough to think of something more rational. He then envisioned Noah beating the fashion out of him then driving away, before he entertained himself with the more erotic prospect of Noah making love to him under the gentle glow of the moon. Since the sun was still in the sky, that wasn't all that likely.

Eventually, a few sensible ideas crept into his head. He played out a potential situation of them stopping somewhere quiet then having a meaningful conversation of some kind. In one pretend conversation that took place in Kurt's head, Noah made a tearful declaration of love, in another he gently explained that he could never return Kurt's feelings, then in another he yelled a few hateful things, spewed an insult or two, before breaking down into sobs then leaning in to kiss Kurt only to freak out afterwards.

Kurt wasn't sure if any of those scenarios would actually happen, and if they did he was at a loss as to how he could react to them, but he hoped thinking over the possibilities would prepare him somewhat for what was to come.

Finally, Noah stopped the truck outside a little twenty-four hour diner that had an adjoining Motel. Noah hopped out of the truck and Kurt followed his lead. Noah held the door to the diner open for him and Kurt stepped through with a mumbled thank-you.

He stood awkwardly for a moment as he surveyed the place, turning his nose up at the hideous paintings that hung on the walls and the ghastly green and white chequered uniforms the waitresses were dressed in.

His eyes and ears had just scoped out the old jukebox when Noah took a firm grasp of his hand before leading him to a two-seater table that was furthest away from the entrance doors.

On the way, Kurt noticed a few older men shooting them a filthy look. The largest of the three who had a badly trimmed beard opened his mouth as though to say something that would no doubt be unpleasant to hear. However, when the man closed his mouth and dropped his gaze, Kurt could only assume that Noah had intimidated him with a bad-ass glare.

As Noah pulled the chair out for him so he could sit down, Kurt tried to work out what this meeting between them was. He was sure he couldn't call it a date. If that was Noah's intentions then he wouldn't be foolish enough to think a shabby place like this could satisfy Kurt. Perhaps it was an apology, but then Noah should be smart enough to know that cheap diners were not the way to inspire Kurt's forgiveness.

Before Kurt could give it anymore thought, a mousy haired waitress who had heavy wrinkles around her eyes approached their table. Her hair was plaited rather messily and she was popping gum as she held her pen and notebook. Looking and sounding completely uninterested in their existence, she asked what they wanted.

Not paying the waitress any attention, not even sparing a glance at her admittedly impressive cleavage, Noah asked for two coffees and a plate of doughnuts.

She drifted off, leaving the two of them alone, neither boy making eye contact with one another or attempting to make conversation.

Kurt had his hands resting upon the tabletop in such a way that he could inspect his nails, pondering over whether or not he should get another pedicure.

He'd just come to the decision to have his nails professionally treated over the coming weekend when Noah placed one of his hands over Kurt's.

Staring down, Kurt admired the contrast of their skin colour. His own hands were so pale, like ivory or snow, whereas Noah's were of a caramel colour. In Kurt's opinion, the mixture looked beautiful, but before he'd had time to even appreciate the sight and feel of Noah's hand atop his own, Noah had pulled away and his hand was now formed into a fist on the tabletop.

Daring to lift his eyes up to study Noah's face, Kurt snatched a sight of what he could only interpret as terror in his chocolate coloured eyes. With everything that had been going on and all of Noah's mood swings and mixed signals, Kurt had been in an almost permanent state of confusion. He supposed Noah's own confusion must be far greater and more difficult to deal with than his own.

Their coffee and doughnuts arrived but neither teen bothered to thank the waitress as she set it down in front of them. They didn't even make a start on eating and drinking.

Kurt simply watched the steam rise from his mug and followed the swirling patterns until they dissolved into nothingness.

At some point, Noah picked up one of the jelly doughnuts but did not take a bite out of it. He simply squeezed the doughnut in his hands so that the red coloured jelly seeped out like blood dripping from a cut. The jelly splattered down onto the table and Kurt wrinkled his nose at the sight before taking a sip of what turned out to be rather chewy coffee.

Hearing Kurt let out an exclamation of disgust, Noah let out one brief chuckle. Kurt looked him in the eye but Noah dropped the gaze after just a few short moments. He then stepped up and headed over to the jukebox.

As Kurt looked on, Noah rummaged in his jeans pocket for a coin to slot into the machine. He took his time looking through the list of songs and judging by the expression Kurt could just make out on his face, Noah didn't have any idea what most of the songs were.

Drumming his fingers on the table, though nowhere near the mess Noah had made with the jelly doughnut, Kurt waited to hear what song Noah would select.

After several minutes' consideration, Noah pressed a button before returning to their table.

The song was unfamiliar to Kurt, so he concentrated on listening to the lyrics.

_Grand pianos crash together, when my boy walks down the street_

Their eyes met again and Kurt, for reasons he could not understand, felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

_There are whole new kinds of weather, when he walks with his new beat_

_Everyone sings hallelujah, when my boy walks down the street_

_Life just kinda dances through ya, from your smile down to your feet_

Looking at Noah, Kurt slowly realised from the other boy's face that unlike himself, Noah _did_ know the song. For some reason, that knowledge made Kurt feel… fuzzy.

_Amazing, he's a whole new form of life_

_Blue eyes blazing, and he's going to be my wife_

Was the way Kurt's stomach was suddenly flipping and flopping a result of the bad coffee? Or was it a reaction to the song choice, or maybe even the way Noah was looking at him?

_The world does the hula-hula, when my boy walks down the street_

_Everyone thinks he's Petula, so big and yet so petite_

_Butterflies turn into people, when my boy walks down the street_

_Maybe he should be illegal, he just makes life too complete_

Throughout the duration of the song, the two teenagers kept their eyes locked together, hardly even blinking. The song choice and the intensity of Noah's gaze only increased Kurt's confusion. Was the song supposed to be a message of some kind? Was this Noah's way of saying he wanted Kurt to be his? Did it even mean anything at all?

_Amazing, he's a whole new form of life_

_Blue eyes blazing, and he's going to be my wife_

_Oh, shadows of echoes of memories_

_Oh, things that he brings that he found in the sea_

_Oh, shadows of echoes of memories of songs_

_Oh, how could he know that it won't be long?_

As Noah absentmindedly swirled his finger through the jelly and smudged it across the table, Kurt sensed that they were being watched. Momentarily pulling his eyes away from Noah, Kurt found that the handfuls of people in the diner were all looking at them, judging them. But he didn't care. Not one of the waitresses or other customers had an ounce of fashion taste so their opinions didn't matter to him in the slightest.

He was a little bit curious as to what they might have been thinking though. After all, he had no idea himself what was going on or what he and Noah were to each other so hearing some strangers' theories might be interesting.

If Noah had noticed the attention they were receiving, then he didn't show it. He kept his eyes fixed on Kurt, his face annoyingly unreadable, meaning that Kurt had no clue as to what the other teen might be thinking.

_Grand pianos crash together, when my boy walks down the street_

_There are whole new kinds of weather, when he walks with his new beat_

_Everyone sings hallelujah, when my boy walks down the street_

_Life just kind of dances through ya, from your smile down to your feet_

The song finished and Noah dropped his stare. With Kurt looking on, Noah surveyed the plate of doughnuts before he crushed them all as he had the first one. He then took a sip of his coffee before spitting it out and pulling a face of disgust just as Kurt had done.

"What the fuck are you losers looking at?" Noah demanded to know as he shot eyeball daggers at the people who were still gawking at them. "I know I'm hot but come on, not one of you stands a chance with Puckzilla."

"Does that include me?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself.

Noah didn't answer. He didn't even look at him. It seemed as though he was ignoring the question entirely. Standing up, Noah rummaged through his pockets before throwing some money down then grabbing hold of Kurt's forearm and dragging him out of the diner.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	22. Open Your Eyes

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any songs**

**As I said, the previous chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to break it down, so, here's the rest of it, hope you like**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_

**Song is: 'Open Your Eyes' by Snow Patrol-my fave song by them**

**Chapter 22-Open Your Eyes**

Noah led Kurt out into the open air; it was late evening and just beginning to get dark. At first, Noah headed in the direction of his truck, but he changed his mind suddenly and pulled Kurt towards the seedy looking Motel. Before Kurt could fully process what was happening, he and Noah were in a small poorly lit room with a double bed staged in the middle covered in surprisingly clean looking sheets.

Upon Noah's insistence, Kurt took his cell phone out and called his dad. He fed him a lie of being at Mercedes' for a while for some quality girl time. After hanging up, Noah took his cell phone from him and switched it off before calling his mum up, telling her he was out then turning his phone off too.

"On the bed, Hummel." Noah ordered and Kurt's eyes widened. "Relax; I'm not gonna rape you."

Kurt felt his cheeks flame as he perched on the edge of the bed, unable to deny the slight amount of disappointment he felt and wondering if that made him sick in the head. He had no desire to be raped of course, that was a horrid thing he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy, not even Leanne. But he wanted to have Noah inside of him; he wanted it more than words could describe, but only if Noah wanted it too.

"This may sound inappropriately paranoid and pathetic," Kurt warned as he clenched the quilt in his hands, the material offering him an odd form of comfort. "But you didn't bring me here to murder me did you?"

"Babe, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." Noah told him calmly as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded and one foot crossed over the other.

"Babe." Kurt echoed, not sure if he had missed being addressed as such or not.

"Sorry." Noah replied. "It just slipped out. It won't happen again, Hummel."

"Why are you calling me that?" Kurt asked with a sigh.

"I don't know." Noah admitted. "I just… fuck; I don't know how to deal with this shit."

"This shit?" Kurt repeated heatedly. "Me being in love with you, you mean? You have the nerve to refer to my feelings for you as _this shit_?"

"Come on, you know I don't mean it like that." Noah told him as he pushed away from the wall and walked forwards before dropping to his knees in front of Kurt.

"What are we doing here?" Kurt asked looking down at the boy before him.

"I think I'm trying to save our friendship." Noah answered. "Or maybe I'm trying to ruin it, I don't know. I haven't decided yet. Part of me thinks we'll both be better off if I can just make you hate me but the rest…"

"The rest?" Kurt encouraged wanting the other teen to continue.

"The rest of me…" Noah tried to say but he faltered.

He twisted round so he was sat on the floor cross-legged with his back to Kurt.

"The rest of me cares about my best friend so much," Noah managed to continue. "That I want to give him, give _you_, what you want. I _want _to be able to love you but I just don't think I can."

"Try?" Kurt begged as he leaned forwards so he could drape his arms across Noah's shoulders. "Please, for me?"

He pressed a kiss to the nape of Noah's neck, making the larger male tense up. Kurt reached his hand down to the hem of Noah's t-shirt before tugging, indicating to Noah that he wanted him to remove the clothing item.

Taking the hint, Noah stretched his arms up, permitting Kurt to pull the top off and toss it to the floor. Kurt ran his hands up Noah's torso, making him shiver slightly before he brought his hands to Noah's shoulders and started to massage them.

He leaned down and peppered kisses across Noah's tanned skin. He suckled on Noah's pulse point, earning himself a groan. He then gently nipped his way up Noah's neck before nibbling lightly on his earlobe.

"I think we should stop." Noah breathed out.

"Why?" Kurt asked as he moved one hand round to tweak Noah's pierced nipple. "Don't I make you feel good?"

"Look, this isn't gonna work." Noah tried to explain as he turned onto his knees so he was facing Kurt again. "You're not… you're not her."

"Her?" Kurt questioned and Noah dropped his gaze. "Leanne." Kurt realised bitterly. "When are you going to open your eyes, Noah? You don't need me to be Leanne. All the time you were with that loathsome bitch, what you really needed was for Leanne to be me. You want me, you love me. I know you do, I feel it. Why can't you see that?"

Noah was breathing heavily, then all of a sudden he launched himself at Kurt, pinning his wrists to the bed either side of his head as he crushed him with his weight.

Swallowing, Kurt squirmed beneath Noah trying to break free from his hold. As he struggled, he felt Noah's hardness brush against his leg. He froze, and the situation suddenly turned from frightening to highly arousing.

Noah's lips melded against Kurt's own and his eyes widened before fluttering shut in delighted shock as the larger boy devoured his mouth. The rush of feelings that coursed through Kurt were incredible, he thought he might burst. It was so much better than any fantasy or wet dream. As unexpected as it was, it was really happening. Kurt Hummel was making out with Noah Puckerman.

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

Moaning his appreciation, Kurt danced his hands across Noah's exposed skin before reaching down to squeeze his jean covered arse. In return, Noah worked his hand up under Kurt's shirt, creating goose bumps on Kurt's skin with his touch.

"Noah." Kurt panted.

He felt a pair of hands move to the top of his pants and Kurt did nothing to prevent the other teen slipping them down his hips. Still kissing passionately, Noah reached into Kurt's underwear.

Kurt spread his legs and arched his back, needing to feel Noah touch his burgeoning erection. The Jewish boy's fingers had just brushed over the crown of Kurt's cock when Noah snapped his hand back as though burnt and detached himself from Kurt's lips as he scrambled off the bed.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Kurt asked in a panicked voice.

"Fuck, I can't." Noah swore as he yanked his top back on over his head and backed away from Kurt, his eyes staring at Kurt's still exposed penis in horror. "It's too fucking weird. I'm sorry, I can't."

After grabbing his cell phone, Noah fled the Motel room leaving Kurt all alone, missing the warmth of his body terribly.

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold_

_And I'm getting so tired and so old_

Choking back tears, Kurt tucked himself away and pulled his pants back up. He moved into the rooms adjoining bathroom and faced his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

Full of rage, he pulled his fist back before smashing it into the mirror, far too emotionally damaged to feel any pain from his injured knuckles.

_The anger swells in my guts_

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

Almost robotically, Kurt turned on the faucet and washed the blood away before tending to his knuckles as best as he could with toilet paper. When he was done, he made his way back to the main room then collected his cell phone and jacket before leaving.

He was just about to call Mercedes and beg the girl to pick him up when he spied Noah sat in his truck waiting for him.

Without a word, he climbed into the passenger side of the truck and strapped himself in, preparing for what was bound to be a severely awkward ride home.

For several painfully silent minutes, Noah made no sound or movement. He simply sat in the driver's seat with his eyes closed. Not having the courage to speak, Kurt simply remained mute as he waited for Noah to snap out of his thoughts and drive. More than anything, he wanted Noah to open his eyes, look at him and realise how he really felt for him and that it wasn't anything to be afraid of.

_I want so much to open your eyes_

'_Cause I need you to look into mine_

Even though Kurt was often wrought with doubts, in that moment, he was positive that Noah did in fact love him just as he'd always hoped, and he was sure if the other teen just opened his eyes then everything would be ok.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Finally, Noah's eyelids flew open and he started the truck. They drove in silence and when Noah dropped Kurt back at the school so he could get in his own car, Kurt was barely out of the vehicle when Noah was speeding off.

One lunch time at school, Noah chose not to sit with Kurt and the rest of the Gleeks, but he sat with Karofsky, Azimio and some other bullying jocks instead.

Just the sight of it made Kurt feel like screaming and throwing plates, trays and chairs. He watched as Noah laughed along with them, exchanging high-fives, fist-bumps and pats on the back. It was so wrong, so false. Noah wasn't one of them, they didn't understand who he was and if they did they'd never accept him like that.

Unable to stand it, Kurt rose to his feet and strode determinedly over to them. He latched a tight hold of Noah's bicep and pulled him away, hissing that he didn't belong with such losers.

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars_

'_Cause they don't get your soul or your fire_

The day had been so normal. Not great, not bad or remarkable in any way. It was just a standard school day at McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. That morning when Kurt had woken up, there had been nothing to suggest how disastrous the day would end up.

He walked into school, looking an angelic vision dressed in white and silver. His lessons were largely mundane with only a few brief moments that truly sparked his intrigue. Lunch was the same as ever. Uncomfortable chairs, Rachel harping on about Regionals, Brittany's ditzy yet amusing comments and questions, really bad food. It was just another day.

Then before heading to last period, Kurt stopped to use the toilets and ensure his hair was still styled to perfection. If he'd have held his bladder and just gone to his class, maybe it wouldn't have happened. Perhaps if he'd left the bathroom a little sooner, or stayed in a little longer everything would have been fine. The day could have continued on as normally as it had been.

But as it was, Kurt did take a trip to the bathroom before heading to class, a class he never made it to, and he did emerge at the precisely wrong time.

It all happened so suddenly. They attacked him from behind. Too many for Kurt to fight off alone but he was sure he caused a bloodied nose and black eye or two. They hurled abuse at him. Fag! Poof! Queer! Homo! The usual. It was almost insulting how predictable their words were.

It had been so long since he'd dealt with any bullying as extreme as this. Wait, that wasn't true. He'd never been subjected to anything as ferocious as this. He'd almost forgotten how scary it was to be surrounded by so many guys who were larger and stronger than him. He took their hits and threw back as many of his own as he could, but it wasn't enough.

Fists, feet, knees, elbows, they all collided painfully with some part of his body. There was no part of him that didn't receive some form of hit. He was thumped, kicked and shoved around like a rag doll. They yanked out a chunk of his hair, ripped his shiny silver shirt off of his back, he heard the buttons pop off and hit the floor before rolling away, escaping in a way he could not.

Glaring at them through bruised eyes, Kurt found that his attackers didn't even look human. They were brutal, savage… animal.

Pinning him against a locker, the cold metal almost soothing against his flesh, they rained down more punches and clawed at his skin, hungry for his blood.

Karofsky stepped forward, pulling a knife out and holding it up threateningly. The blade caught the reflection of one of the lights overhead. It glinted in the light and through all the pain and fear, Kurt thought the sight was almost pretty.

Somehow, he kept fighting, struggling against their strong holds. It was useless of course.

He didn't really feel the first slash. His mind knew it had been made but the pain didn't hit him. But the second cut made itself known. He tried to scream, to call out for help, but something was jammed into his throat blocking the sound.

More incisions were made, some long, some short, all painful.

They threw him to the floor and he landed stomach down, the wind being knocked out of him. Before he could find the strength to even attempt to scramble away, feet were pressing down painfully on his shoulder blades preventing him from making an escape.

The knife was back, cutting into his skin. These cuts were deeper, more painful. Again, he tried to scream, but the material in his mouth trapped his exclamations of pain and pleas for help.

Someone should find them, he thought as the cuts stopped and kicks resumed. Surely a student or teacher would hear something and come out to investigate. Or somebody would happen to walk by for one reason or another. They had to.

He heard a noise. Not the jeers from his attackers or his own grunts of pain, something new. Footsteps, Kurt realised in relief. He was right, somebody had heard, or just happened to be passing. They'd see, they'd help.

The jocks were faster. Before the footsteps could come near enough to see what was happening, they'd shoved him into a closet, bleeding, bruised and broken, and he lay there for what felt like an eternity. All he could feel was pain. All he could smell was cleaning products. All he could taste was his own blood in his mouth. All he could hear was a humming noise from the pipe work and all he could see was darkness.

As a child, he'd been afraid of the dark, but that fear had long since left him. He found the darkness to be a comfort now. In the dark, it felt like he could hide from people's judgemental stares. He was proud to be different, to be gay, proud of who he was, but that didn't mean it wasn't difficult sometimes. There were occasions when he wished he could be the same as everyone else, or that he could hide in the darkness forever, so no-one could see him.

At long last, the closet door was pulled open and Kurt squinted his eyes against the onslaught of light. Looking up, his sight landed on the form of his saviour. It was Noah. He lifted Kurt into his arms in such a way that he could link their fingers together as he carefully led him away from the gloomy janitor's closet.

_Take my hand; knot your fingers through mine_

_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

"It's ok." Noah said gently as he held the slender boy protectively. "I'm here. I've got you. I promise you baby, those dickheads won't ever touch you again."

Although he ached all over, Kurt couldn't help but smile as he heard Noah use the word 'baby'.

They were part way through the next corridor, close to Miss Pillsbury's office when Kurt passed out. He'd taken a brutal beating and he'd been in that closet for nearly an hour before Noah had found him. He'd lost so much blood, and then in Noah's arms, he lost consciousness.

He was floating. It was a little peculiar to be true, but it was peaceful. The world below him looked so quiet, so still. He felt weightless and untroubled. Nothing mattered.

There was no pain, stress, fear or doubt. All was calm, all was pleasant.

He wondered if he was dead. He'd never believed in God or heaven and hell so he didn't know what to make of his current predicament. There were no pearly gates and angels in sight or horrific red demons and fireballs, so that ruled out the heaven and hell theory, unless people's common beliefs about heaven and hell were wrong.

Perhaps this was heaven. The whole floating sensation seemed celestial enough. Was his mother here? Oh how he longed to see her, to hold her, to hear her voice and see her eyes.

But there was nothing. Not another soul up here, dead or living. It was only Kurt, all alone. Well, on reflection that didn't seem very heavenly at all. Was this hell then?

No, that didn't seem correct either. Wherever he was, it wasn't perfect enough to be heaven, but it wasn't awful enough to be hell. Perhaps it was somewhere in between.

He heard voices. So he wasn't alone. He cast his eyes about his surroundings, looking for the speaker. No-one. That was confusing, he was so sure he'd heard someone speaking, someone calling his name. He must have been mistaken.

But he heard it again. That same voice, calling his name, it sounded so familiar. He listened intently, concentrating on the sound of the mysterious voice. It was very faint, but it was definitely real. He tried to move, to get closer to the voice. Maybe if he could find the speaker he could get out of this weird floating place.

Then he heard another voice, one he did not recognise. More voices, some he recognised and some he didn't. They were all talking to the speaker of the first voice, they said he had to go, they were taking him away.

Kurt wanted to scream but nothing sounded when he opened his mouth. He didn't want that person to go. Noah, he remembered suddenly. That's who it was. Noah Puckerman, his best friend, the one who had found him in that dark janitor's closet, who had carried him through the corridors. Noah, the boy he loved.

Blindly, Kurt tried to lift his arm and stretch his hand out to grab hold of Noah, but he couldn't even feel his limb so he had no idea if he had raised it or not. And he couldn't see Noah. All he could see was bright white light.

The voices died down and Kurt suddenly felt more alone than ever. He didn't find the floating to be relaxing anymore.

The light was dimming, everything looked grey now. It didn't feel like he was floating anymore either. It felt like he was stuck in cement with no way to break free. He definitely didn't like this new development.

Where was Noah? Why did they make him leave? He needed him.

He felt so lost. He couldn't move, couldn't scream. He couldn't even cry. He was just there, wherever 'there' was, doing absolutely nothing.

He couldn't be dead, Kurt rationalised. Although it didn't really feel like he was alive anymore. Perhaps he was somewhere in between, trapped, struggling to break free.

He didn't want to die. He wanted to live. His dad, he couldn't die on him, he wouldn't survive without Kurt. They were a team, they needed each other. Then there was Noah and the rest of his friends in Glee, he couldn't abandon them, he had to fight and find a way back to them. But he was scared and alone and he didn't know the way.

At some point, the greyness began to fade and hazy colours took its place. He still couldn't move though.

Voices. He could hear voices again. That was his dad, and Noah, Noah was back. Another voice, he didn't know it, couldn't understand it, he didn't even care. His dad and Noah were here, that was enough. He wished he could touch them.

The unknown voice announced he was leaving. Kurt panicked for a moment, worrying that his dad and Noah might leave too, but they stayed. He could hear them. Their words were muffled and indistinguishable but he knew they were there and he took comfort in that knowledge.

How long had he been in this state, Kurt wondered? Obviously it was more than a few minutes. But had it been a matter of hours, or had it ventured into days? What if it had been weeks, or months or even years?

No, it couldn't have been that long. He'd only heard his dad and Noah. If he'd really been there for more than a few hours he was sure he'd have heard other familiar voices too. Maybe it was just one of those situations where it felt like such a long time but wasn't really that long at all.

He really didn't like being this way. He wanted to wake up or be born again or whatever. He just wanted to open his eyes and find Noah and his dad looking back at him. Was that really too much to ask?

They stopped talking, Noah and his dad, they were silent. They were still near him though, he could sense their presence.

Over time, however much of it that passed, Kurt would occasionally hear his dad and Noah talking in soft low voices. There were also times when he'd hear other voices, nurses and doctors he finally decided. That must mean he was at the hospital.

That was a horrid thought. He'd seen those hideous hospital pyjamas. Hopefully they hadn't dressed him in their ugly ass itchy gowns. He couldn't make hospital pyjamas look stylish, it just wasn't possible. He really hoped they'd left him in his white pants, his silver shirt had of course been ripped to shreds by his monstrous attackers, but the thought of Noah seeing him in hospital wear was humiliating.

His thoughts then turned to his hair. He'd have sobbed if he could. He was sure it must look like a bird nest on his head, there was no way his hair stayed neat during the fight.

For a long while, there didn't seem to be any voices at all. There was a constant beeping sound though, it was quite annoying.

The colours were ever changing. Red, purple, blue, green, orange, yellow, pink, Kurt couldn't keep track.

Then it was dark again. Not for long though. He was back at school, with Noah. They were holding hands as they made their way through the corridor, everybody else parting ways for them. They were kissing and groping without a care in the world. It didn't matter who saw them, they just needed to feel one another. They were in love and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together and do exactly as they pleased despite what anyone thought of them.

_Every minute from this minute now_

_We can do what we like anywhere_

Of course, Kurt realised he was dreaming. But maybe when he woke up, those dreams could finally become real. Maybe being hurt this way and put in hospital would help Noah to realise that he truly loved Kurt. He'd held him so protectively when he carried him out of that closet, Kurt remembered. He'd called him 'baby'. True, Noah had called Kurt 'babe' and 'baby' numerous times before, but there was something different about the way he had said it that last time.

Then there was their little make-out session in the Motel. Yes, Noah had freaked out, but it was very clear that the desire was there.

It was colourful again. The colours were stronger this time, less fuzzy. They still flickered from shade to shade though. Red, pink, green, red again, blue, purple, green, purple, red, purple, yellow, beige… yuck, orange, yellow, red, silver, red again. It was hurting his head.

He felt something. His hand, it tingled. Someone was holding it. His dad? Noah? He couldn't tell.

There were muffled voices again. Mercedes was here, she was crying. He wanted to comfort her. Was she the one holding his hand? No, she was too far away. He heard his dad, it sounded like he was trying to calm Mercedes down, reassure her. Footsteps, they were leaving.

Then he heard Noah's voice, it sounded hoarse, as though he had been crying. His hand tingled again. It was Noah holding his hand, it had to be. He tried to squeeze back, to let Noah know he could hear him, but he couldn't do it.

"Open your eyes, baby." Noah begged him, the words sounding so clear to Kurt's ears. "Look at me."

_I want so much to open your eyes_

'_Cause I need you to look into mine_

He tried. With all his might he tried to open his eyes, but he failed. He couldn't hear Noah clearly anymore. He picked up the odd word here and there but for the most part is was incoherent mumblings.

His dad was back, Mercedes too. Someone was by his head, sorting out his hair. It was Mercedes; oh Kurt would kiss her if he could. She was fixing his hair; he trusted completely that she'd do her best to make him look presentable.

She was saying something, asking him to wake up. What was that she said? Something about a new pair of boots that she simply had to have his opinion on. The fashionista in him ached to open his eyes and pass judgement, but his eyelids were still far too heavy to lift and stayed stubbornly shut.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Crying once more, Mercedes left. His dad and Noah remained though. The two of them hardly ever left his bedside. Kurt imagined they only left to use the toilet and maybe grab something to eat or drink.

Sometime later, there were more voices, and somebody was poking him in different places before being reprimanded. Brittany and Santana, he realised fondly.

He guessed that the blonde had been poking him and that the Latina had told her off and stopped her. They were talking with his dad. Noah was silent but still holding his hand; Kurt could feel it even though he couldn't squeeze back.

A teddy bear was mentioned. Brittany had bought him a stuffed animal as a get well present. That was sweet.

"Damn, Hummel." He heard Santana sigh. "You look like hell."

One could always count on Miss Santana Lopez for brutal honesty. Their voices before mixed and muddled again, too confused for him to make out any form of sentences. Then he heard a snatch of something intelligible from Brittany. She said she'd made him a get well card and that he had to open his eyes to see it.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

She sounded so childlike; he really wished he could open his eyes for her. He'd like to see the card she'd made. He was willing to bet she'd coloured pretty hearts and rainbows and used lots of glitter.

It hadn't been hours. Kurt was sure of that now. Two days, he was able to make that fact out from one of the doctors. It was embarrassing really, being unconscious for two days after a beating from some moronic jocks. Maybe he'd hit his head on something when they threw him in the closet? He couldn't remember.

On the third day, he was visited by Tina, Artie, Mike and Matt, the latter of which didn't really say much but his mere presence was enough for Kurt. The four of them didn't stay long and Kurt couldn't really blame them. Ever since the car crash, Artie had hated hospitals, so the fact he'd visited meant even more to Kurt, but the wheelchair bound boy couldn't bear to stay long. The other three left with him, Tina because she was driving Artie home, Mike and Matt because they didn't know Kurt that well and probably felt as though they were intruding.

After they'd left, three other people walked through the door. Rachel, Finn and Quinn. The blonde girl asked how he was doing and his dad answered in a monotone. She replied with a comment about how she'd been praying for him.

For a few minutes, Rachel spoke passionately about the injustice of homophobic attacks and assured them all that her two gay dads had been in touch with their lawyers and other contacts and that they would go to whatever lengths necessary to ensure that Karofsky and his accomplices were expelled and thrown behind bars.

"The nerve of that brainless bully." Rachel seethed and Kurt thought it highly unfair that his hearing became clear when she was talking. "Clearly he's envious of everyone in the Glee club because our talents far outstrip his own. He hasn't even shown his face in school this week the coward."

"Karofsky's on the floor above us." Noah informed them.

From what he could gather, it seemed that when the doctors had forced Noah out of the hospital when Kurt had been brought in, the Jewish boy had gone after Karofsky and injured him enough to put him in the hospital too.

"Are you ok, dude?" Kurt heard Finn say, obviously addressing Noah.

He couldn't make out Noah's response, but he felt him squeeze his hand a little tighter. He was glad that somebody had thought to ask Noah how he was. The girls then asked if his dad was coping.

Then he heard Rachel suggest that she sing a song. To his relief, Noah denied her of the opportunity. He even mentioned something about it being disrespectful of her to come to the hospital in what she was wearing since Kurt would not approve of such an outfit.

His dad mentioned something about coffee before the sound of footsteps indicated his temporary departure. Not long after, Finn and Rachel took their leave but Kurt sensed Quinn on his other side, opposite Noah who was still clutching his hand.

"This isn't your fault." Quinn said gently but firmly.

"I should have protected him." Noah replied, his voice sounding all choked up.

Kurt could only make out a few snatches of the rest of their conversation, but Quinn seemed to be telling Noah he wasn't to blame. He could hear sniffling and sobbing. They were coming from Noah, the sound pained him deeply. He longed to comfort the other boy but he could not. Quinn was trying, but she didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know Noah like Kurt did. Nobody knew Noah like Kurt did.

"Quinny?" Noah asked through his tears, and Kurt's ears perked up as his hearing became good again. "Why did they have to hurt Kurt?"

"I don't know." She replied and Kurt was fairly certain she was lightly stroking his arm. "Anyway, you're asking the wrong questions. Think, Puck, why do you care so much?"

"Because… because he's my friend." Noah answered her.

There was a very distinctive sound of somebody getting slapped. Kurt assumed Quinn had struck Noah across the face.

"Do yourself a favour, Puck." Quinn said and Kurt sensed her standing up and heading away. "Open your eyes."

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

On the fourth day, Mercedes and Santana visited again. They didn't stay for long though. Even Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury stopped by to see how Kurt was doing and Kurt wondered if the guidance counsellor had handed Noah some form of pamphlet to help him cope with a friend being in a coma.

When they left, Kurt made out his dad insisting Noah leave for a while and get some air. He didn't want Noah to go, and by the way Noah squeezed his hand tighter he was sure Noah didn't want to leave either. But other than Kurt, no-one was able to get out of anything Burt Hummel insisted upon. And so it was that Kurt's hand become Noah-less and he was left alone with his dad.

He heard him say things about how Kurt had to be strong, that he had to come back. His dad's voice sounded funny, like he was tired… like he was crying. Kurt didn't want his dad to cry.

His mother was mentioned. The sound of unrestrained sobs met Kurt's ears and there was nothing he could do to ease them or comfort the man he loved with all his heart. His dad was begging him to wake up, saying he just needed to see those eyes, eyes that were so like his mother's.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Before Noah returned, his dad's sobs had stopped. The two men by his beside exchanged a few words before his dad left, probably to compose himself properly.

Another tingling sensation sparked through his arm as Noah took his hand again. It felt stronger than the last time and warmer. Concentrating all his being onto the hand holding his own, Kurt found the movement and strength required to squeeze back. He heard Noah's startled intake of breath and he squeezed the Jewish boy's hand again.

"Kurt? Can you here me?" Noah asked frantically. "Come on, baby, look at me. Open your eyes. I know you can, come on."

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

Slowly, his eyelids flickered open and he looked up into Noah's blurry face. A pitiful moan escaped his lips whilst a relieved cry emitted from Noah's.

Everything felt weird but Kurt didn't really care. All that mattered was the hand holding his own and he didn't plan on letting go any time soon.

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	23. Sannytanny

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :D**

**Chapter 23-Sannytanny **

If it was possible, Noah looked more gorgeous than before. His clothes were rumpled, his eyes were bloodshot and he was in need of a shave, but that didn't matter to Kurt. To him, Noah had never looked so handsome.

"My dad?" Kurt croaked out.

"He'll be back soon." Noah assured him as he brushed Kurt's hair away from his forehead. "I'll call for a doctor, then I'll go find Burt. Just don't go anywhere ok."

As Noah hurried away, Kurt closed his eyes briefly and chuckled in amusement over Noah's stupidity. He may have woken up but he certainly wasn't in any state to get up and wander off.

He looked down at himself and let out a wail of despair as his vision was attacked with the sight of the hideous hospital gown he was dressed in. There were no mirrors in the room so he couldn't see his face or hair, which was probably a good thing. He imagined his hair was in total disarray and there were probably heavy dark circles around his eyes. Hopefully his appearance didn't matter to Noah.

A few minutes later, a doctor showed up. A young, cute doctor, Kurt noticed. The blonde man offered Kurt a dazzling smile as he checked him over. Unless Kurt was very much mistaken, the handsome doctor was flirting with him a little and he couldn't help but feel flattered by the attention. Perhaps he didn't look as awful as he suspected.

However, upon Noah's return with his dad at his heels, the flirting came to an immediate stop.

As Noah hovered awkwardly by the doorway, Kurt's dad rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Still sore, Kurt hissed in pain and Burt instantly loosened the embrace before firing questions at the doctor.

After answering all of Burt's questions, the doctor gave Kurt a final smile and squeezed his shoulder lightly before leaving, earning himself a hard glare from Noah.

Looking over his dad's shoulder, Kurt smiled coyly at Noah before beckoning him over with a slight incline of his head. Hands in his pockets, Noah dragged himself over to the bed and stared down at Kurt. His eyes then flickered to Burt and he shifted on his feet uncomfortably before dropping his eyes to his sneakers.

Standing up, Burt clapped Noah on the shoulder before telling Kurt that he was going to phone Mercedes and the others to let them know that he was awake.

Realising that his dad was merely making an excuse to give him and Noah some time alone, Kurt smiled in gratitude. With his dad gone, Kurt peered up at Noah through his eyelashes, suddenly unsure of what he should do or say.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Noah looked uncertain too. But Noah Puckerman wasn't known as a badass for nothing. He straightened up, and reached for Kurt's hand before lacing their fingers together.

Staring down at their conjoined hands, Kurt's mouth morphed into a radiant smile. He very much liked the feel of Noah's hand in his own. Lifting his eyes up, he met Noah's gaze and found the taller boy smirking at him a little, though not unkindly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked as he felt a gentle blush stain his skin.

"Dunno." Noah shrugged as he shifted a little closer. "I just… I'm glad you're awake. I was starting to think you might never wake up."

"Hey, I'm Kurt Hummel." He pointed out. "It takes more than a swarm of homophobic jocks to get rid of me."

At the word 'homophobic', Noah's face fell and he lowered his eyes.

"I used to be one of those homophobic jocks." Noah whispered, his voice thick with shame and self-loathing.

The two fell silent for a while but they kept their fingers threaded together. Looking at their hands, Kurt wondered what the future held for them. He wanted to ask, to clarify once and for all what they were to each other, but he didn't know what words to say. So he settled for looking deep into Noah's eyes, trying to convey to the other teen that he needed an answer to the question he didn't know how to ask.

But the answer wasn't in the brown of Noah's irises or the expression on his face. In fact, Noah looked as clueless as Kurt. Neither boy knew what to do or say.

Silence stretched on between them until Burt returned. As Burt informed Kurt that he needed to be checked over once more before he could take him home, Noah slipped his fingers away from Kurt's before excusing himself.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Burt asked once Noah was out of earshot.

"I wish I knew." Kurt replied as he stared down at his hand, mourning the loss of Noah's touch. "Things have been torturously complicated between us for a while now."

"So you told him then." Burt guessed. "You told him how you feel."

Kurt nodded and his dad clucked his tongue sympathetically before gently cupping his face.

"Look, I've never been much of a romantic." Burt told him. "And it's been a while since I've had to deal with any teenage drama stuff."

"I assume this speech has a purpose." Kurt interjected with a raised eyebrow.

"All I'm saying is, I saw that kid sit by your bedside holding your hand as he waited for you to wake up." Burt said. "The way he was looking at you, that's exactly the way I used to look at your mum, and I loved her more than anything. He may be scared or confused right now, but that boy loves you."

"So… what should I do?" Kurt asked finding it weird to be asking his dad for advice on boys, well _boy_.

"Nothing." Burt answered him and Kurt wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Now I like Puck, you know I do, but don't you be chasing him around like a love-sick puppy. That kid needs to man up. You wait for him to make the first move alright."

"Ok, dad. I'll wait." Kurt agreed.

"Good." Burt nodded in approval. "And when he finally grows a pair and asks you out, you let me know so I can give him the protective father talk."

Kurt rolled his eyes before reaching for the get well card Brittany had made him. On the front, she had drawn a picture of a fairy. He laughed lightly knowing that the blonde cheerleader didn't mean anything malicious by it. She wouldn't even understand the connection of the mythical creature to Kurt's sexuality. He'd been called a 'fairy' numerous times and it had always stung a little. But seeing a picture of a fairy on the card Brittany had made him somehow swept all those negative memoires away and he knew then and there that being called a 'fairy' would never hurt him again.

It was coloured beautifully and a great deal of glitter had been used. Opening it up to look inside, Kurt found that Brittany's handwriting was surprisingly neat and she'd only spelt one word wrong. She had written 'Get **Wow**' instead of 'Get **Well**'.

After a final check up and much fussing from the nurse and the cute doctor, Kurt was allowed to go home. A privacy screen was drawn around his bed and his dad helped him find his way into a loose pair of pants and a baggy yet stylish sweater that Mercedes had bought with her last time for him to wear when he woke up.

He made a mental note to thank his favourite diva. She'd clearly put a lot of thought into the outfit, selecting something that provided comfort as well as looking good. His body was still sore all over so skinny jeans and tight-fitting shirts were out of the question. The loose pants and baggy sweater were perfect.

As Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, his dad bent down to slip on his socks and shoes. Before leaving, Kurt insisted upon the use of the nearest rest room so he could at least attempt to sort out his hair.

When Kurt had done the best he could, he allowed his dad to half carry him out of the hospital as he cuddled the teddy bear Brittany had got him to his chest and his dad held the card. Their footsteps echoed loudly as they walked through the corridors and Kurt shuddered a little. The whole building, though perfectly clean, just reeked of death and decay. The thought that he could have died in this place made him feel a little lightheaded and he had to lean heavily on his father for support.

Stepping outside into the crisp Lima air was a huge rush for Kurt. Even though he'd been awake for a while now, the wind whipping against his face and tousling his hair made him feel truly alive.

Together, Kurt and Burt made their way through the car park. They found Noah waiting by Burt's car and he headed towards them as soon as he spotted them. Noah wrapped an arm securely around Kurt's waist and helped Burt walk him to the passenger seat. Before they helped him into the vehicle, Kurt complained that he was cold. Without hesitation, Noah stripped off his letterman jacket and draped it across Kurt's shoulders.

After helping strap Kurt in, Noah placed a hand on Kurt's cheek and lightly rubbed his thumb over his pale skin. Catching Noah's eye, Kurt hoped for a moment that he might dip his head down and kiss him. It seemed that Burt thought Noah might just do that too as he chose that moment to look away. However, Kurt received no kiss, only a tender smile before Noah shut the door then scrambled his way into the backseat.

As Burt pulled into the Hummel driveway, they were greeted with the sight of the Glee club sitting and standing around the front door waiting for them.

Before the car had even come to a complete stop, Noah had hopped out of the back to open the passenger door and help Kurt out. With Noah supporting him every step of the way, Kurt made his way closer to the front of his house where his friends were waiting.

To the surprise of all, Santana was the first to rush at him and pull him into a strong hug as she burst into happy sobs. After a few moments, she realised her outburst and pulled away before fixing a glare on the rest of them, warning them without speech not to breathe a word of what they had just witnessed.

Mercedes and the other girls made their way over to Kurt, all hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Artie rolled towards him next and Kurt bent down a little awkwardly to share a quick hug with him, just managing to conceal a hiss of pain as the movement irritated the cuts that had been etched on his back. Matt moved forward next and gave him a brief hug before Mike and Finn stepped up together and flung their arms around him unexpectedly.

Opening the front door, Burt ushered them all inside and Mercedes reached for the phone and ordered them all pizza before smiling widely at Burt as she informed him he would be paying for it all.

They all sat around the living-room talking and laughing. It felt so normal, like Kurt hadn't been unconscious in the hospital after a vicious beating. He liked it. When they all left, he knew he'd have to face the truth and have a proper talk with his dad about what had happened, but for now, he was content to bask in the pretence.

Noah had dropped into his favourite armchair then guided Kurt onto his lap, the slender boy still wearing the larger male's jacket. At some point, their fingers found one another and linked together. It was clear that the others noticed but nobody said anything.

The pizza arrived and the boxes were passed around the group as they each took a slice. Kurt chewed his down slowly, the flavour dancing on his tongue. Pizza had never tasted so delicious. Turning his head, he smiled at Noah and the boy smirked back before lifting a finger to wipe away a smudge of pizza from the corner of Kurt's mouth. Blushing slightly, Kurt watched as Noah sucked that finger clean before returning to his own slice of pizza. Both of them were eating one handed so that their free hands could still hold onto one another.

After all the pizza had disappeared, most of it being eaten by Finn, Rachel started up a little singing session. Even Burt joined in as the Gleeks sang and danced around. Only Kurt and Noah remained still and silent as they remained on the armchair together simply watching the others perform.

Eventually, when Kurt let out a large yawn, Burt asked them all to leave. They made their goodbyes to Kurt, thanked Burt for the pizza then headed home. Except for Noah.

He stayed behind and carefully carried Kurt down to his basement with Burt following behind. As Kurt was lowered onto his bed and Noah and his dad seated themselves either side of him, he knew the dreaded conversation was coming.

In a soft voice, Burt asked Kurt to tell them what had happened the day of his attack.

Clutching to his new teddy bear, the one Brittany had given him and earlier begged him to name Sannytanny, much to Santana's horror and everyone else's amusement, Kurt closed his eyes so he didn't have to see their faces and explained all that he could remember.

Once his tale was through, Kurt admitted to himself that he felt a little better. A kiss was dropped to his head and he opened his eyes to smile weakly at his dad.

"I love you, Kurt." Burt told him.

"I love you too, dad." Kurt replied tiredly.

"Get some sleep, kid." Burt instructed in his best fatherly tone. "Come on, Puck. I'll drive you home."

"I'm not leaving." Noah replied stubbornly as he lifted the covers up and crawled in beside Kurt.

"Yeah, I thought as much." Burt chuckled. "I'll call your mum and let her know where you are." He moved off the bed and headed for the stairs. Half-way up he paused and turned to looked directly at Noah. "No funny business, he's still sore."

Kurt slammed his eyes shut in embarrassment and he could almost hear Noah's lips twitching into an amused smirk as his dad headed back upstairs.

"Noah?" Kurt asked looking to the other boy wanting to say more but not knowing what.

"Not now." Noah replied. "Sleep."

Kurt simply nodded and rolled onto his side, his head resting on Noah's chest before he drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of Noah's heartbeat.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	24. Until Sunday

**Disclaimer-don't own glee or any lyrics, we clear?**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_

**Song is: 'I Hate This Song' by Secondhand Serenade (love this song, just HAD to work it into this fic somehow)**

**Chapter 24-Until Sunday**

After a peaceful sleep, Kurt blinked his eyes open and looked about to find himself alone in his bed. A wave of disappointment washed over him and he let out sigh as he pushed off the covers. He was still wearing Noah's letterman jacket which was far too big for him. He snuggled into it before slowly making his way upstairs wondering why Noah had left.

As he stepped through his basement door, the stench of something being burnt met his nostrils. Rolling his eyes, he strode through to the kitchen.

"Honestly, dad," Kurt huffed dramatically. "How many times do I have to tell you not to…?" He trailed off as his eyes were greeted with the sight of not his dad, but Noah. "You're here." Kurt pointed out unnecessarily.

"No shit." Noah replied a little distractedly as he battled with the omelette that was an unhealthy shade of black.

Taking a seat, Kurt watched in amusement as Noah used his fingers to try and pluck the omelette from the pan only to yelp and drop the entire thing on the floor.

"Fuck!" He swore before hurrying to the sink and running his singed fingers under the cold water.

"Maybe I should make breakfast." Kurt suggested.

"No, you need to rest." Noah shot at him. "I'm looking after you today."

"Very well." Kurt replied as he watched Noah bustle about the kitchen cleaning up the mess he made before pouring Kurt a glass of fruit juice then fixing a bowl of cereal with a helping of charred toast on the side.

"I'm sorry it sucks." Noah apologised as he sat across from Kurt. "I was planning for the whole fancy breakfast in bed deal but… cooking isn't my thing I guess."

"Never mind." Kurt told him with a smile. "The thought was there and that's what counts. So, where's my dad?"

"Work." Noah answered as he pulled faces after taking a bite from a slice of the toast he had made. "He hasn't been in since… you know… so, he's got a lot to do. I promised him I'd look out for you until he gets back so… it's just you and me. I mean unless you have a problem with that or something. I'd understand if you wanted to call Mercedes or someone."

Noah dropped his gaze and suddenly looked very interested in the soggy flakes of his breakfast cereal. Smiling softly, Kurt reached a hand across the table and placed it atop of Noah's. The other teen snapped his head up at the touch and his breath hitched but he did not pull away. In fact, he flexed his fingers before intertwining them with Kurt's and squeezing gently.

"I'm glad you're here." Kurt told him honestly.

"As if anything could keep me away." Noah smirked. "So, what do you wanna do today? We could watch those dumb musicals you like."

"Dumb musicals." Kurt repeated with an arched eyebrow. "You mean the ones you secretly enjoy just as much as me."

"Do not." Noah mumbled childishly as he pulled his hand away.

"Oh no?" Kurt asked in amusement. "I seem to recall a certain someone crying like a baby girl when he first watched West Side Story."

"Not even." Noah denied as he tossed the burnt toast into the bin. "I just had something in my eye."

"Of course you did." Kurt grinned as he took a sip of his juice before setting the glass back down. "And I know you loved Repo!"

"Well sure, the grave robber's hot." Noah responded and they both froze as they registered what Noah had just said. "He's got nothing on you though." Noah added and the two of them slowly lifted their eyes to shyly look at one another.

Eyes still locked together, Noah moved off his seat and walked round the table until he was stood before Kurt. Gulping nervously, Kurt twisted his neck so he was facing the other teen. In perfect sync they moved their heads closer together, their lips so near that they were sharing breath. Their noses bumped together lightly before Noah brought his forehead down to rest against Kurt's.

Tentatively, Kurt darted his tongue out to moisten his lips and Noah's eyes drank in the movement before he pulled back slightly. Fighting away the feeling of rejection that was beginning to mount, Kurt gripped Noah's head with his hands holding him in place.

"Stay with me." He whispered reaffirming eye contact with the Jewish boy.

Noah swallowed before leaning forwards again; closing the gap between them, their lips almost connecting… just a little further and… the phone started ringing.

The moment severed, Noah pulled away completely and stalked over to the phone before wrenching it off the hook.

"What?" He growled down the phone whilst Kurt turned to spoon his soggy breakfast around the bowl.

From the snippets of conversation he heard, Kurt could not tell who was on the other end of the phone, only that Noah didn't sound particularly thrilled to hear the person's voice. He guessed that Noah and the mystery speaker were talking about him and his curiosity was suddenly ignited.

"Fine, whatever." Noah replied to something the other person had said before moodily returning to pass the phone to Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt asked as he held the phone to his ear and watched Noah slouch off to the living-room.

"Hey, Kurty baby." The male voice answered.

"Sam?" Kurt asked with a slightly annoyed groan.

"How are you doing? I've been so worried about you." Sam replied. "Do you need me to come over? I want to help."

"No." Kurt told him quickly. "No, that's ok. I'm fine. Noah's taking care of me."

"Oh to hell with Puckerman!" Sam exclaimed. "The jerk probably has some pussy he'd rather nail anyway. Let me take care of you."

"I said I'm fine." Kurt repeated in a dark tone. "Now, I appreciate your concern but please, if you care about me at all then just leave me alone."

"You expect me to leave you alone with _him_?" Sam shrieked down the phone.

"He's my best friend." Kurt sighed starting to get a headache from Sam's whiny voice. The guy sounded even more irritating on the telephone.

Before much more could be said, Noah was back by his side taking the phone out of his hand.

"Hey, asshole." Noah barked at Sam. "He said leave him alone so stay the fuck away, dude." That said, Noah hung the phone up before returning to throw Kurt's mostly uneaten breakfast away and start to clean up.

"Leave that, I'll do it later." Kurt said but Noah insisted.

Gulping down the rest of his fruit juice, Kurt watched Noah work his way round the kitchen. The boy used far too much washing up liquid and not enough water and was very clumsy as he placed the plates and things on the draining board. Somehow, Kurt strongly suspected that Noah had very limited experience when it came to washing and drying up.

As Noah worked, Kurt mulled over the scene of their almost-kiss in his head. If Sam hadn't phoned up at the precisely wrong time, then Kurt was sure he would have been able to taste Noah's lips again. Perhaps this time, Noah would not have had a freak out like that night at the Motel.

Still, Kurt would be alone with Noah until his dad returned from work. That was plenty of time filled with opportunity for kissing. The feelings were there, they had to be, the only issue that remained was with Noah being comfortable enough with them to put his desires into action.

After cleaning up, Noah sat beside Kurt looking just a little bit uncomfortable.

"Movie then?" Noah asked to cover the silence but Kurt shook his head.

"I'm all sticky and sweaty." Kurt answered, suddenly wishing he'd phrased his words differently when Noah smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Please stop thinking dirty thoughts."

"Can't help it." Noah shrugged, his usual confidence rapidly returning. "Especially when they're all about you, sugar."

"Call me sugar again and I will have to kill you." Kurt threatened. "I just feel all disgusting, I gravely need to bathe or shower."

"Ok, cool, I'll run you a bath then." Noah told him. "You want that girly stuff in with it?"

"If by girly stuff you mean fragranced bubble bath then yes please. That would be delightful, thank you." Kurt responded.

"Hey, anything for the boy with the hottest little ass." Noah replied with a wink before heading down to Kurt's basement bathroom to get his bath started.

"Oh sweet Armani." Kurt groaned as he watched Noah disappear. "I just got hard."

Whimpering slightly at the stiffness between his legs, Kurt forced himself to push sensual thoughts of Noah out of his mind and to think of Principal Figgins and Coach Sylvester locked in a passionate embrace.

"Disgusting." Kurt shuddered as the horrifying thought drifted through his mind, effectively getting rid of his erection. "Imaginations are highly overrated."

Moving to the living-room, Kurt carefully seated himself down and picked up an old copy of Vogue to skim through as he waited for Noah to return. The other teen was obviously flirting with him and Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it, but he wanted more. He wanted that kiss that Sam had rudely interrupted. He hoped Noah could find the courage to be just a little more gay soon. If the Jewish stud freaked out and started avoiding him again Kurt might well go psycho and do a number of unspeakable things until Noah Puckerman was officially his.

At the moment, it felt like they were a couple without actually being a couple. Perhaps that didn't make the most sense in the world but Kurt knew what he meant. Although they hadn't put words to their relationship yet, or shared another kiss, Kurt was certain that they were more than just friends.

Before Sam called, Noah was definitely about to kiss him, and that was not something friends did, excluding certain situations that involved vast amounts of alcohol and possibly an immature game of spin the bottle or truth or dare.

"Hey, beautiful." Noah smiled as he stepped back into the living-room, leaning against the wall as he gazed fondly at Kurt.

"Hey, gorgeous." Kurt replied smoothly which caused Noah to smirk.

"Come on, babe, your baths ready." Noah told him before stepping forwards and extending his hand.

Accepting the hand offered to him, Kurt allowed himself to be helped to his feet before following Noah downstairs.

The bathtub was filled with bubbles and Noah had managed to get the temperature precisely to Kurt's liking. Stripping off the letterman jacket, Kurt handed it over to Noah before standing awkwardly in the middle of the bathroom, his fingers fiddling with the hem of the sweater he had slept in.

"Need help with that?" Noah asked teasingly as he stepped closer preparing to pull the garment over Kurt's head but the slightly shorter teen stopped him.

"I am perfectly capable of bathing alone." Kurt told him. "I'm a big boy now."

"So I've seen." Noah replied cheekily as he made a big show of looking down at Kurt's crotch.

He couldn't help but flush slightly, something he seemed to be doing round Noah a lot as of late. People would probably think pinkish red was his natural skin colour soon.

Of course, the current issue was not Kurt's skin colour, but the pressing matter of taking a bath. As thrilling as the idea of Noah watching him sink nude into a bath full of bubbles was, Kurt also found the idea quite alarming. He'd seen the marks on his front when he'd dressed at the hospital and they weren't in any way pretty. He imagined the cuts on his back were even worse. The thought of Noah seeing them made him very self-conscious.

He was aware that Noah had already seen them on the day of the attack of course, but Kurt had been in too much pain to really care at that point so it was different.

Still, judging by the way Noah was peeling off his own clothes, he had no intention of leaving the bathroom.

"What are you…?" Kurt began, leaving the question hanging in the air.

"Babe, I haven't washed properly since you were taken in to…" Noah trailed off, not willing to speak the word 'hospital' aloud. "I need to clean up a little too, why not do it together? Saves water that way."

"I just…" Kurt started, his mouth going suddenly dry as Noah stepped out of his pants. "Seriously, do you ever wear underwear?" He asked as he pulled his eyes away from Puckzilla.

"Do you want me to wait in your room?" Noah asked gently. "If this isn't what you want then I get it. It's cool."

"Why would _you _want to take a bath with me?" Kurt returned still keeping his back to him. "Not so long ago, when I told you I was in love with you, you fed me the ever dreaded 'you're like a brother to me' line. Brothers do not take baths together or hold hands or… make-out in Motel rooms." He finished in a whisper.

"Look, when you first told me I didn't know how to react." Noah replied. "Hell, I still don't. But I'm trying. That's gotta mean something right. Do you wanna take this bath together or not?"

"Noah, is this just some experiment to you?" Kurt asked turning back to face the other teen. "Because if that's all it is then I you had better get your sexy ass out of my house right now."

"Sexy, huh?" Noah asked playfully stepping close to Kurt again.

"Don't distract me with your masculine charms." Kurt huffed. "I mean it, Noah. You cannot play games, not with me."

"No games." Noah assured him tugging at the bottom of his sweater.

"The scars." Kurt whimpered trying to fight Noah's attempts to undress him.

"I don't care." Noah told him. "You'll always be beautiful to me."

"I guess I see why all the girls fall into your bed so easily." Kurt commented as he finally allowed Noah to pull his sweater off.

"This isn't like that." Noah said as he folded the sweater neatly before lightly running his thumbs over each abrasion that had been etched into Kurt's beautiful ivory skin. "You're not just some girl that I couldn't give a fuck about come morning. You're special, you know that right?" He asked before circling Kurt to press gentle kisses along the marks on his back.

Kurt stayed quiet as Noah kissed his skin. He thought over what Noah had said but it still didn't answer the questions that had been surfacing through his head all day. He still didn't know what there relationship was. He wanted to ask, but he didn't dare.

He simply allowed Noah to rid him of his trousers and boxers before they both sank into the warm water of the bubble bath, Kurt resting his back against Noah's strong chest.

"Can you imagine if my dad came home and caught us like this?" Kurt laughed in an attempt to break the tension.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Burt would probably drown me." Noah chuckled as he squirted some shampoo onto his hand before working it into Kurt's hair.

"Hey, my dad likes you." Kurt told him.

"I know." Noah shrugged. "But no dad likes it when their child's innocence is corrupted."

"And what exactly do you intend to do that would corrupt my innocence?" Kurt asked.

A kiss was placed to his neck in response, and then one behind his ear before Noah nibbled at the lobe. Meanwhile, he moved his hands from Kurt's hair to run down chest, gently tweaking his nipples, before venturing further in order to curl his fingers around Kurt's manhood.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed in surprise, his hips bucking upwards at the touch, water splashing over the side of the tub.

"How about this?" Noah whispered huskily as he slowly moved his hand up and down.

Kurt closed his eyes in pleasure, hoping with everything he had that Noah would keep going and not freak out this time.

"Please." Kurt panted, as his chest rose and fell with his laboured breathing, the water droplets making it seem like his skin was sparkling.

"Please what?" Noah asked in an amused tone as he worked his hand faster.

"Don't stop." Kurt replied as he gripped the edge of the bath with his hand. "Mmm, so fucking good… oh, oh yes, don't you dare stop… keep-keep t-touching me."

Sucking on Kurt's exposed neck, Noah complied and pumped the boy harder, his moans reverberating around the bathroom.

"Oh Noah, I'm… I'm going to…" Kurt warned breathlessly.

"That's it baby." Noah encouraged. "Cum for me."

Kurt cried out before exploding his release into the water. He sagged back against Noah, panting for breath.

"Shower now?" Noah suggested lightly.

"Please." Kurt replied suddenly feeling disgusted with the knowledge that he and Noah were not only sitting in a bath of water filled with bubbles and their own fifth, but also with Kurt's cum which surely wasn't any good for his skin.

Helping one another out the tub, Noah let the water go before they made their way to the shower and stood together under the spray of water. After cleaning their hair properly, Kurt looked down and eyed Noah's erect cock hungrily.

"Can I?" Kurt asked shyly as he tentatively reached a hand towards Noah's shaft.

"Sure." Noah replied gently pushing Kurt down to his knees. "Puckzilla's just been waiting to meet that nasty little mouth of yours."

Kurt let out a derisive snort at the other boy's comment before timidly flicking his tongue over the tip of Noah's dick. Noah let out a groan and dropped his head back in pleasure. Gaining confidence, Kurt circled the head with his tongue before opening his mouth to take in as much of the meat as he could.

He hummed around the flesh in his mouth, finding that Noah's cock tasted much better than Sam's had.

"Hey," Noah growled out looking down at him. "It'd better be me you're thinking about right now."

Pulling away from him for a moment, Kurt smiled up at him and lightly cupped his balls with his hand.

"I was just thinking of Sam." Kurt stated, loving the spark of jealousy that sizzled in Noah's chocolate irises. "And the time I had his cock in my mouth." He allowed himself a very Noah-like smirk before pressing a kiss to the crown of Noah's penis. "Don't worry. Yours is so much better."

"Damn right it is." Noah replied arrogantly. "Now show some fucking appreciation."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt resumed the task of swallowing Noah down and sucking him as best as he could. He chocked and gagged a few times and lightly scraped Noah with his teeth once or twice, but based on Noah's pants and moans, Kurt was confident he'd done a good job.

When he sensed Noah's orgasm approaching he sucked harder, using his hands for added stimulation. Then when Noah came, Kurt pulled away, allowing the white substance to splatter onto his face.

Standing up, Kurt offered Noah what he sincerely hoped was a sexy smile.

"Wow, fuck." Noah said before helping Kurt wash the mess of his face.

They stayed under the spray of water a little while longer before stepping out and drying themselves off and dressing. By the time they were ready, Burt had arrived home and called out to them.

"I'd better go." Noah told Kurt gently, not quite meeting his eye.

"Ok." Kurt replied feeling his heart sink. It seemed as though Noah was regretting their earlier activities.

"Later." Noah called out before heading upstairs, saying a quick goodbye to Burt and then leaving.

Collapsing forlornly onto his bed, Kurt cuddled up with his Sannytanny teddy bear and the letterman jacket Noah had _still _left behind. He lay in his bed for a while, thoughts filled with confusion over Noah and not having any idea where they stood with one another. His dad had told him to wait for Noah to 'man up' but that wasn't working. Sure, Noah was making his desires known through acts of a sexual nature, but as pleasurable as that was Kurt needed words.

Getting an idea, he dialled Noah's number willing with all his might that the other teen would answer.

"Hey." Noah answered sounding tired.

"Hey, Noah." Kurt replied. "It's Friday right?"

"Um… yeah." Noah said confusion evident in his voice. "So? Are you worried about me missing school to hang with you today? There's no need, Schuster talked it out with Figgins, it's totally cool."

"That's not what I was calling about." Kurt told him. "I want to sing you something, and I want you to listen very carefully, is that understood?"

"Yeah, sure." Noah mumbled.

"Good. Because I'm running out of patience." Kurt informed him. "You need to get your act together, Noah and work out whatever it is you want. I'm not waiting around forever. You have until this Sunday. Now just listen."

"I'm listening." Noah responded quietly.

Kurt cleared his throat before singing down the phone.

"_Speak with your tongue tied,_

_I know that you're tired_

_But I just want to know,_

_Where you want to go,_

_I may be sad, but I'm not weak,_

_This situation is bleak_

_And your puffy eyes never lie,_

_Your tears come from inside._

_Until Sunday I'll be waiting for an answer_

_I guess yesterday's not good enough for you,_

_You know that I hate this song,_

_You know that I hate this song_

_Because it was written for you._" As he sang, Kurt truly hoped that Noah would understand the message he was trying to get across.

He needed the other teen to make a decision. He was either willing to be Kurt's boyfriend and show him off to the world, or he wasn't. Kurt would give him until Sunday. He couldn't keep doing this silly dance of flirtation or whatever it was. A freak-out here and a blow-job there simply wouldn't do, not for Kurt Hummel.

"_Drown your fears with me  
I'm feeling real sorry_

_Your glossy eyes don't need  
The sadness they have seen  
But you're way too deep to swim  
Back up again  
But somehow I can't find  
The moment you said goodbye__._

_Until Sunday I'll be waiting for an answer_

_I guess yesterday's not good enough for you,_

_You know that I hate this song,_

_You know that I hate this song_

_Because it was written for you._

_This is becoming a problem I'm hurting it's unfair  
But somehow your words,  
The way that I heard are haunting me,  
You're under my skin  
You're breaking in,  
And the tasteless fights that filled our nights  
Are starting to cave in,  
You're under my skin  
You're breaking in  
And if Sundays what it takes to prove  
I have nothing else to lose._

_Until Sunday I'll be waiting for an answer_

_I guess yesterday's not good enough for you,_

_You know that I hate this song,_

_You know that I hate this song_

_Because it was written for you._" Kurt finished singing and hung the phone up without a word of farewell.

Now all there was left for him to do was wait for Noah to make a move of some kind. If Noah couldn't tell Kurt exactly what their relationship status was by Sunday, then Kurt would have no more to do with him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	25. Visitors

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 25-Visitors**

On Saturday, Kurt had a stream of visitors, but there was no word from Noah.

Mercedes was the first to stop by and they gossiped away as they did one another's hair and nails. All the while, Kurt painted on a pretentious smile so his favorite shopping partner wouldn't guess how anxious he was or see the hurt he was containing inside.

He thought about telling her everything that was going on with Noah, and about his request for the Jewish teen to make a decision by Sunday, but Kurt just couldn't form the words.

As they laughed together, Kurt studied her face carefully and noticed that Mercedes appeared as though she was burning to ask about him and Noah but didn't know how to. So it was that the two of them laughed and smiled as they fell into a world of make-believe where everything was as right as rain, rather than delve into more meaningful and ultimately more sensitive territory.

Not long after Mercedes had left, Artie showed up with Tina and Brittany. He fixed them all a light lunch and listened to Brittany fondly as the blonde made her trademark ditzy but amusing comments. Kurt also cast fleeting glances to Artie and Tina every once in a while, jealously eyeing the way their fingers always found one another's and the shared little smiles before pressing their mouths together in gentle kisses. A relationship like theirs was what he so desperately longed for with Noah.

Later that evening, Rachel and Quinn appeared on his doorstep. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the two of them stood together but he didn't comment on it.

He led them down to his basement and the two girl's united forces to help Kurt catch up on all the school work he had missed. As a thank you, he invited them to join himself and his dad for dinner. After eating the meal, the two of them helped Kurt clean up in the kitchen, both girls giving their advice and opinions on the Noah situation.

He listened to their words and allowed his mind to process them but he didn't reply to their comments, nor did he tell them of the significance the following Sunday held for him. For Kurt and Noah's very relationship was hanging by a thread.

After Rachel and Quinn had left, Kurt headed straight down to his basement to check his cell-phone. He sighed in dismay when he discovered a text from Mercedes and Tina, three missed calls from Sam but nothing from Noah. He text the two girls back but opted to ignore the calls from Sam.

Around three o'clock in the morning, Kurt was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned in annoyance over being woken up before diving for the phone thinking it might be Noah. However, as he peered down at the caller ID, he found that it was Sam calling.

At first, he strongly considered just ignoring it, but his thumb some how found it's way to the answer button.

"Hello?" Kurt asked only to receive Sam's heavy breathing as a response. "Hello… Sam? What in Prada's name do you want…? Fine, don't speak to me then."

With a huff, Kurt hung up and slammed the phone down onto is nightstand with a little more force than necessary. He'd just made himself comfortable once more when his ringtone sounded again. Snarling slightly, he reached for his cell again to see Sam's name in bright lights on the screen.

"What?" He snapped but Sam still gave no answer. "This is pathetic, just grow up."

Like before, Kurt hung up and tried to get comfy again, hoping to be tempted into the realm of dreams. His attempt was thwarted once again by Sam ringing him up yet not saying a single word whenever Kurt answered.

It irritated him greatly, to the point where he _almost _switched his cell-phone off, but he didn't, he couldn't. Noah might call at any minute; he couldn't risk missing it by turning his phone off just because Sam had suddenly gone all Suzy Pepper on him.

By the time morning had arrived properly, Sam had called Kurt a total of seven times and not once had he made any form of speech. As Kurt dressed, he made a decision that if Sam's calls persisted, he would tell his dad and have him sort Sam out.

Joining his dad for breakfast, Kurt kept tapping his spoon against his bowl and drumming his fingers on the table top. Noticing his son's anxiety, Burt asked what was wrong. Rubbing his eyelids, Kurt told his dad that he'd given Noah until today to make up his mind and tell him what he wanted.

"I know you told me to wait for him to man up and make a move," Kurt said. "But I've grown so weary of waiting. If he's only going to break my heart, then I'd rather he do it sooner than later. My soul cannot take the pain of a slow dragged-out heartbreak. I need to know once and for all if anything of a romantic nature can happen between us."

"I get that." Burt nodded. "Now relax, he'll be here."

"Yes." Kurt replied forcing on a smile and trying to give an illusion of confidence. "Of course he will."

Back down in his basement, Kurt could not keep up the charade. He truly believed that Noah felt something for him, the evidence was all there, but a sense of doubt was starting to swirl around him. Maybe he was pushing Noah too fast too soon. It was different for Kurt, he knew what his sexuality was, knew what he wanted and he was more than comfortable with it. But Noah had never had feelings for someone of the same gender before; he'd always been a ladies man. Perhaps entering a homosexual relationship was too much to ask for, Noah probably needed time to deal with his orientation and come to accept it before he could take Kurt in his arms and show him off to the world. Maybe Kurt was wrong to demand a decision from the other teen the way he had.

His dad's voice interrupted his musings as Burt called out that he had a visitor. Kurt sighed before moving upstairs to greet them; instinctively knowing that it would not be Noah. He just hoped it wasn't Sam.

Coming to the top of the stairs, Kurt spotted Claire smiling brightly as she politely spoke to his dad. Out of her Cheerio uniform, it took Kurt a few seconds to recognize her, but when he did he instantly became confused. Of all the people to come and see him, Kurt would never have expected Claire. It would have been less shocking if Leanne had showed up to hurl some vicious insults at him, though Claire was certainly more welcome than the likes of Leanne of course.

Not knowing Claire well enough to call her a friend, Kurt couldn't think of any reason why she might come to see him. Not wanting to appear rude, he offered her a drink before leading her into the living-room and inviting her to sit down.

Looking between them, Burt excused himself before heading out to go fishing with a few friends as he did most Sundays.

Left alone with Noah's most recent and annoyingly nice, smart, funny and pretty girlfriend, Kurt tried desperately to think of something to say that didn't sound rude, pathetic or stupid.

"Claire, if I may?" Kurt asked as he surveyed the girl. "Why is it you've decided to grace me with your presence? As lovely a girl as you are, we're hardly what you'd call friends. Taking that into account, your coming to see me is both unexpected and a mystery to me. Also, how do you even know where I live?"

"I got your address from Quinn." Claire admitted. "I hope you don't mind."

Kurt just made a non-committal noise in his throat. He didn't mind particularly, but even if he did mind it hardly mattered for there was nothing he could do about it now. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to give some form of explanation as to why she was here.

"You look like you're recovering well." Claire told him kindly. "I'm glad nothing worse happened to you. It was awful what happened, people at school are furious about it."

"Furious." Kurt repeated in surprise. "I suppose they're disappointed those trolls didn't beat me to death." He seethed darkly.

"Not at all." Claire replied. "I understand that you've been subjected to a lot of bullying over the years and I can't begin to imagine how terrible that must be but… not everyone at McKinley is a homophobe. Everyone's outraged; the guys that attacked you have had a taste of their own medicine. None of them were hurt as badly as you but I can promise you that they won't be messing with you again."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "What happened to them?"

Kurt listened as Claire told him all about how his attackers had been subjected to Slushies, swirlies, dumpster dives, all the things he'd been dealing with for years. From what Claire said, it seemed that the less popular students had united together and fought back against the likes of those who had tormented Kurt and others for years. The Cheerios, led by a menacing Santana and backed up by the fierce Coach Sylvester had also wrecked havoc on the jocks that had put Kurt in a coma.

"But… why?" Kurt asked. "Santana getting the Cheerios to help the fabulous people from Glee club take revenge makes sense; they're my friends, but everyone else… why do they care? They don't even know me."

"No." Claire agreed. "But your attack Kurt, nothing like that has ever happened at McKinley before. The Slushies, the name calling, the dumpster dives, that's all juvenile stuff that plenty of people have dealt with. And yeah sure, there's been the odd fight here and there but never… never something as brutal as what those assholes did to you. They could have killed you, of course people care."

They sat in silence for a while as Kurt thought over all that she had said. He supposed it made sense in a way. If it had been someone who had been attacked so violently, even someone Kurt didn't know, then he'd be disgusted by it and want to do something about it.

But what still didn't make sense to Kurt was why Claire was at his house sitting comfortably on his sofa. So he asked her, blunt and direct.

"Look Kurt," She began softly. "I know it isn't my place or anything but… I know how you feel about Puck."

"Who doesn't?" Kurt asked rhetorically which caused the Cheerio to laugh lightly.

"Yeah, it is sort of obvious how you feel about him." Claire commented. "But I also happen to know how Puck feels about you."

The witty retort Kurt had been planning died on his tongue and slipped back down his throat getting lost on the way. He held Claire's gaze waiting for her to continue.

"He loves you." Claire proclaimed. "I know he does. And deep down he knows it too, and he's terrified."

"Is that all you came to tell me?" Kurt asked her.

"I'm just saying… I know that he loves you." Claire answered as she stood up ready to leave. "Whatever happens, you should remember that."

She smiled at him gently before letting herself out leaving Kurt feeling more confused than when he'd first seen her standing in his house. He thought over her parting words trying to work out what they meant. The message itself was straightforward enough, but why would Claire say such a thing, it just sounded so… ominous.

Doubt and nerves attacked Kurt once more so he flicked on the T.V hoping for a distraction.

Hearing his phone ring, Kurt pulled it out of his pocket only to groan in exasperation when he saw it was Sam calling again. Not even bothering to answer since he knew the other boy wouldn't say anything, Kurt glanced at the clock. He saw that it was twenty past eleven meaning that there was still plenty of time for Noah to show.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	26. Miss Lopez

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**I know this chapter's short but I wanted Kurt's convo with Santana to be separate from chapter 25**

**Chapter 26-Miss Lopez**

Time was going by so slowly and yet so fast at the same time. Each minute seemed agonizing but the hours melted away. Time was running out and Noah still hadn't contacted Kurt to tell him his decision. The young teen had taken to pacing up and down, so much so that the bottoms of his shoes would no doubt be ruined. Were he not so anxious over the Noah situation, Kurt would have mourned the damage to his shoes, but as it was, his focus was solely on if and when Noah would make an appearance.

Hearing a rapping on the front door, Kurt ceased his pacing to go answer it. He knew that it wasn't Noah, the knock wasn't right. Opening the door, he found it was the closest thing to the real Noah Puckerman, Santana.

"Hummel." Santana acknowledged as she stepped inside.

"Miss Lopez." Kurt replied as he closed the door. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I was on the phone to Puck last night." She answered as she strutted through to the kitchen and began rummaging through his fridge. "We were talking for hours, all about deep emotional crap; I swear he's losing his badassness."

Closing the fridge, Santana took to looking through the cupboards instead before opting for a Satsuma from the fruit bowl. Sitting on the kitchen counter, she carefully peeled off the orange skin and tossed it into the rubbish bin with perfect aim. Popping a segment of the fruit into her mouth, she let out an appreciative moan as she tasted the succulent juices.

"Do you think he'll show up?" Kurt asked turning his back to her not wanting her to see the emotions on his face and appear weak.

"Probably not." Santana answered honestly though not unkindly. "He likes to act tough but he's kind of a pussy. I'm sure he'll man up eventually but I doubt it'll be tonight. He's gonna need a bit more time. Puck isn't as brave as you… just like I'm not as brave as Brittany." She added the last part in a quieter voice, sounding something close to vulnerable.

Turning back to face her, Kurt found the Latina concentrating her eye on the remaining Satsuma pieces in her hand.

"You've known you're gay pretty much forever right?" She asked and Kurt nodded once in response. "And Brittany… well, she's probably too naïve or whatever to realise she's a lesbian but she knows what she feels for me and she's never been scared or ashamed of it. Now don't get me wrong, I love Brittany and she's my best friend but… I was in denial about the true nature of our relationship for a hell of a long time. Even now I won't be all lovey-dovey in public but that's just the way I am, I prefer intimate situations to be more private."

"So what are you saying?" Kurt asked. "Is that how Noah's feeling?"

"I don't know what Puck's feeling." Santana replied with a shrug. "I'm just taking a guess. Me and him have a lot in common when it comes to the relationship crap. When things between me and Brittany first started, I'd freak out and get angry a lot. A bit of making out I could handle, but when things got more physical it was harder to ignore the fact she was another girl. I'm guessing the whole dick thing must be pretty weird for Puck, it'll take some getting used to."

Her words made sense, Kurt thought as he remembered Noah's reaction the first time he touched Kurt's penis in the Motel. Even the hand-job in the bathroom couldn't have eradicated all of Noah's unease about Kurt being another boy. Yes, Noah had remained calm as he touched Kurt's cock but all the bath bubbles had hidden the sight from view, covering the truth. As for the blow-job in the shower, that was different, easier for Noah to deal with because he could have pretended Kurt was a girl if he wanted to, though Kurt sincerely hoped that hadn't been the case.

"How long did it take for you to truly become comfortable with your relationship with Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"About seven years." Santana told him and Kurt's eyebrows shot up to meet his hairline. "When we were like nine Brittany wanted to hold hands all the time and she's always been a hugger and she would kiss me a lot. Just on the cheek or pecks on the lips. It was nice but back then I didn't think it was… well, normal. All the movies and story books involved princesses falling in love with princes. There was never anything about a princess falling in love with another princess. It just seemed wrong to me. I know that it's not now but when I was a kid…"

"You thought there was something wrong with you." Kurt finished for her. "That you were a bad person somehow."

"Yeah, something like that." Santana replied.

"I understand." Kurt told her in full sincerity. "That's how I used to feel too. Sometimes I still feel that way now from time to time."

"Well just think about how Puck's feeling now." Santana instructed. "He's gonna be confused, scared, angry and he's gonna feel like he's alone. This won't be easy for him."

"Should I call him?" Kurt asked. "Tell him he doesn't need to decide so soon, that he can take as much time as he needs to figure things out,"

"That's up to you." Santana replied hopping down from the kitchen top. "But knowing Puck, he probably won't answer the phone to anyone right now. Anyway, I gotta get going. I haven't made anyone cry or quake in fear today, it's so unsatisfying."

"Well if you happen to run into Sam at all please feel free to make him cry with fear on my behalf." Kurt told her.

She gave him an odd look but did not question him. She just nodded before sauntering away, her ponytail swishing from side-to-side as she moved.

Hours later, Kurt sat awake in his bed with Noah's letterman jacket draped around his shoulders. He kept staring at the clock, barely even blinking as he watched the time pass by. Inevitably, Sunday became Monday. The clock read one minute past midnight, Sunday was officially over and Noah had not come to see Kurt or spoken to him over the phone or through text.

Even though Kurt had been expecting it since Santana visited, or even since Claire visited if he was honest with himself, it still hurt terribly that Noah hadn't come bursting through the door bellowing out declarations of everlasting love. A tear crept from his eye and journeyed down his pale face before dripping over his lips, the salty taste a harsh reminder of his misery.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	27. A Pamphlet for Everything

**Disclaimer-Do you really think I own Glee? Really?**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone :D**

**Chapter 27-A Pamphlet for Everything **

On Monday morning, the weather was nice and warm with just the hint of a gentle breeze. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue and the few clouds above looked as soft as candy floss. Bird song could be heard in the air and the brightly coloured flowers added their varying fragrances to the mix. In short, it looked beautiful outside. Too beautiful.

All through the night, the tears had hardly stopped falling from Kurt's tired eyes. He'd had to force himself out of bed extra early so he could spend more time using moisturizer and make-up to disguise the fact he'd been crying.

He'd also gone to the trouble of covering the now faint bruises that still stained his skin, a temporary souvenir from his attack. He only wished there was some form of make-up or lotion that could hide his bleeding heart. True, the organ was locked securely in his chest hidden away from the rest of the world, but Kurt could feel it aching. Things would be much easier if he could hide or heal his heart from himself.

As he drove to school, cursing the weather outside for mocking his miserable mood with its contradictory beauty, Kurt wondered what it would be like if he had someone else's heart for a day. Maybe it would be peaceful for a full twenty-four hours without all the angst that came with loving Noah. Of course, if a heart swap was possible, there was every chance Kurt's head would just take over the borrowed heart and make it love Noah too. That or Kurt would feel love for someone else, whoever the true owner of the loaned heart was in love with.

He suddenly had images of swapping hearts with Finn and being in love with Rachel for a day. He shuddered in disgust, almost hitting the curb as the nauseating thought stabbed at his mind.

His thoughts then turned to the idea of trading hearts with Noah for a day. That would certainly be an extraordinary experience, to feel what Noah felt, to understand what the Jewish boy's heart yearned for. Maybe he'd get an insight to how Noah truly felt for him.

It was all ridiculous of course. Heart transplants were limited to life and death situations with doctors, patients and hospitals, not teenage boys. Still, Kurt thought, if a patient had a heart transplant, that didn't mean they took on the love and feelings of the person who donated it to them. Did that mean that love and the heart were unconnected? Was love merely a disturbance of the mind, something that consumed one's thoughts and drove their heads insane?

Rolling his eyes at the turn his musings had taken, Kurt sternly whispered for himself to get a grip as he swerved into the McKinley High parking lot.

He stepped out and pulled his messenger bag up onto his shoulder, holding the strap tightly with one hand as he began the walk up to the school building. Keeping his head held high, Kurt walked amongst his peers, trying to act as though he didn't notice all of their eyes glued to him.

On stage, Kurt loved to be noticed. He was a performer at heart after all, of course he wanted to stand out from the crowd and have people's eyes fixated on him in admiration. In the land of the performing arts, Kurt thrived on attention. But the way people were staring at him now was not something he relished.

As he made his way through the corridor heading for his locker, people with whom he'd never spoken before stopped to enquire after his well being, acting as though they were his best friends and had cared about him all along. It made him angry, it made him sick.

Perhaps he should appreciate their concern, but he simply could not. He answered them all politely enough, thanked them graciously for their well wishes, but each smile was more fake than the last.

It felt invasive, the way they fussed over him, how they squeezed his shoulder, patted him on the back or pulled him into a brief hug. He didn't know these people and they didn't know him. He just wanted to attend his lessons as usual and have a normal school day. Being known as the 'gay kid from Glee club' was something he had long accepted. Being known as the 'gay kid who got queer bashed' was not something he ever wanted to accept or be remembered for. All he wanted was to forget it, forget what had happened to him, but they wouldn't let him. All these people crowding round him offering their support as they looked upon him with sympathetic eyes, they would never let him forget.

Inevitably, Kurt was ambushed by Jacob Ben-Israel. The gossip mongrel shoved his recording device in Kurt's face and fired questions at him about the attack, his stay in hospital, his relationship with Noah, whether he knew what bra-size Rachel was and so on and so forth.

Glaring at the bespectacled boy with the hideous clothing and ridiculous hair, Kurt remained tight-lipped, not giving Jacob a single answer. He was saved from his uncalled for interrogation by Rachel. She had to sacrifice her favorite gold star necklace in exchange for Jacob not running a story on Kurt and hand him her lipstick to get him to leave.

More than grateful, Kurt hugged the short Jewish girl and offered to buy her a new necklace and lipstick as a thank-you.

At lunchtime, Kurt caught up with Santana and asked her if she'd heard anything from Noah. She shook her head before rambling on about getting a detention just because she forced somebody's head down the toilet for making fun of Brittany.

He asked around the Glee club but nobody knew why Noah wasn't in school. They all asked if something had happened but Kurt merely shrugged their questions off and changed topic.

During his free period, he hunted the school for Claire. He waited outside her classroom then walked with her to her next class asking if she knew anything. She smiled at him gently as she softly explained that Noah had not been in touch with her. Once again, she told Kurt to just remember that Noah did love him.

Thanking her, Kurt left her at the door to her classroom before hurrying up the stairs to his own lesson. He entered the room a little late, something he'd usually be reprimanded for, but all of the staff seemed to be giving him special treatment. Apart from Coach Sylvester, she was as rude as ever when she bumped into him and ranted about the injustice of her Cheerios budget cuts because of the Glee club.

On the way to his final period, he happened across Sam. Catching sight of him, Kurt groaned before turning on his heels and walking the other way. However, Sam jogged after him and took hold of his hand.

"I've been calling you." The blonde said.

"Yes, I did notice." Kurt replied as he snatched his hand back. "And not once did you actually say anything. If you want to talk, I'll listen, but don't call me and just breathe down the phone at me. Not only is that incredibly annoying it's also pathetic and it borderlines on stalker territory so it had better end now."

"Or what?" Sam grumbled. "You'll get _Puck _to sort me out?" He jeered, snarling as he said Noah's name.

Without thinking, Kurt seized Sam by the collar of his shirt and shoved him hard against the wall.

"I may have got my sweet stylish ass kicked by a whole group of meatheads," Kurt said in a dangerously low voice that sounded strange and eerie even to himself. "But I am perfectly capable of sorting you out singlehandedly, so be smart for once and _don't _mess with me."

He let Sam go and took a step back, his hands on his hips and a fire of fury still burning in his eyes, ignited by all the stress that had been building up that day.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked. "I thought we were supposed to be friends."

"Friends don't call at all hours of the day without actually saying anything." Kurt pointed out to him. "Besides, with the disrespectful way you always talk about Noah, I'm not so sure I want you to be my friend. It would probably be better if you just stay out of my way."

"Why do you even care about that loser?" Sam asked. "He won't love you, not like I do. It's me you should be with."

"Get it through your bleached blonde head, Sam," Kurt sighed. "It's. Over. I'm. Not. Interested."

He turned to walk away but Sam followed straight after him.

"Hell no, it's not over till I say it's over." Sam growled as he snatched Kurt's arm in a painful grip, adding pressure to the bruises that were hidden beneath Kurt's shirt.

"Get off me!" Kurt warned as he hissed in pain.

This time, it was Sam who slammed Kurt against the wall.

"We belong together, Kurt." Sam told him. "You love me, I know you do."

He invaded Kurt's personal space, trying to steal a kiss, but Kurt refused his advances. He shoved Sam away, kneed him in the groin and punched him in the face. Kurt was fully prepared to unleash some of his frustration by beating Sam up some more, but staff and students filed out of the nearest classroom and Kurt was pulled away.

After Kurt and his classmates were dismissed from English class, Kurt headed to the other side of the building to meet Rachel so they could go to the mall and pick out a new necklace and lipstick.

On the way, he passed by Miss Pillsbury's office and spied the quirky redhead providing Sam with a pamphlet bearing the caption, 'SO YOU'VE BEEN DUMPED, CAN'T ACCEPT IT'S OVER AND ARE BEGINNING TO DISPLAY SIGNS OF STALKER-LIKE BEHAVIOUR, GET OVER IT AND MOVE ON YOU SICK PSYCHO FREAK!'

Walking on by, Kurt continued on his way to meet Rachel. Before they'd even reached the mall, Kurt was beginning to regret his insistence upon replacing the items she had handed over to Jacob. She was babbling on and on and he couldn't block her voice out. His head was pounding, how did her two dads put up with this on a daily basis? How did Finn put up with it?

Of course, Kurt thought as they linked arms and browsed through the jewelry shop, one of the good things about Rachel was that she was always too self-involved to pause and bombard Kurt with questions about how he was or how things were between him and Noah.

Normally, Kurt could shop for hours, but with Rachel constantly yapping in his ear, it turned out to be his shortest mall visit in history. As soon as Rachel was satisfied with a replacement necklace and had picked out a new lipstick, Kurt drove her home.

He heard his cell-phone beep with a new text message as he drove himself home but didn't read it until his car was parked safely in the driveway. Opening the text as he let himself into the house, Kurt found a message from Sam, the word 'sorry' typed over and over. With a roll of his eyes, he deleted the message. He simply wasn't in a forgiving mood.

His dad asked how his day was and Kurt listed off all the complaints as he joined his dad on the couch and they watched T.V together. For dinner, they feasted on Burt's specialty, pizza.

Nibbling on his second slice, Kurt carefully fixed his eyes on the television screen as he asked, in as casual a voice he could muster, if Noah had stopped by at all.

"Sorry, Kurt." Burt sighed. "Nothing."

"That's ok." Kurt replied. "I didn't expect him to show. Look, I just can't eat this. Pizza goes straight to the hips."

"You want me to fix you something else?" Burt asked as he watched Kurt get up and head towards his basement door.

"No thanks." Kurt answered. "I'm exhausted. I just need to sleep."

"Well goodnight then." Burt nodded.

"Goodnight, dad." Kurt returned. "I love you."

"You too, kid." Burt called after him as he headed down the stairs.

He'd been resting his head on the pillow staring up at the ceiling for about half an hour when he heard his dad's voice.

"Someone to see, Kurt." Burt yelled down to him.

Kurt let out a groan and pulled the covers over his face. The sound of nearing footsteps reached his ears, the sneakers squeaking a little. The bed dipped down a little with the added weight and the duvet was gently pulled off of his face.

"You're late." Kurt stated quietly as he looked up into Noah's chocolate eyes.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	28. Better Late Than Never

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone :D**

**Chapter 28-Better Late Than Never**

_Kurt let out a groan and pulled the covers over his face. The sound of nearing footsteps reached his ears, the sneakers squeaking a little. The bed dipped down a little with the added weight and the duvet was gently pulled off of his face._

"_You're late." Kurt stated quietly as he looked up into Noah's chocolate eyes._

_**And that's what you missed on Glee…**_

"Better late than never right?" Noah countered as his lips twitched upwards in slight amusement.

"That really depends on how this conversation goes." Kurt replied speaking more to himself than the boy sat above him. "Oh Noah, I'm just so tired."

"So sleep." Noah told him as he brushed the bangs away from Kurt's forehead. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

The prospect of sleep seemed so inviting to Kurt right now, but it wasn't an option he was going to take. He did not wish to postpone the inevitable. They needed to talk, and since Noah was sat before him now, he was clearly ready to talk. Kurt wasn't entirely sure if he himself was ready, he doubted he'd ever be truly ready, but he felt that he needed this, they both did.

This was life after all, at times, conversations and situations were agonizing and stressful, but they were necessary. Whether or not Kurt was fully prepared for this much needed talk was irrelevant. He wasn't an actor on stage reciting lines from a scripted play. He was just a teenager in love with his best friend complete with great hair and a killer fashion sense. He couldn't rehearse this; life wasn't a Broadway show, but an improvisation.

Gently pushing Noah's hand away from his hair, Kurt sat up in his bed then scooted over so Noah could fit on more comfortably.

"Thought you were tired?" Noah asked in confusion.

"Exhausted." Kurt answered. "Ever so. But we need to talk, now."

"So let's talk." Noah replied and it was then that Kurt noticed one of his scarves knotted through one of the belt loops on Noah's jeans.

Reaching his hand out, Kurt ran his fingers over the material and raised an eyebrow at Noah in question.

"Yeah, I sorta took it with me last time I was here." Noah admitted. "I just wanted to feel like I had a part of you with me, it's dumb." He said with uncharacteristic embarrassment as he took it off his jeans and handed it back to Kurt.

Looking to Noah's letterman jacket that he'd been wearing much of the time or cuddling up to over the past weekend, Kurt didn't think Noah taking his scarf was at all dumb. It was sweet in fact. He straightened the scarf out before folding it neatly and placing it atop of Noah's letterman jacket.

"You weren't in school." Kurt pointed out, trying to start with what he hoped was a simpler topic.

"Yeah, I was almost to the gate then I decided to ditch." Noah told him. "I drove to that Motel, even managed to get the same room. Pretty much hung out there all day. But I went to that little place next door with the chewy coffee; I played that song on the jukebox. You remember?"

Kurt nodded as a snatch of the lyrics and melody played through his head.

_Grand pianos crash together, when my boy walks down the street_

_There are whole new kinds of weather, when he walks with his new beat_

_Everyone sings hallelujah, when my boy walks down the street_

_Life just kind of dances through ya, from your smile down to your feet_

"I'm sorry about Sunday." Noah blurted out sounding truly apologetic.

"Don't worry about it." Kurt replied gently. "I'm sorry for demanding so much of you so soon, that wasn't fair. You're my best friend; I should respect you enough to allow you to take your own time when making your own decisions."

"I still should have called." Noah argued. "I'm a jerk for leaving you waiting like that and not even letting you know I wasn't coming or where I was."

"No, you're a jerk for all those times you threw pee balloons at me." Kurt said. "You're not a jerk for Sunday. I don't know what was going through that head of yours, I don't know if you were scared or confused or something else but… staying away rather than facing me and whatever emotions you were dealing with, that doesn't make you a jerk. That just makes you human. Think about it, I've been hiding from my feelings for you for a long time. If I hadn't gotten so drunk that night on the field, I might not have admitted how I really feel, I've been trying to run away from my feelings for a long time, I should have known better than to rush you. You can't force yourself to love me if you don't, and I can't turn you gay just by gawking at you for hours on end and fantasizing about you."

"You're too cute, you know that?" Noah asked him as he bumped him lightly with his shoulder.

"So, where were you on Sunday?" Kurt asked. "Did you just stay at home?"

"No." Noah answered as he repositioned their seating arrangements so that Kurt was between his legs with his back resting against Noah's strong chest. "I headed out, to the rock. The one I used to wait by for my old man to come back. Fuck knows why I went there. It just seemed like the right place you know? I just sat there all night, it was fucking freezing and all I could think was… was how much I wanted to be here with you, to hold you in my arms."

As he spoke, Noah wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender body and nuzzled his neck before turning Kurt's face to his and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Do you mean…?" Kurt began to ask hopefully before shaking his head and moving so that he was no longer wrapped in Noah's hold, but sat opposite him, facing him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Noah replied with a smile as he gently stroked Kurt's smooth cheek with the back of his knuckles. "I'm in love with you."

The words drifted through the air, entered Kurt's ears and travelled to his brain, but it took a while for him to process them. His mouth fell open and he tilted his head to the side looking at Noah with a dopy expression. Finally snapping his mouth closed, Kurt pinched his arm to check that he was really awake.

"Ouch." He complained as he felt the brief pain. "Noah, if you could, would you mind repeating that? Although I'm clearly awake I suspect there's every possibility I just had a small daydream or a hallucination of some kind."

"No hallucinations, babe." Noah grinned as he lightly gripped Kurt's hips and pulled the lighter boy towards him so that Kurt was straddling his lap. "You heard me. I'm in love with you."

Sat astride the boy he loved, all Kurt could do was stare in to Noah's eyes, his mouth partially open again. For so long, Kurt had dreamt of hearing those very words from his best friend's mouth. In his fantasies, the moment had always played out so perfectly, yet now that it was happening to him for real, he simply didn't know how to respond. All he could do was stare, feeling more idiotic by the second for being unable to provide an appropriate reaction, or indeed any reaction at all.

"Ok, Kurt," Noah began as he journeyed one hand up Kurt's body to rest at the base of his neck but kept the other at his waist. "I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure this is the part where you say you love me too and then we… you know, make-out." He offered Kurt a wink and a sexy smirk accompanied by an upward rotation of the hips.

"Uh!" Kurt cried out at the unexpected pleasure, realising for the first time that both he and Noah were sporting a raging hard-on.

"Thought that might get a reaction." Noah said.

"Noah." Kurt sighed before the taller teen pulled his head down and crushed their mouths together.

Soon enough, Noah's hands crept down to squeeze Kurt's arse and the two were grinding against each other as they kissed feverishly. Kurt found that he wasn't remotely tired anymore.

"Is this real?" Kurt asked breathlessly as they rocked their lower bodies against one another.

"Its real, baby." Noah assured him before moving them so Kurt was flat on his back with Noah settled on top of him. "I fucking love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied as he allowed the other boy to strip him of his shirt.

Noah suckled at his neck, no doubt leaving a mark before trailing kisses down Kurt's torso, licking along all of the scars. Kurt shivered at the feel and let out a delighted gasp when Noah flicked his tongue over his left nipple before taking the hard nub into his mouth. After paying equal attention to the right nipple, Noah ventured downwards, pressing wet kisses all over Kurt's flat stomach.

"Hey, Puckerman." Burt called out interrupting the moment. "Get your horny teenage hands and your circumcised dick away from my kid and get your ass up those stairs."

Blushing with embarrassment, Kurt wriggled out from beneath Noah's body and pulled the letterman jacket round himself and his knees up to his chest. Noah on the other hand glanced to the window as though considering making a run for it to escape the 'talk' with Burt.

"Now!" Burt barked out forcefully and Noah hastened to obey, almost tripping over in his haste to get off the bed.

Head down, he hurried past Burt and up the stairs, shooting Kurt one last look on the way.

"Dad?" Kurt asked before his father could follow Noah out. "Please don't scare him away. I've only just got him."

"Relax, Kurt." Burt said. "I'm not gonna scare him… much. I'm just gonna make sure he knows not to mess with my son alright? You know I like Puck, but I won't have him hurting you. Just stay down here. I'll send him back down once we've had our discussion."

"Very well." Kurt replied. "But he had better not return injured in any way."

"Not making any promises." Burt shrugged before heading after Noah.

Whatever Noah and his dad were talking about seemed to take forever. Pulling his shirt back on and sorting out his hair, Kurt paced his room waiting for them to finish. He wondered if he should perhaps sneak up in case he needed to intervene at any point, but every time he walked towards the stairs, his feet automatically led him away again.

As he waited, he thought over the days events. He'd woken up feeling so miserable that morning and now he felt amazing. Noah loved him, he really loved him. He still wasn't clear on how things would be between them when in public, but that didn't matter right now. If Noah wasn't ready to show the world that they were together then Kurt would accept that. So long as he could touch and kiss Noah when they alone, and as long as he had Noah's love, that would be enough. Not perfect perhaps, but perfection was boring in Kurt's opinion, unless it came to his hair of course.

Still, the thought of strutting through the halls of McKinley High with Noah was very appealing. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Kurt envisioned himself walking to class only to have Noah pin him against a locker and claim his mouth in a bruising kiss, making it clear to everyone just who he belonged to.

Finally, Noah returned to the basement and Kurt was pleased to see that he didn't look physically harmed in any way. He looked ready to shit his pants from fear, but he was uninjured.

"Hey." Kurt smiled gazing at Noah adoringly.

"Damn, I've never seen Burt so fucking scary." Noah admitted as he pushed Kurt to lie back down on the bed and crawled on top of him. "Are you sure he actually likes me, or has he secretly been hating on me all along?"

"He likes you." Kurt told him, resting his head back on the pillow and stretching his neck invitingly for Noah to kiss and lick. "He's just looking out for me."

"Yeah, I know." Noah kissed his way back to Kurt's mouth. "And hey, who said you could put your shirt back on?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes before helping Noah to remove it again and then taking off Noah's too.

They resumed kissing and grinding, and Kurt partly wanted to ask Noah if they were going to hide their relationship or show it off but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

As it happened, he didn't have to ruin the moment. The sound of his phone ringing momentarily killed the chemistry between them. With a groan, Kurt reached for his cell and glanced at the screen to see Sam's name.

"Not again." He complained to himself.

Taking the phone off him, Noah lifted it to his ear and yelled at Sam.

"Fuck the hell off you little cumstain and leave _my_ boyfriend alone!" With that said, Noah hung up before returning his attention to Kurt's oh so kissable lips.

"Boyfriend?" Kurt asked with a smile in his voice.

"Sure." Noah replied. "I mean, that is what you want right?"

Kurt nodded eagerly.

"Good." Noah smirked before bringing their mouths together again.

Things became more heated between them and other clothing items were removed from their person. Naked, they writhed against one another, kissing and touching every inch of one another's skin until Burt's booming voice yelled out to them again.

"Puck!" Burt yelled. "Get your punk ass home before your mother starts to worry where you are! You can corrupt my boy's innocence another time, preferably when I'm _not _in the house!"

"Did he just give me permission to do the nasty with you whenever he's not home?" Noah asked sounding immensely pleased and amused.

"I believe so." Kurt answered. "And well, he is my dad; we'd better do as he says."

"Damn right." Noah agreed kissing Kurt a final time before moving off of him to get dressed.

After Noah had left, Kurt sat in front of his mirror and admired the love bites on his neck. He couldn't wait to see his _boyfriend _at school tomorrow.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	29. Love Bites

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been really ill this week : (**

**Chapter 29-Love Bites **

On Tuesday morning, Kurt woke up feeling blissfully happy, despite the heavy rainfall that was hammering against his window. As he dressed, he allowed himself to find humour in the fact that the weather seemed to contradict his mood lately. It was only yesterday that he left for school feeling perfectly miserable that the sun was all a shine and now that he was happy to be in love and loved in return, the sky was suddenly grey with a thunderstorm threatening to break out.

Singing upbeat love songs at the top of his voice, Kurt bounded up the stairs and practically skipped into the kitchen to start a cooked breakfast for himself and his dad.

He was part way through making pancakes when there was a frantic knock on the door. Burt answered it and a very wet Noah darted inside, shaking drops of rain off of himself like a dog.

"Morning." Noah greeted as he pulled his sodden hoodie off and tossed it to Burt, earning himself an annoyed glare in response. "So what's for breakfast, babe?" He asked as he moved to stand behind Kurt.

Kurt was about to reprimand his new boyfriend for pressing himself against him when he was soaked to the bone, but the admonishment died in his throat and transformed into a groan as Noah snaked his hand down into Kurt's pants and coiled his fingers around his cock.

"Sausage maybe?" Noah asked seductively with a smirk on his lips.

"Puck, hands where I can see 'em." Burt ordered from his seat at the table where he was nursing a cup of coffee.

To Kurt's disappointment, Noah obediently moved his hands away and held them high in the air to show that he wasn't doing anything naughty. Of course, in retrospect it was probably a good thing. Receiving a hand-job with his father in the room certainly wasn't one of Kurt's fantasies, and he didn't want to burn the pancakes.

Together, the three men sat down around the table, Burt on one side and Noah sat beside Kurt on the other. As his dad and boyfriend dug into their pancakes, coating them with liberal amounts of syrup and shoveling them down their throats after a minimal amount of chewing, Kurt carefully cut off a section of his single syrup-less pancake and nibbled on it daintily.

Even though Noah had joined them for breakfast more times than Kurt could remember, something felt different about it today, different in a good way.

Smiling as he watched his two favorite men in the world dribble syrup down their chins, Kurt turned his musing to how the school population might react to his new relationship with Noah.

The night before, he hadn't dared to think about it. He had merely relished the wonderful feelings that came with finally hearing Noah confess his love. But now that morning had come, Kurt knew he had to prepare himself for the worst.

That wasn't to say the school day would necessarily be a horrific homophobic nightmare, there was a chance the day would run as smoothly as any other, but Kurt knew it would be foolish of him not to ready himself for possible unwanted outcomes.

Of course, with the help of various rumors, many created by the likes of Jacob Ben Israel with his articles for the school paper and his on-line blog, most people already believed Kurt and Noah to be in some form of secret relationship anyway.

As for the people in Glee, they had probably seen this coming and wouldn't find the news shocking at all. They would be pleased for them, Kurt was sure of it, and in his mind their opinions were the only ones that mattered.

Then there was Sam. He would more than likely present a problem. Even when Kurt and Sam had been together, Sam and Noah had never gotten along. Being with Noah would surely just increase Sam's anger. The other boy was bound to cause a scene of some kind and it probably wouldn't be pretty.

Kurt was startled out of his thoughts by Noah placing a hand on his thigh and squeezing gently before slowly creeping up closer to Kurt's manhood. As Noah lightly cupped him through his pants, Kurt took a deep breath and silently prayed to Alexander McQueen's spirit that he wasn't blushing. When Noah began massaging his cock through the material of his trousers, Kurt found that he had to bite down on his lower lip to stifle a moan.

His hands were shaking so he set his knife and fork down and curled his hands into fists and placed them atop the table. He kept his eyes fixed on the tablecloth sincerely hoping that his dad was ignorant to the on-goings under the table.

Unfortunately for Kurt and Noah both, Burt was not that oblivious. In fact, the poor man was painfully aware.

"Puck, hands." Burt said simply in a tone of voice that was not to be disobeyed.

With a smirk forming on his lips, Noah stopped his pleasurable ministrations and stretched his arms up high in the air.

"Sorry, Burt." Noah apologized in a voice full of mischief. "Can't help it. Your son's too damn sexy for his own good. I can hardly look at him without wanting to pound that sweet little ass."

By now, Kurt was almost certain he was blushing and Burt was shooting daggers at Noah with his eyes.

"Kurt," Burt said as he continued to glare at Noah menacingly. "Go and fetch me my gun."

"Whoa, calm down dude." Noah said quickly whilst Kurt made sure there were no knives within his dad's reach. "I was just…"

"Objectifying my kid." Burt supplied.

"Dad, please." Kurt interjected not wanting a fight to break out, his dad and Noah normally got on so well, he didn't want that to change now he and Noah were a couple. "He was just kidding; you know what teenagers are like. He wasn't being serious."

His dad didn't reply with words but he cast Kurt a disbelieving look. Kurt couldn't really blame him. All three of them knew full well that Noah was being perfectly honest with what he said.

"Burt, come on man." Noah said tentatively. "You don't have to be so protective all the time. I'm not gonna hurt him or use him. It's me, Puck. I'm his best friend, his _boyfriend_. And you know better than anyone how much I love him."

The room was silent for a while as Burt continued to stare Noah out with Kurt looking on apprehensively. Eventually, Burt punched Noah on the shoulder lightly before ruffling his hair, something he'd never be able to do to Kurt without severe repercussions.

"Yeah, I know you do." Burt replied. "And you're damn lucky I _do _know or I'd have mounted your head on the garage wall by now."

Noah laughed nervously and Kurt rolled his eyes whilst merely continued eating.

"You kids better get going." Burt told them. "You don't wanna be late for school."

Nodding, Kurt hurried down to his basement to collect his school things. Meanwhile, Noah cleared the plates away and pulled his sodden hoodie back on over his head.

Saying goodbye to his dad, Kurt made to lead Noah out the front door but Burt stopped them.

"Look guys," Burt sighed and Kurt could tell that whatever his dad was about to say was something that would no doubt make them both feel uncomfortable whilst Noah would simply be smug and amused. "I know how deeply you care for each other. And I realise that you're still just teenagers and I get that your hormones are crazy."

"Dad, this really isn't necessary." Kurt tried to say but his dad shushed him before continuing with his speech.

"Back when I was your age, I couldn't keep my hands or my dick to myself." Burt told them.

"Please stop talking." Kurt begged.

"I'll be out of the house tonight." Burt carried on. "So if you two wanted some alone time then… well, the house is yours. Just… just be safe."

"Can we please just go to school now?" Kurt asked desperately.

Rubbing his neck awkwardly, Burt nodded and ushered them away, Kurt's insides squirming with embarrassment and Noah chuckling in amusement.

They took Kurt's navigator to school and Kurt tried to ignore the smirks Noah kept throwing at him and concentrate on the road.

"So?" Noah asked. "Do you want to?"

"I'm a teenaged boy, Noah." Kurt pointed out. "Of course I want to."

"Fine, let me put it this way." Noah said. "Are you _ready _to?"

"Right now I honestly don't know." Kurt answered him. "I'm a little preoccupied with the prospect of having to face Sam."

"Oh please, I'm Puckersaurus." Noah sneered. "If that douche bag starts anything I'll rip his fucking balls off and shove them down his throat."

"Though I'm not entirely sure how at this current moment in time," Kurt said. "I suppose in some part of that befuddling mind of yours, your threat to touch another boy's balls would be a way for you to display your affection to me. So in that sense, it's kind of sweet and greatly appreciated."

"I have no idea what that means." Noah admitted as they parked up in the school lot. "I just know I'm the hottest guy in school and I'm now the proud boyfriend of the prettiest boy in Lima with the world's best ass."

"Your deep obsession with my bottom is both flattering and disturbing." Kurt replied and Noah simply grinned at him before leaning in to steal a quick kiss before they stepped out of the car and hurried through the pouring rain up to the school building.

Standing together just inside the entrance doors, Kurt and Noah both looked down the corridor. Most people were moaning about the state of their wet clothes and hair and trying to rectify the problem. Nobody was paying them any attention which Kurt thought was a good thing but Noah was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked hating how self-conscious he sounded with those two syllables.

"How do we get their attention?" Noah thought aloud.

"It doesn't matter. We don't need hundreds of pairs of eyes on us." Kurt replied. "Let's just get ready for class."

"No way." Noah told him. "If we do this then we're fucking doing it with style."

"And I thought I was the drama-queen of the relationship." Kurt muttered to himself as Noah put his fingers to his mouths and let out a shrill whistle which gained the attention of everyone passing by.

"That's more like it." Noah grinned before pulling Kurt against himself and kissing him hungrily for all of their peers to see.

Whimpering, Kurt's knees buckled and he drowned in the kiss. As Noah's tongue sparred with his own he forgot about the crowd of onlookers. He could have stayed in that moment kissing Noah forever, but of course, all good things must come to an end. The two of them also needed to breathe. Oxygen really was a bitch sometimes, Kurt thought sourly.

Pulling away from each other, the two boys shared a smirk before Noah draped an arm across Kurt's shoulders and guided him down the hall, glaring at passers-by as though daring them to object to their relationship.

As they walked, Kurt heard snatches of people's conversations. Some were saying how they knew he and Noah had been a couple all along. Others were swearing that they'd seen the two of them having sex in the Gym months ago or that Kurt was using Noah for popularity and Noah was using Kurt for sex.

Kurt just scoffed and rolled his eyes before tuning them all out and staying close to Noah, the larger teen making him feel safe.

"Well fuck me." Noah sighed.

"What? Now? Here?" Kurt asked in horror as his eyes widened considerably.

"Not literally, princess." Noah replied before jerking his head towards something down the corridor.

Following the movement, Kurt spied an angry looking Sam storming towards them with Leanne right behind him.

"Oh wonderful." Kurt remarked sarcastically. "As an honorary girl, am I allowed to beat the little slut up?" He asked hopefully.

"We'll leave that to Santana." Noah told him. "But Sam, I am so gonna kick his ass if he so much as touches you."

Soon enough, Leanne was shrieking at the top of her lungs, the words melding together at such a pace it was very difficult to decipher what she was actually saying. Then there was Sam who forcefully gripped Kurt by the shoulders before plunging his tongue down his throat.

In less than a second, Noah had yanked Sam away from Kurt and thrown him across the floor looking positively murderous.

"You're gonna die, Hummel!" Leanne hollered. "Nobody steals my boyfriend and gets away with it."

"Hey, Leanne." Santana called coming up behind the girl. "You got something on your face."

"What?" Leanne asked shrilly as she faced the Latina girl.

"I do hate when I have to repeat myself." Santana commented. "I said, you got something on your face. A black eye to be specific."

Before Leanne could reply, Santana had punched her in the eye as hard as she could.

"Note to self," Kurt said quietly. "_Never _piss off Santana."

Eventually, some of the teachers arrived on the scene and Noah and Sam were separated before being herded to the principal's office, as was Santana. Kurt had wanted to follow after his boyfriend but Brittany linked her arm through his and directed him to the nearest bathroom.

She led him to the sink and wetted a paper towel before pressing it to his neck.

"Um, Brittany, what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Trying to heal your bruises." She answered as though it was obvious. "Who was it who hit you in the neck?"

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion before realization dawned on him. He explained to the blonde Cheerio that it was not bruises on his neck from a fight, but love bites from making out with Noah the night before.

"Ohhhhh." Brittany replied in understanding. "Santana gives me them all the time. Not always on my neck though, usually on my thighs or on my breasts. Wanna see?"

Before Kurt could decline, he was given a full view of Brittany's love-bitten breasts.

**To Be Continued**

**(There was gonna be more Sam/Leanne in this chapter but it didn't feel right to me so they'll be appearing again in the next chapter, along with the Gleeks)**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs IceQueenRia xxx**


	30. Gossip, Food and Attention

**Disclaimer-nah, still don't own the wonder that is Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone **

**Chapter 30-Gossip, Food and Attention**

Throughout the school day, all anybody could talk about was Kurt, Noah and the scrap between Noah and Sam and Santana and Leanne. When they emerged from the principal's office, Santana flounced down the corridors looking distinctly smug, Noah glared at anyone who dared to look at him directly and Sam kept his head down looking rather like a wounded animal.

Then there was Leanne sporting a heavy bruise around her eye, much to Kurt's amusement. He only wished he could have smacked the girl himself but he was too much of a gentleman to commit such an act.

From the moment he'd woken up that morning, Kurt had known that he and Noah would be the subject of gossip for the day, but he was still surprised over just how interested most of the student body seemed to be. The girls in particular seemed to find the boys' relationship fascinating. Kurt had lost count of the amount of girls who had asked if they could watch his and Noah's activities together some time.

For the most part, none of the boys said anything to Kurt but he heard whispered words as he passed by. Rumors also began to circulate that Kurt had already cheated on Noah with Brittany in the girls' bathroom. He'd actually stopped in his tracks and let out an undignified snort when he heard a guy on the Chess team relay such an inaccurate piece of information to his friends.

He supposed word had got out about Brittany revealing her breasts to him and the truth had then been fabricated into a downright lie. It was ridiculous really. For as long as he could remember, Kurt had been ridiculed about being gay, and now that he had a new boyfriend people were creating stories about him suddenly turning straight.

He knew that if these rumors met Noah's ears he would only laugh at them. However, Kurt was a little fearful of Santana hearing these preposterous tales. The Latina girl may not believe them but they'd more than likely piss her off. Kurt just hoped she wouldn't take her anger out on him.

When Kurt had a free period, he was ambushed by Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn. They manhandled him into the choir room and demanded he tell them every detail about how he and Noah got together. Not brave enough to refuse, Kurt explained everything that had transpired between himself and Noah, blushing all the while.

The boys from Glee club weren't nearly as bad as the girls. Artie, Matt and Mike simply offered their congratulations and left it at that. Finn did seem to be a little uncomfortable with the prospect of Kurt and Noah being an item though. The taller teen didn't actually say anything, but the confusion and unease was written all over his face.

In contrast to the girls begging for vivid details, Finn asked nothing at all about how Kurt and Noah had got together. In fact, Finn seemed to be avoiding the subject at all costs.

Truth be told, it upset Kurt a little. He was more than aware that Finn wasn't deliberately trying to be mean or malicious, but his discomfort about Kurt being in a relationship with Noah was hurtful. He supposed that as good a person as Finn was, he would always be just a little bit homophobic.

Before lunch, Kurt finally saw Noah again in Spanish class. They sat side by side, the eyes of everyone else burning into them. Some looked disgusted, others amused or intrigued and some just looked simply because everyone else was looking.

All but one person, Finn, for what was probably the first time ever, kept his head buried in his book determined not to look at Kurt and Noah.

Mr. Schue gave the new couple a proud and admirable look when they first sat down, but after formally beginning the class he tried his best to redirect his pupils' attention on to him but he was unsuccessful. Although the class listened and answered Mr. Schue's questions when they were called upon, they all kept returning their stares to Kurt and Noah.

The attention was weirdly amusing for the first five minutes or so but after that it became tedious and annoying. It wasn't as if the two teens were even doing anything that warranted all the staring. Kurt and Noah were simply sitting beside one another with their textbooks in front of them and a pen in their hand.

Ok, there was a couple of times when Noah _accidentally _dropped his pen on the floor and had to bend down to pick it up and his hand _may _have danced along Kurt's thigh and ghosted over his groin area but other than that, they were simply two students sitting in class and learning.

After Spanish, Kurt and Noah walked to lunch together along with Quinn, Rachel and an oddly quiet Finn. They'd barely set foot in the cafeteria when Jacob Ben Israel was upon them hoping for juicy gossip to put in the school paper.

"Get out of my face Jewfro or I'll beat the shit out of you." Noah threatened.

"Ordinarily such a threat would inspire my utmost terror and result in me needing a clean pair of underwear," Jacob replied in his screechy voice. "But now that you and Kurt are an official couple there is speculation that you're not as badass as you used to be."

"What the shit?" Noah asked furiously as he gripped Jacob by the scruff of his shirt, making the frizzy haired boy squeak. "I kicked the crap out of Sam this morning, I'm still a badass. Do I need to injure you too?"

"N-no. Not at all." Jacob pleaded, eyes wide in fear. "Clearly I was mistaken. Nobody at this school is as badass as you. I'm sorry for even questioning such a thing, please don't hurt me."

Kurt stepped in and lightly placed a hand on Noah's arm and encouraged him to let Jacob go.

"He isn't worth it." Kurt told him gently. "Even your little sister could beat this clown up. If you really want to prove you're still a badass you could just beat Sam up again." He suggested.

"Or the two of you could have sexual relations in the middle of the cafeteria." Rachel spoke up. "That would be a very naughty thing to do indeed."

"Plus it'd be hot." Quinn inserted and Rachel nodded her agreement.

"Why are all the girls so interested in what we do together?" Kurt asked in bemusement.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Rachel retaliated. "It is perfectly common for teenage boys to fantasize about lesbianism, why can't girls find the idea of two males together in sexual situations just as appealing?"

"Argue and defend your unhealthy obsession with homosexual erotica as much as you want," Kurt sighed. "But either way, you're still not watching me and Noah be… intimate. And we certainly aren't going to do anything in the middle of the cafeteria for everyone to see. I am not a promiscuous slut and voyeurism is not a kink of mine in any way whatsoever."

The two girls slumped their shoulders in defeat before joining the lunch line.

"Finn, are you coming?" Rachel asked turning back to look at the taller teen who suddenly looked a little ill.

"Not hungry." Finn mumbled before turning away and leaving the room.

"Not hungry?" Quinn repeated in disbelief. "Since when is Finn _not _hungry? That boy eats more than anyone I know."

"I think the mere mention of a more physical side to mine and Noah's relationship unsettled his stomach somewhat." Kurt answered. "Clearly the thought of us being together is nauseating to him. He probably thinks Noah caught the gay from me and now he's scared if he spends too much time around us he'll turn gay too."

"Babe, come on, give the dork more credit than that." Noah said in Finn's defense. "Sure, he might find it sorta weird, hell I still find it weird, but Finn's a good guy. He isn't like Karofsky, Azimio or any of those other dickheads. He just doesn't know how to deal because he's too tall to properly understand stuff."

"What?" Rachel asked. "Height has nothing to do with intelligence or people's capabilities to deal with new circumstances."

"Finn's just being immature." Quinn interjected, her tone of voice signaling that the discussion was temporarily closed. "Now let's eat."

The four of them queued up and paid for their lunches before sitting at their usual table along with Mercedes, Tina and Artie.

"What's up with Finn?" Artie asked.

"He didn't feel like eating lunch today." Rachel explained, trying to shrug the thing off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Is he sick?" Tina asked concernedly.

"No." Rachel replied not sure what else to say to explain Finn's behavior when she didn't understand it herself.

"Then what's wrong?" Mercedes asked. "The Finn I know would never miss the chance to stuff his face with food. Even if it is this awful tasting stuff the lunch ladies serve."

"Finn is just a little confused right now." Claire informed them all as she appeared at their table and sat down beside Artie.

"Does this chick know everything?" Noah asked, directing the question at no-one in particular.

"But what does Finn have to be confused about?" Rachel asked desperately leaning across the table eagerly awaiting Claire's response. "Is it me? Have I done something wrong? It is me isn't it?" She asked frantically. "Oh I knew it would come to this. I'm scaring him away because I'm always so bossy and dramatic and my incredible shining talent is blinding him with intimidation."

"No." Claire answered her simply taking a bite out of her apple, the action somehow elegant.

"So what's his deal?" Noah asked as he kept an arm draped across Kurt's shoulders.

Pushing his food around his plate with his fork, Kurt listened intently to hear what Claire would say.

"He's a guy." Claire told them with a shrug as though that explained everything.

"Would you care to be more specific?" Kurt asked her as he gave up on his food and placed his fork down then pushed the plate away.

"I'll give more details provided you actually eat some of that." Claire responded instantly.

"W-what?" Kurt stuttered back completely thrown by the demand.

"I've noticed you haven't been eating properly." Claire said quietly and Kurt caught her share a look with Noah. "Puck's noticed too."

"That's ridiculous." Kurt fired back. "There's nothing wrong with the way I eat. I'll have you know that my diet is perfectly healthy."

"Ballshit." Noah sighed under his breath and Kurt twisted his neck to face him. "Don't fucking look at me like I've shot your puppy, Kurt."

"I don't have a puppy." Kurt pointed out.

"Whatever. Look, when you eat, it usually is that fancy organic and salad stuff. But you aren't eating enough." Noah told him seriously and Kurt could tell by his face that he looked worried. "You hardly even touched your breakfast this morning. Hell I can't remember the last time I saw you eat an entire plate of food. Proper food."

"I… I…" Kurt stammered trying to think of a recent example where Noah, or indeed anyone sat with them at the table, had seen him eat more than a few bites. But as Kurt thought about it, he realised that he couldn't remember himself when he'd last eaten properly. "I didn't realise." He finally managed to say.

"Well I did." Noah replied gently. "So please, just eat. I don't want you ending up like one of those annie-rexxie things."

"Anorexic." Artie supplied in a small voice and the whole group shuddered at the word.

Without a word, Mercedes pushed Kurt's plate of untouched food back towards him and Quinn handed him his fork.

"Eat." Noah begged whispering the word lightly in his ear. "Please."

The worry was still sparkling in Noah's eyes and Kurt hated to see such a look in those chestnut orbs. He rested his forehead against that of his boyfriend and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I'm fine." Kurt assured him. "I'm not… this isn't… you don't have to worry about me. I honestly didn't realise I hadn't been eating properly."

"That just makes me worry more." Noah told him. "You're not even intending to do this to yourself, you just are. That scares the shit out of me."

"It shouldn't." Kurt replied. "I'm fine."

"Eat." Noah encouraged gesturing back to Kurt's plate.

Kissing him lightly on the lips once more, Kurt stabbed at the pasta before bringing the forkful to his mouth and chewing the food before swallowing it down.

"So, what's wrong with Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Keep eating." Noah said gently and Kurt obediently took another bite of food, chewing it slowly.

"I know it was a long time ago," Claire began, her eyes watching Kurt like a hawk to make sure he continued to eat. "But you used to have a crush on Finn. Everybody could tell that you did, even Finn."

"So?" Kurt asked lowering his fork.

Wordlessly, Noah took the fork from him and stabbed a few pasta shells before bringing them up to Kurt's mouth, feeding him like a baby. Kurt glared at him slightly and parted his lips to tell Noah that he wasn't a child but Noah seized the opportunity to force the food in his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

Kurt coughed and spluttered and spat most of the mouthful out onto the table before taking a long gulp from his water.

"Sorry." Noah apologized meekly. "I didn't mean to… fuck; I just want you to eat."

"And I will." Kurt answered. "At my own pace and I'll feed myself. Forgive me, Claire, you were saying?"

"Well, even though Finn is completely straight," Claire explained to them all. "There was a part of him that liked the fact you had a crush on him. He found the attention flattering, just as anyone would whether they have feelings for that person in return or not. Rachel, be honest, having Jacob Ben Israel be disturbingly obsessed with you makes you feel good about yourself right? It gives you an extra boost of self-confidence."

"Perhaps a little." Rachel admitted. "And it's good practice for how to cope when I'm insanely famous and have stalkers all over the world."

"So Kurt used to like Finn," Artie said. "Finn secretly liked the attention even though he didn't see Kurt that way, and now Finn's acting weird and not having lunch because… um… well why is that?"

"Despite the fact Kurt hasn't been interested in Finn for a long time now," Claire answered. "Him being with Puck is what makes it final, to Finn at least."

"Huh?" Noah asked dumbly, still watching Kurt take the smallest of mouthfuls.

"For Finn, Kurt was someone who could make him feel better about himself." Claire explained. "If Finn was feeling down about anything then Kurt could make him feel better, because Finn would feel wanted, desired, like he meant something. I guess when Kurt got over Finn, he lost that. He didn't have Kurt to give him confidence or make him feel good about himself anymore. I guess Kurt and Puck being together is what it took for Finn to truly realise that he's never going to get that kind of attention from Kurt again and part of him is going to miss that."

"Yeah, I'm still confused." Mercedes announced. "That rambling makes no kinda sense to me."

"I get it." Noah said and they all turned to look at him, Kurt included. "Santana." He told them. "We were never really serious but… for a while she was the girl I could go to when I just needed to… feel. We always knew what to say to each other to make the other feel better and I guess I always thought that she'd always be there for me… like that."

"Sex." Kurt said quietly dropping his gaze.

"It didn't mean anything." Noah told him. "Not really. We were just using each other to feel good about ourselves. Then it stopped because Santana found Brittany. Even though I never loved Santana, at least not as anything more than a friend, I did miss her. Not the… sex… or just being with her. I missed how she made me feel about myself, I missed the familiarity. Knowing I wouldn't be able to go to her when I needed a confidence boost anymore, it sucked. Instead I just had to deal with the shitty insecure feelings. But then I became friends with you." Noah added looking fondly at Kurt. "You made me feel good about myself again just by being you and looking at me the way you did. So yeah, I get why Finn's going to miss that. But what I don't get is why he doesn't realise that he has something better. He has Rachel like I have you."

"Are you saying Rachel's better than me?" Kurt asked in horror.

"Of course not." Noah scoffed. "No offense." He added to Rachel. "I'm just saying that having someone like you makes you feel good, but having someone like you and you liking them in return is even better. Me and Santana made each other feel good for a while, then Brittany replaced me to make Santana feel good all the time, and you replaced Santana for me, just like Finn should realise Rachel is a replacement for you."

"I'm impressed, Puck." Quinn remarked. "You have emotions and intelligence after all." She teased.

"You should go find Finn." Claire suggested to Rachel.

Nodding, Rachel wandered off in search of her boyfriend. Slowly, the others finished off their food and took their leave but Noah remained with Kurt who had still yet to eat half of the meal.

"I'm eating." Kurt assured him lifting another forkful to his mouth. "See?"

"Good. Keep eating." Noah replied.

"You don't have to look so worried." Kurt sighed. "I don't have an eating disorder or anything."

"And I'm going to make sure it stays that way." Noah told him. "And I'm never going to stop worrying about."

"You socialize with my dad far too often." Kurt huffed.

"No need to get jealous, babe." Noah grinned. "You can have me all to yourself tonight. Burt's gonna be out remember?"

"I remember." Kurt breathed out as Noah's hand settled itself on his thigh and stroked teasingly.

"So, when we get back to yours, do you wanna?" Noah asked.

"Yes." Kurt nodded.

"Yes what?" Noah asked him with a smirk.

"I want you to fuck me tonight." Kurt choked out and Noah leaned in to lightly kiss his neck before urging him to finish his food.

"I will, baby." Noah replied. "I will."

By the time Kurt finished his lunch, both of them were sporting erections. Taking Kurt's hand, Noah led him through the school heading outside for the parking lot.

"Fuck waiting till after school." Noah hissed, voice burning with lust. "I'm taking you home now."

They ran hand in hand towards Kurt's car, stopping every few steps to exchange hurried feverish kisses. It was only when they reached Kurt's car and found Sam and Leanne sitting on the bonnet that their sex-driven minds came to a screeching halt.

"Fucking cock-blockers." Kurt and Noah snarled in unison as they glared at Kurt's ex-boyfriend.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	31. Oh My God

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or any songs**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Oh My God' by Pink ft. Peaches**

**Chapter 31-Oh My God**

After an intense staring competition that nobody seemed to win, Noah latched hold of Sam's ankle and yanked him off the car dragging him onto the concrete. He then shot Leanne a look and the girl wisely leapt down from the car.

"You losers are dumped." Noah told them both as Kurt stood haughtily behind him. "Get the fuck over it and leave us alone."

"Not that simple." Sam retorted as he pushed himself to his feet. "He's mine," He pointed to Kurt. "And you're hers." He pointed to Leanne.

"Wrong and wrong." Kurt droned out. "You and I are over Sam, accept it. I don't love you, I never did, and right now all I want is to punch you in the face until you cry like a little school girl and then punch you some more purely for entertainment value. As for you Little Miss Hand-Me-Downs," He said as he turned to address Leanne, sneering at her outfit in distaste. "Noah was never truly yours. The fact of the matter is we'll always belong to one another."

"The creep used to throw you in dumpsters." Sam interjected. "How can you forgive shit like that?"

"Like I said, we'll always belong to one another." Kurt replied as he stood by Noah's side, winding an arm around his waist. "He was always my bully and I was his victim. Then he was my best friend. Now he's my boyfriend. More importantly, we're in love."

"No!" Leanne cried shrilly. "This is pathetic. Puck, baby, you're not some fag."

"Shut your fucking mouth, whore." Noah growled at her. "You wanna know the truth you little vagina? I was never really into you. Thought I was, but it was just a lie. Because you're not him." He gestured to Kurt. "And you'll never be him. You don't even compare. You're just a bad mistake I made and that's all you'll ever be. You mean nothing to me."

The girl's lower lip began to tremble and her eyes became wet with unshed tears. In all honesty, she looked truly pathetic.

Suddenly attacked with a wave of bitchiness, Kurt turned to Noah and kissed him hungrily, mouths open so their two member audience had a perfect view of the way their tongues caressed one another. He managed to pull an audible moan from Noah's mouth which made Kurt smirk in satisfaction before he broke the kiss and threw a smug look over at Leanne.

"Yeah, well… I was… faking my orgasms!" Leanne hollered at them before storming off, stumbling slightly in her last season heels.

They then turned their attention to a red-faced Sam who looked torn between wanting to pounce on Kurt and sexually harass him, or pounce on Noah and try but fail to beat him up.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Noah said as he stepped forward and clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder with much more force than necessary, actually making Sam's knees buckle. "Face it, dude. You're just in no way hotter than me. Look at my guns," He flexed his arms. "Do you honestly think Kurt would go back to you when he has me? I'm a fucking stud."

"He's mine." Sam snarled out as he glared at Noah hatefully.

"No, I'm really not." Kurt told him. "And I never really was. So just move on. If you care about me at all, then you'd want me to be happy. I'll be happy with Noah."

"But I want to be the one to make you happy." Sam argued as he gripped Kurt by the shoulders. "Just let me try."

"Sammy boy, cut the shit, you're only embarrassing yourself." Noah commented as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist from behind and pulled him back against him.

"I really am sorry, Sam." Kurt apologized sincerely. "But you and I will never work out. You need to let me go because there's just no hope."

The other teen bit down on his lip and soon enough the tears began to fall. Noah snorted and Kurt elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a disapproving look.

He reached his hand out and lightly brushed some of Sam's tears away. His ex looked up at him despairingly before throwing his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. Suppressing an eye-roll, Kurt loosely hugged Sam back, once again whispering a heartfelt apology in his ear.

As soon as Sam seemed calm enough, Kurt gently removed himself from the hug before he and Noah climbed into his car and drove away, leaving Sam behind with his shoulders drooping in despair.

"You don't have to be nice to that loser." Noah said. "You don't owe him anything."

"I know." Kurt replied quietly before the two of them fell silent.

He couldn't help it. Seeing Sam so miserable made him feel wretched. What was more, Kurt knew all too well how Sam was feeling. Sam was going through all the painful emotions Kurt had suffered when he'd had to watch Noah be with Leanne. The only difference was that Kurt was fortunate enough to get his happy ending with the boy he loved. For Sam, that was not the case. Kurt did not and could not love him back. His heart was Noah's, always had been and always would be.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked softly as he pulled into his driveway.

"Don't be crazy." Noah answered as he shook his head. "I just… I didn't like seeing you hug Sam like that ok. It made me jealous."

"Now who's being crazy?" Kurt replied in amusement as he unstrapped himself and slipped out of the car. "You know you're the only boy for me. There's no reason for you to be insecure. I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn right you're not." Noah nodded in agreement as they stepped over the threshold and into Kurt's house. "I mean, babe, I know I've been… well, I know it's taken me a while to realise and…" He kept faltering over his words and he began to look increasingly more frustrated that he couldn't put into words what he wanted to say.

Sensing that whatever it was Noah wanted to express was important, Kurt guided him to the sofa and straddled his lap. He bent down and gently pressed their lips together as he looped his arms over his neck.

"Take your time." Kurt said. "What do you want to tell me?"

"There's never been anyone who really mattered to me before." Noah explained. "I mean, I love my mum and I even love my psychotic little sister. Then there was always Finn and Santana. My old man, before he ditched I mean. But I never fully opened up and let people in, not until I became friends with you… but even then I was still kinda closed off. I guess… I guess I've always been afraid of getting hurt."

"I will never hurt you." Kurt assured him.

"And I don't want to hurt you." Noah replied. "But I already have, so much for so long."

"None of that matters." Kurt told him as he stroked Noah's head, knowing the action would help the other teen relax.

"Kurt, baby, I'm really sorry." Noah apologized as he pulled Kurt closer to him. "If I hadn't been so scared or so blind or just… just so stupid, I could have, you know… I could have _not _caused you all that pain. We could have been together ages ago."

"We're together now." Kurt answered. "That's the important thing. I too have been too scared and too blind. There was a time when I truly believed that I loathed your very existence. It took me a long time to realise that it wasn't hatred I felt, but love. Why else would I return to the dumpster every morning? I could have arrived to school earlier or later, I could have walked round the back entrance. There are plenty of ways I could have avoided our morning bullying ritual. But even then there was a part of me that longed to be in your arms. Though just so you know, I much prefer being in your arms this way."

"Noted." Noah grinned. "But still, I'm sorry I was such a jerk for so long. And that night you told me you loved me, I should have told you then that I love you to. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. And I'm sorry I wasn't there when… when _they _attacked you."

"That wasn't your fault." Kurt told him sternly. "You and my dad really have to stop blaming yourself for that. Things like that happen sometimes."

"Not to my boy they don't." Noah said passionately. "Never again. I won't let anybody so much as fucking look at you the wrong way."

Kurt smiled softly before bringing their mouths together again. Even though he knew it was impossible for Noah to protect him from everything, he appreciated his boyfriends' words all the same.

"I love you." He whispered into Noah's ear before sucking on the lobe.

"I love you more, baby." Noah responded as he rubbed Kurt's back. "Fuck, I'm turning into some love-struck fool. Maybe I am losing my badassness." He panicked.

"Well then," Kurt said huskily as he moved off of his boyfriends lap and walked backwards out of the lounge. "You better prove to me that you're still the badass stud I fell in love with."

"Yeah?" Noah asked with a smirk beginning to form as he stood up and followed Kurt who was now swinging his hips as he walked towards his basement door. "Any idea how I can prove my badassness to you, princess?"

Pausing by his basement door, Kurt turned so that his front was pressed against the wall and his rear was facing Noah. He then turned his head to send bedroom eyes to Noah over his shoulder.

"Come and fuck me." Kurt replied before he sashayed down the steps, Noah swaggering after him.

Stepping out of his shoes, Kurt made his way to the bed and crawled atop the covers on all fours before looking behind him to smile coyly at Noah who was kicking his sneakers off and dragging his hoodie over his head then dropping it to the floor.

As Kurt moved to turn himself round and prop himself up on his elbows and stretch his legs out, he watched Noah strip until he was stood before him completely nude, Puckzilla standing proudly to attention.

Kurt licked his lips, Noah's cock suddenly looking bigger than ever now that it would soon be buried in his arse.

"You sure you want this?" Noah asked as he moved towards the bed. "We can wait if you want, you don't have prove anything to me."

Moving to the edge of the bed so that he was looking up at Noah, Kurt wrapped his fingers around Noah's girth and pressed the swiftest of kisses to the crown of Noah's circumcised penis.

"I want this." Kurt answered confidently. "But I'm afraid I'm feeling a little overdressed."

"Then let me help you with that." Noah smirked before crushing their mouths together as he helped Kurt out of his designer clothing.

As his torso was exposed, Kurt flushed a little. Even though Noah had seen the scars before, he was still highly self-conscious about them.

"So beautiful." Noah assured him as he trailed loving kisses along Kurt's scars before stripping him of his jeans and underwear. "Damn, I need to fuck you so badly, baby."

"Noah Puckerman, always one for being romantic." Kurt drawled sarcastically.

"Drop the sarcasm and spread your legs." Noah growled at him lustfully.

"That may have worked on all those girls and cougars, Noah dear," Kurt teased. "But it won't work on me."

"Little fucker." Noah groaned as he picked Kurt up and threw him into the middle of the mattress then grabbed his ankles so he could pull his legs apart.

Kurt shivered with arousal as his most intimate body parts were fully displayed to Noah who was eagerly drinking in the view. He hardened under Noah's heated gaze and his heart thudded in anticipation as Noah kissed his way up his thighs, flicked his tongue over his balls, completely ignored his leaking cock, then kissed his way up his stomach, chest and neck before attaching his lips to Kurt's mouth.

"Noah, I need you." Kurt managed to say. "Bottom drawer, lube, condoms."

"I'll make it so fucking good for you, I promise." Noah replied as he moved away briefly to find the tube of lubricant and snatch up a condom. He also flicked on Kurt's iPod and the vocal stylings of Pink filled the room.

_Put me on the table_

_Make me say your name_

_If I can't remember_

_Then give me all your pain_

_I can sit and listen_

_Or I can make you scream_

"I'm sure as hell gonna make you scream." Noah promised Kurt as he rolled the condom onto his engorged cock before popping the lid of the lube and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers.

_Kiss it and make it better_

_Just put your trust in me_

"_Oh my God,_" Kurt panted along with Pink as Noah slipped a lube-covered digit past the tight ring of muscle that was his asshole. "_Go a little slower_."

Noah complied and made slow work of easing his finger into Kurt's tight passage.

_Oh my God, what was that again?_

_La da da, let me feel you baby_

_Let me in, 'cause I understand_

_Let me feel you baby_

'_Cause I understand_

In time, Noah added a second finger to join the first and Kurt's body accepted the intrusion with a fair amount of ease. The slender boy gasped in shocked delight as Noah's fingers brushed over his prostate.

_(Rap)_

_I understand all_

_Now climb my sugar walls_

_Problem solved it's dissolved_

_With the solvent known as spit_

_Lickity lick not so quick it's a_

_Slick ride make my mink slide_

'_Cause we're all pink inside_

"More." Kurt called out pleadingly. "I need it, Noah. I need you inside me, your cock. Please, fuck me."

Noah silenced his pleas with a searing kiss as he aligned his shaft with Kurt's entrance and slowly fed his incredible length into Kurt's awaiting heat.

_This can be really easy_

_It doesn't have to be hard_

_Here baby let me show you_

_I'll have ya, climbing up the walls_

_You got all the problems_

_I think that I can solve_

_Why don't you come in here baby?_

_Why don't we sit and talk_

"_Oh my God!_" Kurt cried as he felt himself be stretched around the foreign flesh inside of him. "Oh, oh, Noah, you're so big."

"Babe, you're so tight." Noah replied. "Feels so good." He snapped his hips forward, violently almost, as he began fucking his lover in earnest.

"_Go a little slower_." Kurt told him, not yet used to Noah's size and the burning pain still too much for him to handle.

"Sorry." Noah whispered as he held still for a few moments then slowly pulled most of the way out before slowly easing himself back in.

_Oh my god, what was that again?_

_La da da, let me feel you baby_

_Let me in, 'cause I understand_

_Let me feel you baby_

'_Cause I understand_

Moving his hands all over Noah's back and buttocks, Kurt worked to get his breathing under control before pulling Noah's mouth back to his and sharing another long open-mouthed kiss.

_Oh my God, go a little slower_

_Oh my God, what was that again?_

_La da da, let me feel you baby_

_Let me in, 'cause I understand_

_Let me feel you baby_

'_Cause I understand_

"Faster." Kurt panted out now that he was used to the feel of Noah being buried inside him. "Harder."

With a grunt, Noah obeyed his command and was soon thrusting in and out as fast as he could, pulling all the way out then slamming roughly back in every time. Kurt moaned in pleasure as he jerked his own hips upwards so he could meet Noah's every thrust.

He raked his nails up Noah's back, scratching his lover as he mewled in pleasure.

In the past, when he and Mercedes had whispered and giggled about what sex might be like, his favourite shopping friend had always expressed her desire to have someone make love to her slow and sweet. As romantic as that idea seemed, Kurt had never wanted such a thing. He might be gay, but he was still a guy and the way Noah was taking him so roughly now was perfect.

Pleasure sizzled through every part of him as he let out desperate moans as he pushed back against the shaft inside of him. He was sweating all over and his hair was sticking to his forehead but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that Noah kept hitting his prostate every time he plunged into him.

_(Rap)_

_You like the top and the bottom_

_You make a drop and then caught 'em_

_And when you rock then you've got 'em_

_Oh my God 'em oh my God 'em_

"You like that?" Noah asked between breaths, accentuating each word with a particularly hard thrust.

"Fuck." Kurt swore throwing his head back into the pillow. "So good. Don't stop."

"Cockslut." Noah joked before sucking a mark onto Kurt's throat.

Surprising them both, Kurt reversed their positions so that he was on top. He kissed Noah deeply before pulling back and sitting up. Locking his eyes with Noah's, Kurt raised himself up before moving back down again, impaling himself upon Noah's dick.

"So hot." Noah gasped as he gripped Kurt's hips and helped him bounce up and down on his thick member, watching his cock disappear inside Kurt's little hole on every down thrust.

The new angle was even more pleasurable than when he had been flat on his back with Noah driving into him and the volume of Kurt's moans notably increased. He clenched his buttocks together, tightening his grip on Noah's groin making it more intense for his lover.

"Do that again." Noah ordered breathlessly and Kurt eagerly followed the order and clenched around Noah's member again. "That's it baby, just like that." Noah praised.

Still working his hips frantically, Kurt lowered himself so that he could capture Noah's lips in another kiss. Their tongues sparred together fighting for dominance as Noah fisted his hand into Kurt's hair.

"You're mine." Noah hissed possessively.

"No, you're mine." Kurt corrected him before gasping in surprise as Noah slapped his ass.

"You're mine, Kurt." Noah repeated before lifting them both up and carrying Kurt over to his vanity.

He pulled out of Kurt before turning him round and bending him over so that his chest was pressed against the counter and Kurt was facing his reflection in the mirror, his butt raised in the air with Noah stood behind him.

"Say it." Noah ordered as he lightly slapped Kurt's butt cheek, making the pale boy moan as a red handprint formed on his ivory flesh. "Tell me you're mine."

"Make me." Kurt challenged as he met Noah's gaze by means of the mirror.

Noah landed a smack down on Kurt's other butt cheek and Kurt giggled as he moved a hand between his legs to jerk himself off. Kurt whined in complaint as Noah forced his hand away from his weeping cock.

"Be a good boy." Noah told him mockingly with a heavy smirk plastered on his features.

He delivered another spank to Kurt's pert little arse before using his hands to spread the globes apart. Bending down, Noah darted in tongue deep into Kurt's asshole, making him cry out in bliss.

Pulling away, Noah stood back up and spanked Kurt a few more times. Kurt flinched with every hit but a small giggle slipped from his lips each time.

"Tell me you're mine." Noah demanded as he positioned himself at Kurt's entrance again but didn't penetrate.

"Just fuck me." Kurt replied glaring at his boyfriend's reflection.

"Not until you say you're mine." Noah responded as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down Kurt's butt crack, teasing him with what he really wanted. "Just say it and I'll pound this tight little ass of yours."

With a groan, Kurt shelved his pride.

"I'm yours." He said quietly, his cheeks burning.

"Say it louder." Noah smirked as he moved a hand round to fondle Kurt's balls.

"I'm yours." Kurt said quickly.

"Louder." Noah replied.

"I'm yours!" Kurt yelled. "Now fuck me!"

Noah smirked before pushing himself back into Kurt's tight channel, both of them moaning at the happy reunion.

Within seconds, Noah was fucking him hard and fast as he gripped Kurt's hair in his hands and pulled his head back.

"Watch." Noah ordered in a voice thick with lust. "Look in the mirror as I fuck you."

Kurt moaned in response and pushed back against the large cock ramming into him.

Just as Kurt was on the edge of orgasm, Noah pulled out and slapped his ass twice before guiding him back to the bed.

On his back, Kurt spread his legs shamelessly as Noah crawled on top of him and forced himself back inside. Their lips found one another and they worked out a rhythm as they expressed their love and passion with their bodies.

"So… so close." Kurt sighed. "Please, let me… nah, fuck… l-let me cum. Oh God, Noah!"

"That's it, baby." Noah encouraged as he shoved himself in and out of Kurt's writhing body and pumped his aching cock. "Cum for me."

Crying out, Kurt experienced the most intense orgasm of his life and his anal walls clamped down on Noah's dick, bringing forth his release too.

"Holy shit." Noah swore as he collapsed on top of him. "Fuck, you're amazing."

"I know." Kurt replied arrogantly as the larger boy dropped kisses over his face and neck. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I love you." Noah told him as he carefully pulled out before wrapping the smaller boy in his arms.

"I love you too." Kurt answered as he caught Noah in a kiss.

"Mmm." Noah moaned as they broke apart. "I can't wait to fuck you again… I mean, you want this to happen again, right?"

"Of course I do." Kurt replied. "There's no way you and I could be one of those couples that never have sex. I think from now on that big cock of yours should be pounding my ass at least once a day."

"Make that twice." Noah responded kissing his boyfriend deeply again. "I'm still straight by the way."

"Whatever." Kurt laughed as they kissed again.

**The End**

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/faved etc**

**There will not be a sequel so please don't ask, they're together now, there isn't anywhere else for the story to really go**

**If you didn't like the fic or the ending then sorry but tough, my fic, my ending, so please don't waste my time telling me how you wanted it to end because I'm not going to change it to make you happy **

**If you did like the ending, great, glad you enjoyed it, all you kind reviewers are greatly appreciated**

**If boy on boy action isn't your thing then you're an idiot for reading this fic so please take your disgraceful homophobia elsewhere**

**And hello if anyone is actually reading this part lol**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs,**

**IceQueenRia xxx **


End file.
